His Abusive Past
by Namikaze Naruto Tenma no ouji
Summary: Abused as a child Ryoma trusted no one, until he came to Seigaku and established friendship amongst the tennis regulars. Shounen ai.
1. The beginning

_Title: His abusive past_

_By: Namikaze Naruto, tenma no ouji_

_Revised and Rewritten_

* * *

**Disclaimer:**_ Prince of Tennis does not belong to me...But I do own my OC's/_

**Warning: **_Shounen ai (Yaoi, boys love...), Language, mentions of abuse and __Not for Rinko fans!_

**Pairings: **

_OT3 (...TezuRyoFuji...)_

_or _

_OT6 (...TezuFujiRyoYukiAtoSana...)_

_Other pairings: golden pair, InuiKai...and others..._

* * *

_The Beginning..._

* * *

Groaning, a young boy about seven, pulled himself into a sitting position, his back pressed tightly against the wall behind him. Beads of sweat trickled down his face mixing with blood and tears.

A single golden eye that had green flecks dancing around his pupils, peeked open to stare at a woman standing in front of him, a hand planted firmly on her hips.

Cold brown eyes glared down at him in anger and resentment. Mouth locked and set in a fierce scowl of distaste. And a cold, angry aura was emitting from her every single pore. "You ungrateful, brat!" yelled the woman as she raised her hand slapped the boy again.

The only warning he was given before he was smacked again was the sound of the air in front of him making a whizzing sound before pain exploded. His head jerking to the side making contact with the wall behind him.

Coughing, the boy felt the warm copper liquid raising up in his throat, burning it. Opening his mouth, he spat out the liquid that was pooling in his mouth.

Blood.

The woman was about to strike out again when the sound of the door being opened halted her hand, turning her cold eyes towards the boy she commanded him to leave and get cleaned up.

Struggling to his feet the boy left as swiftly as he could as soon as his bedroom door was closed a man entered the house a smile on his lips. "Rinko, honey. Where is that seishounen at?"

The woman, now identified as Rinko, turned her back to her husband and made a move towards the kitchen, a scowl marring her expression. "Ryoma was being bullied in school again. He went to his room to get cleaned up."

Nanjirou frowned worriedly. He couldn't understand why his beloved son was being abused constantly in school. Beaten so badly that he would be coming home with huge black and blue marks on his lightly tanned complexion.

Sometimes even shallow and deep cuts as if someone had been slicing him with something sharp. Ryoma refused to speak about what was happening to him or who was responsible for it.

And the thing that truly worried him was that lately his outgoing and cheerful son was slowly disappearing and being replaced by a withdrawn and anti-social boy. And the only ones who get him to even smile these days were him, his brother, his friends and his pseudo family.

Not even Rinko got a smile anymore. Nanjirou couldn't understand why Ryoma seem so, he couldn't think of a word, but if he had to pick one, it would be jumpy. And he didn't like spending anytime alone with his mother often making excuses before running off towards his friends.

With a soft sigh, Nanjirou proceeded to walk towards his sons room. Knocking on the door, the 'samurai' turned the knob and walked inside after getting a soft, 'come in'.

Ryoma stood beside his vanity shirtless with a wet towel in his hand. His golden gaze was locked on his reflection in the mirror as he wiped the blood and sweat off his face, wincing every once in a while as he accidentally hit a sore spot or at the open cuts that burned.

Tears filled his eyes before he willed them away. Crying wasn't going to help him, so there was no sense in doing it, beside it would only aggravate the wound more if he were to cry.

A knock on the door caused him to glance over, already knowing who the person was he allowed him access.

Nanjirou stared at his son for a few seconds before walking over and gently grasping his arm, ignoring the slight flinch that the simple gesture caused, and vowed that if he ever found the people or person responsible for hurting his son so badly he would make them pay.

He guided the boy towards the bed and made him sit down before taking the wet towel from the boys hand and wiping the rest of the blood off his face. Placing the towel on the bedside table, Nanjirou grabbed the first aid kit set out and took out a packet of antibiotics to clean the open cuts, before placing a band-aid over it.

Rinko gritted her teeth, as she clutched at the handle of the knife. 'That damn brat! How dare he...One day I will finally rid myself of his troublesome existence.' Brown eyes glittered in madness.

Slamming the knife, a little harder than what was intended, she barely missed chopping her fingers off, instead the sharpened edge sliced her thumb and index fingers, drawing a steady stream of blood.

Cursing softly, Rinko released the hold she had on the knife and walked over towards the cabinet beside the sink and pulled out a dish towel to wrap it around her fingers to stop the blood.

Leaning against the counter, Rinko closed her eyes and tried to steady her breathing. It would not due to let her beloved husband see how much she hated their son. No, it wouldn't due at all. After all she knew how much her husband loved that brat and she feared he would leave her if he ever found out she was the one hurting their son and not some school bully. Yeah right, she had been to his school and all of those kids are awestruck and was seemingly in love with that..that..that _thing_. Even the teachers praised him and it was sickening. Having to force a smile while listening to them prattle on and on about how lucky i was to have such a talented kid. And on and on. Everything was always about Ryoma. _Ryoma, Ryoma, Ryoma_, well damn it, what about her. She wanted attention to.

Growling Rinko narrowed her eyes as murderous thoughts invaded her mind. Thoughts of how to kill that... _thing_... without anyone knowing it was purposely done. An evil smile drifted upon her lips. 'Maybe _they _could be of some help in this situation, after all that is what they are paid for' Humming a cheery tone, Rinko removed the dish towel from her fingers and stared as the blood started dripping from the wounds. 'Soon, my beloved, soon that brat would be out of our lives and than you will be mine once again. I will free you from that _monsters_ hold and everything will go back to how it was before. Just you and me. Soon.'

Walking over towards another cabinet located on the other side of the sink, Rinko opened it and pulled a drawer open, quickly grabbing the first aid kit, she opened it and pulled out two finger band aids before closing the kit making sure that the latches were shut and slipped it back into the drawer and closing the cabinet door afterward

Nanjirou sat on the bed beside his son and gently stroked his sons black hair. Tears forming in his eyes but he refused to let them fall. Clenching his free hand, Nanjirou swore he wouldn't let anything else happen to his son. And no one was going to stop him.

No one.

After making sure that his son was asleep Nanjirou stood up and placed a light kiss upon his forehead. "Rest well, little prince.' he whispered, before quietly leaving the room.

Leaning against the door, Nanjirou heaved a sigh and shook his head. He didn't know how much more of this he could take. He was angry and upset at the treatment that his son was getting at school. He was sad that his only son would not tell him who was responsible for abusing him. He feared that the next time this person got their hands on his son, it would be the last time to. He knew, he could feel it, the person who was hurting his son was aiming to kill him and they wouldn't stop until they succeeded.

And that's what truly frightened him.

He had no idea what would happen next or why this school bully would want to hurt, possibly even kill his son. He was only seven for gods sake. And how could a school allow such a treatment to happen to their kids. Do they not pay attention to them. Sighing and shaking his head, Nanjirou turned and headed towards his room. He had things to do and the first thing on the list was calling the old hag for advice. Sumire always knew what to do. And hopefully she'd be of help this time as well.

* * *

_Tsuzuku_

_(To be continued)_

* * *

_-Tenma_


	2. The Beginning of the end

_Title: His abusive past_

_By: Namikaze Naruto, tenma no ouji_

_Revised and Rewritten_

* * *

**Disclaimer:**_ Prince of Tennis does not belong to me...But I do own my OC's/_

**Warning: **_Shounen ai (Yaoi, boys love...), Language, mentions of abuse and __Not for Rinko fans!_

**Pairings: **

_OT3 (...TezuRyoFuji...)_

_or _

_OT6 (...TezuFujiRyoYukiAtoSana...)_

_Other pairings: golden pair, InuiKai...and others..._

* * *

_The Beginning of the end..._

* * *

_'Worthless'_

_'Disgraceful'_

_'Freak'_

_'Monster'_

Each derogatory name was met with a hit. It didn't matter how it was done as long as he felt pain, then everything was alright. A woman stood over Ryoma, a fist planted on her hips and a sneered graced her lips. "Why can't you just die and save me all the trouble." she hissed, venom lacing each word, "You were a mistake, something that should never have been born." Rinko screeched, raising her hand she sent backhanded strike across the small boys face causing him to fall over.

A soft sobbed escaped his bloodstained lips but it did nothing but fuel Rinko's hate, "Die! Just die, you demon!" A scream escaped Ryoma's throat as the woman's feet dug painfully into his stomach.

Gasping for air, the dark haired boy curled into a fetus position, tears leaking from tightly closed eyes. Before he could even try to get air back into his deprived lungs he felt the feet connect painfully into his chest this out in pain once again, Ryoma uncurled himself as he lay heaving. A burning sensation in his throat had him coughing causing blood to dribble down his chin and from the corner of his mouth.

Sobbing, he begged the woman he was loathed to call his mother, for no more. Hoping and praying that just for this once that she would take mercy on him. His prayers went unheard as he felt a hand wrap itself around his neck and squeezed, nails digging painfully into his throat. "Today is the day you'll die. I'll make sure of it this time." Rinko murmured, eyes crazed.

Wide cat-like eyes stared at the woman in fear as he felt what little air he had left in his lungs flee as the psychotic woman wrapped her hands around his throat, her nails digging painfully into the side of his neck. He was going to de, he was sure of it. This woman would show him none of the mercy he had hoped for.

"You deserve all the pain you get, you little bastard. You took my husbands attention away from me and I hate you for it, loathed you even." Rinko hissed out, her grip loosening a bit and Ryoma desperately tried to fill his lungs with air. "How dare you do such a thing to me. The moment my beloved saw you, he never looked at me again. You stole my husband from me, but if you were to die than nothing will steal his attention from me and I will be his world again."

Tightening her hold, Rinko watched with a maniacal glee as the _monsters _eyes seem to dim, the golden-brownish-green cat-like eyes fluttering before they slowly slid shut. With a laugh of triumph, Rinko got off of Ryoma and with a hateful sneer she brought her leg back and kicked him sending the motionless body tumbling away until it ht the wall several feet away.

"Finally, finally his gone. I have freed you from that _demons_ hold Nanjirou. We can finally be together again. Just the two of us, like it was before _he_ came into our lives." she continued to laugh unaware of the sound of pounding footsteps before the sound of the door being opened

* * *

**With Nanjirou**

* * *

Shoulders rotating, a man in his mid twenties closed his eyes and tried to relax his stiff muscles. He was suppose to fly to New York for some business meeting but upon reaching the airport, he was told the meeting was cancelled due to a family emergency.

So here he was, sitting in the back of his limo as a mountain size headache began making itself known. Rubbing his temple, the young man took a deep breath and tried to clear his thoughts. And sighed in frustration when he couldn't stop his thoughts from circulating. Turning his head, Nanjirou stared out the window, watching as everything passed in a blur of colors before closing his eyes. His thoughts drifted towards his precious little boy, once again, like it seemed to do a lot in the recent years.

He had no idea what to do. For the last couple of weeks he had drove Ryoma to school and picked him up from it but he never seemed to be in any bad shape. His clothes weren't ruffled, torn and there was no blood stains. No bruises, no cuts, no nothing.

It actually looked as if his little prince was quite popular in school judging from how all the other kids would stop what they were doing to watch his son. Almost like they respected him. For what reason, he didn't know. He figured it was just one of the things kids do.

He heard snippets of conversation between the youngsters and had to resist the urge to snort in amusement at what the kids refer to Ryoma. A prince. What were the odds; that his nickname for his son would also become his moniker for others. Ryoma wasn't the only one to be addressed as such either, his three best-friends, who were more like pseudo cousin's then anything. were also talked about like that. And he wondered what the reason for that was.

When he spoke to the teacher's and the principal about the possiblities of the students bullying his son, they all seemed shocked and surprised by the revelation and vehemently objected to such accusations, saying that the students adorned Ryoma and no one had ever utter a cruel word towards the boy lease of all a hand to harm him. And he was inclined to believe them from what he witnessed thus far.

He decided to take a more drastic approach. Speaking with the three who would know if Ryoma was being picked on during school. But just like the teachers, Ryoma's friends denied the claim and even looked surprise by the question, even stated that Ryoma was fine whenever they leave the school. And that confused him more then anything for the only time someone would be able to beat Ryoma like that is the five minutes it takes to reach there house after the last of Ryoma's friends seperated from him.

It was weird and made no sense to him. If he wasn't being picked on in school, and he was positive that it wasn't, and he could rule out the five minutes it takes to reach the house, because even if that was the case someone would have seen and stopped the beating after all their neighbors knew and adorned Ryoma, knowing him since he was a baby and...all of a sudden something became clear to him.

Ryoma was only hurt on two specific days. The first and last Fridays of every month. The days where no one will be at the estate because those days were the ones the workers had off, the only time he was ever beaten, and only one person could be the culprit of the crime.

Nanjirou's eyes snapped open in alarm and fear when the realization of who was the true culprit behind Ryoma's beating. And he wondered why it had taken him so long to figure it out. The answer was right in front of him the whole time.

The reason his son was always jumpy whenever Rinko was around, how he'd withdrawn into himself when she was near or why he never wanted to be in the same room as her. It was so obvious now that he could have smacked himself. '_How the hell did I not see this earlier?' _ Once the shock faded from his system he remembered his beloved son was home, alone – the servants having the day off – with the woman who was abusing him, Nanjirou yelled towards his driver, telling him to quickly bring him home. _'Ryoma, please be alright!'_

Half an hour later, the estate was finally in sight and not bothering to wait until the car came to a complete stop, Nanjirou tore across the lawn and up the stairs to his house. Reaching out and grasping the knob of the door, he retched it open letting the door slam against the wall as his took in the laughing form of his wife and the bloody, motionless form of his son.

His little Ryoma.

* * *

**_With Rinko_**

* * *

_'Slam'_

The sound of the door being slammed open caused Rinko to cease laughing and turned wide eyes towards her husband who was standing in the doorway. Fear and anxiety present in his eyes and his face.

"Honey!" whispered Rinko swallowing nervously when she was on the receiving end of the golden brown eyes that had narrowed in anger, hate and sorrow.

"Rinko, what did you do?" he whispered as he ran across the room and dropped to his knees beside Ryoma, arms came out to wrap around the motionless form. "Oh dear god! Ryoma!" he called gently shaking him. "Ryoma! Open your eyes! Seishounen!"

No response. Not even a twitch. Leaning down further, Nanjirou opened his sons mouth a bit and placed his ear in front of it to see if he was still breathing since he could barely see the rise and fall of his chest. A small worried sigh escaped his lips. Ryoma was breathing but barely and it was choppy like he was having a hard time getting air into his lungs.

Nanjirou quickly grabbed his phone and called for help telling the dispatcher the house number, street and about his sons condition. And was told that the ambulance and police were on the way. Turning to look for Rinko, he saw that she was nowhere in sight. "Damn it, the bitch, wait until I find her. She's going to pay for this." The sounds of sirens were heard as several EMT rushed inside the house.

Nanjirou slowly stood up, "Please help him. His not moving and his barely breathing" he called out tears forming in his eyes as he watched the medical team gently lift his son and placed him on the stretcher that was brought inside the house, and followed them out. He watched silently, detatched, as the EMT's loaded the stretcher into the ambulace and began hooking his little prince up to the machines. The driver turned a hand planted on the door, "Are you coming with us sir?"

Nodding his head, Nanjirou went to get in when a policeman walked over wanting to question him. "Can't this wait. I want to be with my son. You can question me at the hospital. And I will tell you everything that I know." he whispered, frustration and fear heavily laced his words as he turned and stared at the man.

Agreeing the Police officer watched as the ambulance drove off, silently praying that the small boy will pull through. A frown pulled at his lips, the boy was just a few years younger then his own and he could relate to what the poor man was going through for if he ever lost his little boy, he didn't know what he'd do.

* * *

_Tsuzuku_

_(To be continued)_

* * *

_-Tenma_


	3. National champions

_Title: His abusive past_

_By: Namikaze Naruto, tenma no ouji_

_Revised and Rewritten_

* * *

**Disclaimer:**_ Prince of Tennis does not belong to me...But I do own my OC's/_

**Warning: **_Shounen ai (Yaoi, boys love...), Language, mentions of abuse and __Not for Rinko fans!_

**Pairings: **

_OT3 (...TezuRyoFuji...)_

_or _

_OT6 (...TezuFujiRyoYukiAtoSana...)_

_Other pairings: golden pair, InuiKai...and others..._

* * *

_ National champions_

_and a _

_Blast from the past_

* * *

Shock.

That was the common feeling everyone in the stadium felt upon watching one of the best matches yet. Yukimura Seiichi hailed as 'Kami no ko' for his insanely fierce tennis and Echizen Ryoma, who the world adoringly calls, 'The Prince of tennis' would be remembered and talked about for years to come.

Elation.

Happiness surged through Seigaku at the sight of their baby boys growth. When he first came to Seishun he was a brat who despite being talented in playing tennis, had no real motivation or drive to better himself, his only goal was to beat his father, until that fateful day. His match against Tezuka Kunimitsu, his buchou, senpai and now one of his best friends, opened his eyes and lit a fire deep within his soul that awoke what he never knew existed.

Passion and love.

Tennis had become more then just a game to him. It was life and he wanted to continue growing and improving, not only in order to beat his father but to see how far he could go; after all skies the limit.

xXx

Loud cheers erupted from the crowd replacing the shock that held them grounded moments before. Eiji and Momo were upon the boy faster then anyone could utter a word, the rest of the team, a heartbeat behind them.

The match ended with their win, thus bringing an end to Rikkai's dream of holding the National champion title for all three years, and marking a new day. A day where Seigaku was recognize as the National Champions.

A small smile graced the lips of Tezuka Kunimitsu, the infamous stoic buchou of Seishun Gakuen's tennis club, as the reality of the situation settled in; the entire teams hopes and dreams depended upon a young boy. A heavy burden for anyone to carry, but it had done nothing to deter the freshman, even against all odds, he had pulled through.

Echizen Ryoma had indeed become Seigaku's pillar of support.

xXx

Icy blue eyes opened and shimmered beneath the dull lighting, a wide smile formed on pale pink lips. "So that's what it takes to make you smile." A soft, melodic voice sang, "Saa, Ryo-chan sure is something, isn't he?"

Tezuka lightly coughed and glanced towards the shorter brunet, "Yes." He responded before asking Fuji if he could keep the smile between just them.

"Of course Tezuka." Fuji grinned as he watched his captain stroll towards the courts to congradulate the teams baby. Glancing over his shoulder, the tensai smile brightened. "Hey Inui, you got it didn't you?"

Inui smirked, though it went unnoticed due to the bandages wrapped around his face, and nodded his head, "Yes, it would surely come in handy in the near future."

"I want a copy of the photo for my collection."

The data collector inclined his head, "I was planning on giving each of the regulars a copy for all their hard work. A picture of a smiling Tezuka should be award enough."

Fuji giggled and motioned towards the team, "We should go and congradulate Ryo-chan as well, ne, Inui." With a slight nod of his head, the data collector followed the tensai towards their teammates.

"...and celebrate, ne, Taka-san!" Eiji exclaimed, smile wide and eyes bright, as he glanced towards the taller senior, "It'd be alright."

Takashi nodded with a smile, "Of course it is Eiji; my father wouldn't mind, he'd actually be quite happy to see so much people at the shop." After hearing these words Eiji and Momo began to cheer at the prospect of free food.

Shaking his head, Fuji smiled; and not for the first time, he thanked every Kami he could think of for blessing him as much as they have. He had a wonderful family and the day he brought Echizen Ryoma into Seishun Gakuen, he had gained great friends as well.

Despite knowing and being with the team for two, three years, no one had actually been close friends, they were as close as teammates could be but that was it. But, the day Echizen Ryoma had joined the team, was the day everything changed, it wasn't all at once, the change was gradually and none had actually noticed until it was too late.

Despite his antisocial and apathetic attitude to all things not involving tennis, they saw the boy hidden beneath the mask. A kindhearted and gentle kid; at first you could only get a glimpse and that was only when his cat was in the vicinity, but, as days passed and the more time they spent with him, from rides to and from school, going to the burger palace after practice and even the small things from Oishi's mothering to Tezuka's stern scoldings, it became apparent that the Ryoma that everyone knew, and some loved, was a mask; a disguise used to hide the real tennis prince.

Three months after knowing Ryoma, the Seigaku team was finally privvy to the real Echizen Ryoma, maskless and in the flesh; and they loved him. He were their brother after all, their baby boy.

Fuji sighed as he glanced at Ryoma. He wished the boy would tell them what had happened to him in America, but he didn't wish to push him into telling them, he could tell that whatever occured, it had both traumatized and hurt the boy so badly, he was only just getting over it.

At that though, the brunet clenched his fist. If he ever found out who was responsible for hurting Ryoma, they'd wish their parents had never met each other by the time he was done with them.

"...ko, Fujiko!" A cheerfull voice yelled, startling the tensai. "Mou, Fujiko, where did you go? I was calling your name for at least five minutes." The mad pout that took over the redheads face caused Fuji's lips to twitch. If there was anyone that would equal Ryoma in cuteness it was definitely Kikumaru Eiji.

With a small smile, Fuji nodded his head, "Sorry about that Eijiko, but what it it that you wanted, hm."

Crossing his arms and huffing, Eiji motioned towards the rest of the team, "We were talking about going to 'Kawamura's Sushi' to celebrate our win and wanted your input. So can you come tonight, or should we wait till tomorrow to celebrate?"

"Tonight is fine." The blue eyed male stated with a nod, "Saa, looks like we have visitors."

Eiji whipped around with a small cry of 'unya' and watched in shocked surprise as the former National champs made their way towards them. "Hoi, I wonder what they want, nya."

Tezuka took a step forward to meet the Rikkai captain, "Yukimura, what can we do for you?"

The blunet nodded his head, "I wish to offer you my Congratulations, Tezuka-kun!" Yukimura thrust his arms outwards. "There hasn't been anyone who could last against me when I use my real style, not even Sanada." The blue haired captain smiled, "Your rookie is something to be proud of Tezuka."

"Aa. Domo" Tezuka nodded his head, accepting the hand.

Yukimura glanced at Ryoma who tugged at his cap. "You play a amazing game of tennis Echizen-kun." The sincere compliment stunned boy wonder, "I would very much like to play against you again, if that will be alright."

Ryoma narrowed his before giving a slow nod of his head, "That will be fine."

Yukimura nodded, turning to leave, he paused and glanced over his shoulder, a warm smile graced his lips. "And this time, we'll play fun tennis, hm." With that said, Yukimura led his team away from the stadium, leaving behind them a confused group of Seigaku players.

"Er..." Oishi coughed, "Should we start heading towards Kawamura's Sushi now?" The motherly male questioned glancing towards Tezuka for confirmation and smiled when he recieved a nod, "Alright minna grab your bags and let's head out."

Eiji and Momo cheered each grabbing hold of Ryoma's arm, tugging his towards the entrance while the rest of the team trailed behind them, hiding their amusement, or in Kaidoh's case annoyance as he hissed a quite 'baka yarou' towards Momoshiro's back.

Arriving at the entrance they stopped upon seeing a tall, tanned man leaning against the wall; dressed in a pair of black slacks and a white button up shirt and a black jacket left open. "Hey Seishounen-tachi." He greeted with a wide smile.

"Oyaji." Ryoma walked forward, "Your home already."

Nanjirou smile morphed into a smirk as he eyed his son, his little baby boy. "Of course gaki, you didn't actually think I was going to miss your big day, did you?"

Ryoma shrugged, a small smile tugged at his lips, "Che."

"You uncute brat." Nanjirou replied, affection seeping through his words as he brought his son into a hug, "I also want to that minna-san for taking such good care of my precious little champion."

The Seigaku team nodded their heads, "It's no problem, Nanjirou-san, we were only to happy to care for Ryo-chan, his very important to us." Fuji responded, a wide smile on his lips as he watched the father-son pair.

Tezuka and the others nodded his head while Ryoma grumbled about 'embarassing oyaji.'

Nanjirou smiled and ruffled Ryoma's hair, "I just wanted to let you know that I was back, so go on and celebrate your victory." The former tennis pro chuckled and turned on his heels, "Oh" He glanced at the team from over his shoulder, "You are free to spend the night, if you want.

Eiji and Momo were happy, jumping around their teammates and cheering like they just won a lifetime supply of tennis gear. Oishi, Taka, Inui and Kaidoh bowed their heads and thanked the former pro for his generous while Fuji smiled and turned towards their brunet captain.

"Aa." Tezuka nodded his head as he glanced at his teaam one by one, ending at Ryoma, "I assume it's obvious by everyone's reaction, so, we accept your offer."

Nanjirou grinned, "I knew you would. Take care of my baby boy, will you. And I expect you all at the house no later than ten." The ex pro called out.

Oishi smiled and glanced at his friends, "So what now?"

"Let's get something to eat; I'm hungry." Momo whined which earned him an annoyed sounding hissed from none other then the resident 'mamushi' Kaidoh, at hearing the noise, Momo turned and glared at his rival and opened his mouth to yell some choice words but was stopped by Taka telling them his father decided to have the restaurant closed for them.

With nods and voiced agreements, the group of nine left the stadium heading towards Kawamura's sushi for a night of celebrating.

**With Nanjirou Sometime Later **

_'This was not happening! Not now!' _Nanjirou gnawed on his lower lips, hands fisted in his hair. _'Damn it all to hell. How did that bitch find us?' _Brown eyes narrowed to glare at the white paper that lay in a crumpled ball at his feet. _'How dare she come back, after all these years and try to ruin what is left of Ryoma's life, and especially now when he is finally able to put the past behind him.'_

Turning Nanjirou glanced at the clock, which read. _'9:50'_ before turning to peer outside of the window just in time to see Ryoma and his friends enter the gate. The broom haired boy and the redhead were both hanging off his son, which he could tell annoyed the boy by the scowl (read: pout) that formed on his lips, which brought a smile to his face, but it slowly faded as his eyes fell upon the paper ball.

With an annoyed sigh, Nanjirou leaned over and picked the paper up, unfurling the letter, he ran his hands against it trying to straighten it as best as he could. He watched as the group walked into the room; laughing, smiling or trying not to show their amusement for the going on. "Ryoma!"

Furrowing his brows, Ryoma looked at his father; confused. For as long as he could remember, his father rarely ever called him by name, it was always brat or seishounen and the only time he would ever call him by his actual name was when he was serious, upset by something/ someone or a combinition of the two/ three.

"What is it tou-san?" The cat eyed boy glanced towards the paper clutched tightly in his father's hand and deduced that whatever was written on it was something bad. Strolling forward the prince of tennis ptied the letter from the older Echizen's hand and read the contents.

Fuji's eyes snapped open at the multitude of emotions that flittered through his youngest friends eyes and face, while the rest of the team looked alarmed, only to gasp when Ryoma did something so unlike him. He fainted.

Diving forward, Tezuka caught the small boy before he could seriously hurt himself and held the boy close to his chest while the others ran over.

Oishi, nearly hyperventaliting, asked if Ryoma was alright or if he hurt himself, but was silenced when Eiji covered his mouth and uttered reassuring words to the motherly male. "What's going on? Why did Ryoma-chan faint.

Nanjirou sighed and motioned for the group to follow him. Entering the living room, the samurai pointed at the sofa, "You can set him down here, Tezuka-kun."

Instead of setting the boy down, Tezuka took a sit and craddled the smaller boy on his lap, while Fuji sat on one side of him and Oishi on the other; Eiji sat on his aibou lap and the others sat on the floor in front of the couch.

Nanjirou smiled and sat himself down, in a chair across from the teens. "I'm sure you want to know what caused Ryoma to faint." The golden-brown eyed man inclined his head, "It's quite the long story..."

"We have plenty of time Echizen-san." Tezuka interjected hazel eyes narrowed while the rest of the team nodded their heads, "We want to know what's going on and why Ryoma seems so closed off at times."

Fuji tilted his head, "We let Ryoma think that we were ignorant of his pain, but we saw it. At the beginning, it was apparent that he was suffering, but as the days passed and the more time he spent with us, we noticed how his emotional and psycological wounds were slowly being mended; than we saw him smile, actually smile and knew that beneath that cold and indifferent mask he wore, is an innocent child, a child who had never gotten a chance to blossom." The blue eyes narrowed, "And we want to know why that is. Just what sort of past did our baby boy suffer through?"

Nanjirou leaned back in his seat, "Alright then. The first time I noticed something was wrong with Ryoma, he was just four years old..."

* * *

_Tsuzuku_

_(To be continued)_

* * *

_-Tenma_


	4. A blast to his past

_Title: His abusive past_

_By: Namikaze Naruto, tenma no ouji_

_Revised and Rewritten_

* * *

**_Disclaimer: _**_Prince of Tennis does not belong to me...But I do own my OC's and the plot._

**_OC's: _**_The three main OC's and their family who will play significant roles. They are Ryoma psuedo aunts, uncles and cousins._

_Alexander James De Vera_

_(Nicknamed: Ace of Hearts )_

Antonio De Vera, Mary Katherine De Vera (Alexander's parents), Sophie De Vera, Stephanie De Vera, Matthew De Vera Kory De Vera (Alexanders older siblings)

_Elliot Sylvan Hawthorne_

_(Nicknamed: Ace of diamond)_

Kyle Hawthorne, Veronica Hawthorne (Elliot's parents),Blaire Hawthorne, Blake Hawthorne, Kacy Hawthorne and Teresa Hawthorne (Elliot's older siblings)

_Chroma Fain Cunningham_

_(Nicknamed:(Ace of clovers)_

Nathaniel Cunningham, Mariah Cunningham (Chroma's parents), Alexis Cunningham, Danny Cunningham and Jesse Cunningham (Chroma's siblings)

_-(Ryoma's nickname is the Ace of Spades-)_

* * *

_His abusive past:_

_A blast to his past_

* * *

Curiosity was a major emotion the group was feeling; for almost a year now, since they met Ryoma, they had been interested in finding out the boys past and what happened to have caused him to become so detached from the world. Not only detached, it was like the younger boy would temporarily remove himself from reality and they knew whatever the cause, had to be something really psychologically damaging to have him reacting like he does.

"The story starts when he's four years old?" Fuji's blue eyes glittered with malicious intent. How could someone hurt a four year old, a baby practically. It was inhumane to do so.

* * *

_His Abusive Past:_

_Flashback_

_Age 4_

* * *

A young boy, about four years of age, sat stiffly against a wall; eyes rimmed red, and the tip of his nose being pink, it was obvious the boy had been crying and by how blood shot his eyes appeared, they could tell he had been doing so for a while now.

The sound of the door being opened caused the green tinted black haired boy to flinch, fear seized his body; wide eyes turned towards the door. Hoping and praying that it wouldn't be his attacker.

"_Oi, seishounen, where are you?" _

Ryoma looked up at hearing his fathers voice and made a move to stand, but stiffened when pain ripped through his small frame causing him to fall to the ground. Crying out in pain, Ryoma turned his eyes down towards his legs to see the numerous bruises and the swelling of his ankle.

Hearing the cry, Nanjirou dropped his briefcase and hurried into the house to see his son sitting flushed against the wall. face pale and eyes red. "Ryoma! What is it?" he asked kneeling beside his son and gently took the small ankle into his hand and examined it. "You seemed to have sprained it. How did you do this?"

Ryoma froze at that, "I tripped coming down the stairs, oyaji." he lied, hoping his father would buy it, after all kids tripped all the time, didn't they. He seen his several of his classmates trip over their own feet.

Nanjirou shook his head with a small smile, "Well be careful next time, seishounen, come on, I'll take you to the hospital to get this checked out and wrapped."

"Okay, oyaji.' whispered Ryoma as he wrapped his arms around his fathers neck as he lifted him over his shoulder and to his back – piggy back style – and proceeded towards his car.

"Hey, where is your mother, seishounen, wasn't she suppose to be watching you since the servants are on their day off?"

Ryoma tightened his hold on his dad, "I don't know where...okaa-san went." he replied. "She said she was going to get some milk."

Nanjirou hummed and gently sat Ryoma down in his booster seat, making sure the belt was secured before closing the doors and walking around the car to the driver side.

* * *

_Ryoma_

_Age: 5_

* * *

Ryoma feared these days the most.

The days the servants would leave for their two week break; his father was of the few good men who believed in treating their servants like they were actual people and deserved to have a short vacation at least every two months; but it was those days that Ryoma would come to fear the most.

Since the stairs incident, nothing drastic had happened and that could only be because his father was home on those days, opting to stay and work at home so he could spend more time with his son; and the only time he would leave the house was to head towards the office to pick up important papers or for a short meeting, in which he took Ryoma with him and he would spend time with the other kids that would be there; the kids who would become his closest friends.

Today would be different, not only were the servants gone but his father had just left for an important business trip and shouldn't be returning for at least a week, two at the most. Ryoma gripped the hem of his shirt, he was terrified to find what just what his mother would do to him now.

He knew his mother had been looking forward to this day the moment his father had mentioned being gone on the say the servants were going to be gone. The smile she had given him upon finding out she would have the house to herself along with him, had been frightening for sure, putting even a child worse fear to shame. Freddy Kruger had nothing on Echizen Rinko.

Hearing the soft click of heels against tiled floor caused the small boy to cower at the thought of what his 'mother' would do to him. She could make the torture last for the whole week his father would be gone, or make him suffer and kill him as soon as she was finished, today. So many choices and many possiblities.

And each one terrified him more then the last. Closing his eyes, he waited, there was nothing else he could do anyways. A burning sensation in the back of his eyes, the only indicator of how truly scared he was, but he refuse to cry, he wouldn't let this _thing_ have that satisfaction.

The steps stopped and he feared to turn in the direction or to open his eyes. He didn't want to see just how close that woman was to him.

Pain. Unbearable pain gripped him, forcing his eyes open as his hair was yank, agonizingly so. Unbidden, a cry left his plump lips; eyes glistening with unshed tears. His hair was pulled viciously, forcing him on his hands and knees.

"It seems I finally have you alone, monster, how does it feel to be at my mercy, not like you will recieve any from me." A cold laugh escaped the woman's throat, "You deserve every ounce of this pain, brat, embrace it, this is pain only scratch the surface of the heartache I felt when my husband abandoned me in favor of _you_._" _

Ryoma whimpered at the pain, he would do anything to rid the hand gripping him. Raising his hand he dug is blunt nails into the womans hands, and like any other frighten feline would do, he began scratching at the pale appendage until she released his hair with a hiss.

"You bastard!" she yelled, kicking the five year old, "How dare you lay you filthy hands on me, you freak." She screamed back handing the cat-eyed boy.

Biting back the urge to cry, Ryoma lifted his head slightly, just in time to see a malevolent smile curl the ends of his _mother's_ lips, her face darkening into a fierce scowl. "I've got all day to play with you thought, so let's start now."

Rinko slammed her legs into Ryoma's chest, causing the boy to tumble backwards, with a cry of pain. Brown eyes narrowed, a sneer marring her otherwise flawless face.

"You're gonna pay for the hell you've made me suffer through, you demon child. You took my husbands attention away from me. You were suppose to be the thing that made Nanjirou realize how much I meant to him, but instead he forgot about me and dotted on you. All his attention was for you and he forgot about me."

Her shrill screams pained Ryoma's ears, "I thought by having you everything would be perfect. I would have Nanjirou, my prospering career. Nanjirou, he would be a famous tennis player. And our child would be the best of the two of us. We were going to be the picture perfect family, the envy of all, everything was suppose to be great!_" _Rinko yelled as she reached over and grabbed her son by the throat and drew him closer to her face_. _

"But when he found out about you, he retired from tennis and got into the business world, made it big in a few short months. At first this was even better then the life I imagined for us, but it wasn't, Nanjirou would spent days to weeks away from home, leaving me to fend for myself and then when you were born, he spent half of his time at work and the other half with you. He left no time for me. Me, his wife, his soulmate, the love of his life."

With a scream of rage, she flew Ryoma away from her; and because of how small he was, he ended up skidding across the polish floor, to slam against the wall. "Between meetings, mergers, business parties, fundraisers and spending what little time wasn't occupied with his work, he spent it with you. He had no time left for me." Rinko stormed towards the cringing boy and picked him up, only to toss him to the other side of the room, "And it's all your fault, you little cretin."

Against what he stated earlier, Ryoma found it difficult to stop the cries that escaped when Rinko walked over and brutally kicked him over and over again. When the pain became to unbearable, the Gods finally decided to have mercy on him and he fell into the sweet oblivion known to many as unconsciousness.

xXx

He awoke up a few days later in the hospital surrounded by his father and his closest friends who became like family to him, laying beside him on the bed was three of his closest friends, all asleep.

Upon seeing him awake, Nanjirou hugged him, sobbing, telling him how he had returned early when he got a call saying he was in the hospital. When asked what had happened, Rinko told him someone had attacked Ryoma when he was out playing.

But the looks the three men shared, Ryoma knew they didn't believe what she said.

* * *

_Ryoma_

_Age: 6_

* * *

Ryoma watched in trepidation as his father stood up; it was that time of year again. Reaching over, he grab his father's jacket and handed to the older man.

With a smile, Nanjirou grabbed the coat and slipped it on, and kneeled so he was levelled with him. "I'll see you in a few days, seishounen, and when I come back, we can practice more on your building up your tennis skills, heh, I know how much you love playing." Nanjirou ruffled his son's hair, "Your just like me in that regard, seishounen!"

Ryoma smiled and nodded his head, "Okay, tou-san."

Nanjirou wrapped his arms around Ryoma and brought him close to his chest, placing a kiss on the small boy's forehead. "I love you Ryoma."

"I love you to tou-san."

Nanjirou smiled and picked up his briefcase and made a move to open the door, "I'll see you later Rinko-chan, take care of Ryoma and yourself. I'll be back in three days." He called out, leaning over to place a chaste kiss on his wife's cheek, "Love you."

Rinko smiled and returned the sentiment, eyes glinting at the many possible ways she could beat the _hellspawn_ before Nanjirou returned.

Seeing his mothers expression, Ryoma flinched knowing it meant nothing good for him. Swallowing he mentally counted down the seconds till his father was gone and he was at the mercy of this wicked woman he was forced to call his mother.

Nanjirou patted his son's head one last time before making his way towards the door, twisting the knob, he opened the door, only to jerk backwards a gasp escaping his lips and eyes practically bulging, "Holy shit you bastards startled me." He called out, placing a hand against his chest, ignoring the snickering that was coming from his friends, "What brings the three of you here, We were going to meet at the airport, so why did you three decide to come to my house and partically give me an heart attack before our flight?"

Each of the men present were around the same age as Nanjirou. Antonio had short ruby red hair and forest green eyes, Nathaniel had, silvery-white hair and light gray eyes and the last one has blue hair with even darker blue eyes.

Antonio De Vera. the CEO of the De Vera company, which was in charge of several clothing stores around the world. Nathaniel Cunningham, CEO of Cunningham industry, he owned groups off banks and Kyle Hawthorne, CEO of Hawthorne global telecommunication.

The redhead, Antonio, walked forward, a broad grin covered his lips as he eyed the small boy, "Hey Ryoma, get over and give your uncle a hug."

Smiling, the golden eyed boy did as told and wrapped his arms around the redheads neck, "Hi uncle Toni." he chirped out, unaware of the intense look the redhead was shooting the woman leaning against the wall.

_"Bonjour Nanjirou, il ya quelque chose que je dois vous demander"_The white haired male, Nathaniel, stated with a smile as he watched Antonio tickle Ryoma with a fond expression.

_(Hello Nanjirou, there is something I need to ask you.)_

Nanjirou wrinkled his nose as he tried to decipher what was just said, his eye brow began twitching much to the white haired males amusement, _"Pourquoi insistez-vous en parlant français, Nathaniel, tu sais que je peux à peine parler et encore moins de comprendre la langue." _Nanjirou scratched the back of his head, "So what did you want to ask anyways?"

_(__"Why do you insist on speaking French, Nathaniel, you know I can barely speak, much less understand the language.")_

"Chroma wanted both Elliot and Ryoma to spend the night, tomorrow is he's birthday and he wanted to spend the whole day with them." Nathaniel smiled at the thought of his little boy, "Mariah is looking forward to it, she hasn't seen both Ryoma and Elliot for a while."

Nanjirou nodded his head, "Hey Ryoma." he called out immediatly gaining his son's attention, "Chroma wants you to spend the night at his house, do you wanna go?"

As soon as those words left his father's lips, the little boy was nodding his head in apparent happiness. Chroma had unknowingly rescued him from a week of torture. "Yes, I want to go." he replied.

Nanjirou grinned and faced his wife, "That's fine with you, right Rinko?"

"Yeah, sure." Rinko nodded her head, trying to hide the anger as she turned towards Ryoma, "Go get ready, so your father can drop you off at Chroma's."

With a nod of his head, Ryoma took off as soon as Antonio placed him on his feet. Unaware of the three pair of eyes that narrowed upon the woman. They knew something was wrong, especially by the way Ryoma reacted whenever in close contact with his mother. He was afraid, no not afraid, he was terrified of being in the same room as the woman. And it made them question all of the boys so called 'accidental injuries' or the excuse she had fed Nanjirou about Ryoma being bullied by some bigger kid, even though there was no such prove of that being true.

In no more then twenty minutes, Naruto was changed, packed and ready to leave. With a short, half-hearted goodbye to Rinko, the four men and the boy left the Echizen house and headed towards the Cunningham home to drop Ryoma off before heading towards the airport.

Ryoma knew though, the next time he was alone with his mother, might be the last time. She was sure to be pissed at the missed chance to torture him.

* * *

_Ryoma:_

_Age 7_

_Takes place after chapter 2_

_Hospital scene_

* * *

Tears fell, unabashed, from brown eyes as the figure sat hunched over in his seat, his elbows on his knees and fingers interlaced with his forehead resting on them. Silent prayers left his trembling lips. It had been about three hours since Ryoma had been brought in, the police had come and gone, yet no news about his beloved baby boy came.

The sound of rushed footsteps were heard, pounding against the floor and echoing around the small, silent room but not even that moved Nanjirou focus from the blinking red light above the ER door. He only removed his gaze when a pair of arms wrapped themselves around him and a blonde woman was kneeling in front of him.

"_Nanjirou!"_ Mariah cried out,_ "Comment est-il? Comment se fait-Ryoma?"_

_(How is he? How is Ryoma?")_

Shaking his head, lips trembling, he looked downward. "I don't know. The doctors hasn't left the room yet." he whispered. "But..."

Three boys, replica's of their father, were guided towards seats and made to sit down. The redhead, Alexander, was seated in the middle of a blue haired boy, Elliot, and the white headed boy, Chroma and despite not knowing what was going on, they knew one thing; something was wrong with Ryoma, and that thought alone caused the redhead to break down while Chroma and Elliot tried to comfort him. Alexander had always been the most sensitive out of the group and so easily brought to tears, thus he was always being protected, emotionally, by the other three.

"But...but what, Nanjirou? And where is that bitch? I would love to have a 'talk' with her!" called Veronica, Elliot's mother and wife of Kyle, a scowl forming on her face at she thought of a woman. a mother, who'd hurt her own child, especially a child as sweet as Ryoma.

Nanjirou shook his head, "Before we even arrived at the hospital, Ryoma stopped breathing..." the older Echizen's breath caught in his throat at that word, he could hardly believe he had nearly, could still, lose his baby boy.

Shocked gasp and cries were heard upon hearing the news. The teenagers, sat down, not having the strength to stand any longer. Alexander hunched over at the news and continued to cry while chroma and Elliot wrapped their arms around their friend but this time they allowed tears to fall from there eyes at the news.

"They used the defibrillator on him..." Nanjirou's voice hitched in his throat, as his hands clenched into a fist. "I could do nothing but watch helplessly as they shocked him. His small body arching and falling back on the bed. So small and pale looking." Nanjirou broke down into sobs.

Antonio patted his best friends shoulder while Mary-Kate, Mother of Alexander and wife of Antonio, sat beside him along with Veronica as they tried to comfort the distraught man while Mariah comforted the three children.

"Is Ryoga returning?" asked Blaire, Elliot's older brother, as he glanced towards Nanjirou, eyes red and arms wrapped around his older sister who was crying against his chest.

Nsnjirou gave a short nod, "I called as soon as I arrived, he was able to get on the next available flight here, so he won't be arriving for another three hours, your younger brother's with him." came the hoarse reply.

xXx

Echizen Ryoga, first son to Echizen 'Samurai' Nanjirou and older half brother to Echizen Ryoma, currently thirteen years old; he is enrolled in an all boys school along with Blake Hawthorne, and aside from all that the older Echizen son was protective over his baby brother often calling him by the affectionately given nickname of chibisuke.

Ryoga came to live with Nanjirou when he was ten and Ryoma was five, a year later, Ryoga was accepted into a prestigious all boys school in Europe along with Blake, only coming home for holidays and breaks.

XxX

No one knew how long they sat there waiting for the doctors to come out of the room, to let them know that Ryoma was going to be alright, he had to be, Nanjirou just could comprehend a world without his youngest. This feeling of helplessness was killing him, eating at his insides, he could barely breathe.

The children were all fast asleep having cried themselves to exhaustion, not that he could blame them, if this had been any other circumstance he would have followed their example, but as it wasn't really the time for that, and not to mention he wouldn't be able to sleep even if he knew he should, but how could he when...he didn't dare continue.

"_Oyaji!"_ a yell echoed in the silent room, causing all eyes in the waiting area to look towards the person responsible and was met with two young teens, the first had greenish-black hair and red eyes while the second had blue hair and bluish-green color eyes.

Nanjirou stood up, "Ryoga!"

Ryoga collided into his father, wrapping his arms around the older man, eyes red and puffy, "How is chibisuke? How is he?" he cried out, clutching at his father's shirt, "Is he alright?" tears were already filling his red eyes, lips quivering in fear. And Nanjirou could do nothing but hug his son tightly and whispered wnat he knew, then comfort his first born when he broke down.

Blake took a seat beside his mother, who turned and hugged him tightly. She would never understand how a woman, a mother, could harm her son so badly, and for so long. How could anyone be cruel enought to raise their hands against a child like Rinko had.

"Is Ryoma going to be alright?" Blake whispered, as he glanced towards his older siblings, his pseudo aunts, uncles, cousins and his younger brother Elliot; most of them was asleep and Blake would warrant a guess that it was due to exhausion.

Blair, Blake and Elliot's older brother, stood up, tired of the long wait, it was nearly eight hours and no one came to tell them anything. It was driving him, and everyone else, crazy. But before he could move towards the nurses station the red lights above the emergency door flashed off and the door opened to reveal a middle aged man, wearing a white lab coat, and held within his hand was a clipboard.

_"Echizen Ryoma!"_ his announcement caused the entire group to sit up, the ones who were asleep were woken up by those who had been awake and now they all sat staring at the doctor.

Nanjirou stood up slowly, "I'm his father. How is he?" he whispered stiffly, his hand holding a trembling Ryoga in place, who inhaled sharply and appeared to have stopped breathing bur the reassuring squeeze against his arm caused Ryoga to exhale shakily.

The doctor sighed and lowered the clipboard as he glanced at the former tennis pro, "I will not lie to you, Echizen-san..." Deep intake of breath was heard around the group as each of them prepared for the worse, while Ryoga clenched his eyes closed. "Your son was in a really critical condition when he was brought in, evident of this was when he stopped breathing on the way over and not to mention we lost him several times during the operation, which is one of the reasons the surgery took as long as it did. Your son is a fighter." the doctor smiled, "He wants to live and he proved it by fighting against deaths icy grip, and it's quite an amazing feat especially for someone as young as him. He must have one very protective guardian angel watching out for him."

Nanjirou smiled at that, "So he's going to be alright?"

The doctor gave a small sigh, sometimes he really hated his job, why couldn't he be a teacher or something, glancing at the boys father, he tapped on the clipboard, "He's stablized, but he isn't out of the dark yet. We're keeping him under a twenty four hour watch, and if nothing drastic happens in those hours, then we can start breathing easier. Just gotta pray that his guardian angel will help pull him through the next twenty four hours.

?How badly did that bitch beat him?" Ryoga glanced at the doctor, red eyes darker then their normal shade, "How bad is he? Will there be any long term damages? Handicap? Anything?"

"Well he was beaten pretty badly." the doctor flipped over the paper to examine the injuries, "Two fractured ribs on either side, one of which nearly punctured a whole through his lungs. A lot of internal bleeding especially near the chest area, it was luck that none of those blows landed on his heart. His right wrist is sprained, but should heal fairly quickly; several bones in his left arm were broken and during one of his attacks, the attaker took great joy in dislocating his shoulder then relocating it, only to dislocated it again, by the severe brusing in that area." the doctor swallowed when he saw the murderous looks most of the waiting room occupants were waring, "His legs are broken as well but with therapy and rehabilitation, Ryoma should be fine, his still young so his bones will heal nicely, but those are the lease of our worries."

"What do you mean?" Veronica grasped her husband, "Are you saying it gets worse then everything you just said."

The doctor gave a small nod, "He suffered numerous blows to the head and this is the most serious of his injuries, but until he wakes up, we won't know the full extent, thus there isn't much we can do about it."

Light cries erupted from the females while the males looked upset by the news.

Ryoga tightened his hold on his father, "Can we visit him?"

"I will allow five people to see him at a time." responded the doctor.

"Than that is easy" spoke Nathaniel "It is obvious who the five are. Nanjirou, Ryoga, Alexander, Chroma and Elliot."

Mariah gave a nod of her head and gently woke the three boys, "Hey you want to go visit Ryoma with Nanjirou and Ryoga?" The answer was immediate as the three jumped to their feet, nodded, and ran towards Nanjirou and Ryoga so they could go and visit Ryoma.

Ryoma was comatose for two months before he awoke.

* * *

_Ryoma:_

_Age: 8_

* * *

Sitting up in bed, Ryoma stared out the window but turned his gaze towards the other side of the bed when a rustle was heard and couldn't but smile when he saw his three best friend sleeping in a dog pile. It had been like this since he awoke from his coma the year before.

"Ah, I see your awake. Do you want to take a walk to stretch out your legs, Ryoma?"

Turning his head towards the speaker, and nodded his head when he spotted his private physician, who was also his psuedo cousin, Blair and gave a slight nod, and slid out of his cover and the bed and wobbled slightly on unsteady legs.

Plscing a reassuring hand on the younger boys shoulder, Blair guided Ryoma towards the door for a morning excerise and smiled, "Your making good progress, Ryoma, soon you'll be able to walk around on your own with no assistance."

Ryoma smiled at that, "I can't wait." he whispered. He was tired of having to rely on other people for simple things, like walking. "I hate burdening you guys like this. You must have a lot of other things to do, then help someone like me."

Blair tighted his hold on the younger male, "Banish such thoughts ftom that pretty little head of yours Ryoma. Your not a burden to us, and we are helping you because we care about you. Whatever poison that woman fed you, I don't want you listening to it. They are lies. Understand Ryoma?"

Ryoma bit his bottom lip, before giving a slow nod of his head.

"Good, come on. We can stop by the cafe down the street for some breakfast."

Giving a smile at the older male, Ryoma nodded his head, "Okay."

For the rest of the year, it was dedicated to Ryoma seeing a thearapist and s psychiatrist to speak about what his mother done to him for however long he had been abused by her, and on top of that, he had rehab with Blair in the mornings and the afternoons.

* * *

_Ryoma:_

_Age: 9_

* * *

if there was ever a moment in his life that he was proud, it was watching his son overcome the biggest obstacles in his life. After everything his been throught, Nanjirou didn't know if his son would ever recover, but slowly and surely he was. And he could be anymore prouder then he was in this moment. Not to say he didn't have his moments, for he did, that was to be expected though, but he was pushing through it.

Despite the injury that could've ruined everything, Ryoma was recovering and after just finishing his rehab and getting the okay from the doctor, Ryoma was training once again. Light matches to get his arms and legs back into motion, and Nanjirou was happy to see that despite the handicap Ryoga was giving to his younger brother, Ryoma wasn't doing too badly, in fact, he was doing quite good. He give Ryoma a few more months before he'd be able to play his brother on even ground. Nanjirou's smiled widen as he watched Ryoma take a familiar stance and fired off a twist serve.

Ryoga laughed as he leaned backwards, away from the ball heading straight for his face. "Eh, chibisuke. You got really good. I can't believe you practically mastered that serve, and only in a few months too. Thats pretty scary, otouto." Grinning the older Echizen sibling walked over, tapping his racket on his shoulder. "The next time I'm home, we'll have another match, okay, chibisuke. By than I know you'll be stronger."

Ryoma gave a small smile towards his older brother and nodded his head. "Do you have to go, aniki?" a pout made it's way on the younger's face causing a his father to chortle and Ryoga couldn't help but grin as he patted his adorable brother on his head.

"Yep. Blake and I are leaving to the airport in a couple of hours." Ryoga sighed glancing at his brother, sometimes we wished he didn't have to go so far away, he was missing a lot of Ryoma's life. Coming home for breaks and vacation, didn't seem long enough.

He glanced towards the side and watched as Alex, Elliot and Chroma ran over, with the redhead wrapping his arms around Ryoma and began praising the shorter on a good game. Ryoga smiled and turned towards and older blue haired teen who came to stand beside him with a grin as he watched the four younger boys. "Don't you feel like your missing out on a lot."

Blake gave a nod of his head, "Yeah, everytime I get back, it seems Elliot is that much older and I know nothing about what's going on except for what is being written to me via letters and emails."

Ryoga nodded his head. "Hey, chibi-tachi, Oyaji told me that you four practically rule the primary school you attend. Is that true?" the older Echizen smirked while Elliot gave a brief nod, he heard about that as well and was curious.

The nickname Ryoga called them earned him annoyed and disgruntled looks from the four before Chroma nodded his head, "Yeah. We're acknowledged as, 'The Princes' while Alexander..." Chroma chuckled, Elliot and Ryoma smirked while Alex pouted. "Alex is nicknamed 'The Princess' for obvious reasons. And no it's not based on his looks or Ryoma would be given that title as well." at that Ryoma shot the white haired boy a glare, which he returned with a grin.

Ryoga and Blake blinked before laughter erupted from their lips, realization dawning upon them, "Yeah that title does suit Alex."

"Shut up Ryoga, you bloody prat!" spat Alexander as he stuck his tongue at the older Echizen who returned the action in kind.

Ryoma shook his head. "How mature, Ryoga, picking fights with someone five years your junior. Don't you feel mighty proud of yourself." he snorted.

"_Oi, chibisuke, you little brat!" _

"_Mada mada dane, aniki!" _

Nanjirou chortled at the scene.

* * *

_Ryoma:_

_Age 1o_

* * *

After three years they thought he was starting to get better. He was playing and running around like nothing had ever been wrong and he could play tennis for hours, beating most people who challenges him. He thought he was better, but he was wrong.

Sitting on a bench at a park, Nanjirou was going over some business papers along with Antonio, Kyle and Nathaniel while their youngest played amongest themselves. Alexander was kicking a ball around, Chroma was bouncing a basketball, Elliot was tossing a baseball up and down while Ryoma was a few feet away, hitting a ball against the wall.

Everything was going fine before a shadow fell over Ryoma startling him and causing him to whipe around, just in time to see a hand pass over his face, flashes of his mother filled his sight and he fell backwards, a scream pouring from his lips as he cowered beneath his arms.

Nanjirou bolted from his seat, head shooting towards his sons direction only to see his small form trembling, a surprised looking male standing in front of him. And he ran towards his son with Nathaniel, Kyle and Antonio at his heels.

Alexander, Elliot and Chroma were already there by the time the adults arrived, having ran towards him after hearing his scream. The redhead and while haired boys were kneeling on either side of the boy, whispering soothing words into his ears while the blunet stood in front of Ryoma, his face turned tpwards the stranger and eyes narrowed, "Who are you? What did you do to Ryoma?" he yelled.

Nanjirou, Antonio. Nathaniel and Kyle stood in front of the kids.

"I didn't do anything." replied the man standing up, having been hit in the back of the head by a soccer ball earlier. "I was going to tap him, to ask if he would want to play with me, but he turned so fast, and before I could react he had already fallen backwards and started to scream."

Nanjirou bit his bottom lip and nodded his head, "I see. Sorry about this. My son doesn't like strangers standing too close to him, don't worry about it." the ex tennis pro glanced towards his son. "Maybe you should find someone else tto play against."

The man knew something was wrong, by the way the boy reacted, it could only mean one thing. And he knew he was right. Being a therapist for children with similar problems, gave him an eye for that sort of thing. "I see. I do hope he gets better soon."

Nanjirou frowned, "Better?"

"I'm a therapist for children with similar problems, so I can spot abused children a mile away."

The man narrowed his eyes before nodding, I see, hm, I apologize." he responded "I should be going." the light brown haired male nodded his head. "If you ever need someone to talk to, come see me." reaching into his pocket, the blue eyed male grabbed a card and handed to Nanjirou. "I'll be in America for the whole year before I return home, so I'd like to help your son, he seems to beed the help."

"Thank-you." he glanced at Ryoma, "He has seen several people in the last several years. I thought he was finally starting to get better." he whispered.

The unknown therapist gave a nod, "It takes years and years for children to get overcome such a traumatic event and even then they'll never truly forget, it'll only be repressed until someone does something to reawake those feelings. and for him to still react so strongly, it must've been a recent thing."

Nanjirou nodded, "Three years." he watched as Nathaniel, Kyle and Antonio lead the four kids away, "He was being abused for so long, but I never had a clue as to who it was until three years ago." tears filled the brown eyes, "I couldn't believe I didn't figure it out, It was so obvious, the clues were there, I just couldn't connect it until it was too late."

"That's usually the case, especially if it had been a loved one. You never want to think ill of a precious person unless you have no chose but to do so."

Nanjirou sighed and glanced at the card. 'Fuji Sousuke' "Can we make an appointment for sometime next week, Fuji-san?"

The brown haired male nodded, with a smile, "Sure. I'll clear Thursday, how does that sound?" after agreeing with the date, the two parted ways, offering goodbyes and see you next week.

* * *

_Ryoma:_

_Age 11_

* * *

Getting tired of having his real emotions used against him, Ryoma mastered the art of hiding ones feelings by constructing a metaphoric mask, the only thing he would show would be everyone that wasn't family or friends is indifference and the occasional smirk. He didn't care if they thought he was cocky or arrogant, anything was better then them knowing how he really felt.

"Heh, it seems like your son has regained that lost confidence of his." Nathaniel smiled, "Seeing that Therapist, Fuji-san, was good for him, right."

Nanjirou smiled, "Yeah. It appears that Ryoma has taken after me a little too much, right." the former Samurai crossed his arms over his chest. "Should be interesting. I wonder how the world will react to two more Samurai's." he watched the double match going on in front of him. The Echizen brothers vs. some strangers. And the brothers were winning.

"Game, set and match, winner: The Echizen brothers!" announced Alexander with a grin. "Great job!" he cheered,

Ryoma and Ryoga smirked, the former tugged at his cap, _"Mada mada dane!"_ one said, while the other followed with a _"Mada mada daze!"_

"Such a cocky boys you have Nanjirou!" commented Kyle crossing his arms with an affectionate smile tilting his lips.

Antonio smiled as Ryoma and Ryoga were swarmed by their friends, "With your youngest drastic change in personality, you wouldn't even know the kid had such a traumatic childhood."

Nanjirou grinned with a nod, "I'm glad he's starting to heal both physically and somewhat emotionally and psychologically." he crossed his arms, "He still gets up in the middle of the night in fear, thinking that bitch would come back and hurt him again, but aside from that, Fuji-san did a good job counseling him"

"Did you hear anything about her disappearance?" Mariah asked coming to a stop near her husband along with the rest of the females.

Nanjirou shook his head, "It's like she dropped off the face of the Earth." he replied with a deep frown, He wanted nothing more than to find that bitch and lock her up so she'd never be able to terrorize his son and Ryoma would be able ro rest easy knowing she'd never come back.

"That bitch will be back." scowled Veronica as she glared off into the distance "People like her, they always return. And since she blames Ryoma for your failing marriage..."

Mary-Kate nodded her head in agreement to what Veronica was saying before finishing the sentence. "She'll be back to hurt Ryoma again, or worse, kill him."

Nathaniel looked over at his best friend and shook his head, "She's right, Nanjirou." he said knowing what the Samurai was about to say, "People like her, they don't care abut restraining orders. No, she'll get someone else to grab Ryoma and once she has him, they'll be no telling what she'll do to him."

And Nanjirou couldn't do or say anything because he knew they were right, and that's what scared him the most.

* * *

_Ryoma:_

_Age: 12_

_Before coming to Jaoan_

* * *

Winning his fourth consecutive junior tennis title, Echizen Ryoma, adored by many and nicknamed the prince of tennis, stood in front of his friends. This will be the last time he'd see them until summer vacation; so a year. He was given the choice to attend the same boarding school as his brother or go to Japan and attend Seishun Gakuen; he chose the latter.

Alexander, Chroma and Elliot were all set to board their own flight, heading towards the boarding school in Europe. They were disappointed that Ryoma chose Japan, but they knew he wanted a change and Japan offered him that. And they hoped he finds some good friends there.

"Flight 106, New York to Europe, now boarding." a female's voice drawled which was followed by a male voice, "Flight 209, New York to Jaoan, now boarding."

The group of four shared a look, before Alexander and Chroma hugged Ryoma, wishing him well and a safe journet to Japan, after the two pulled away, Elliot pulled the younger into a hug. As they pulled away, the realization dawned.

This would be the first time since they all meant that they wouldn't be together. And that brought tears to Alexander's eyes as he was ushered away by his father, heading towatds the boarding area, while Ryoma walked with his own father.

* * *

_His Abusive Past:_

_End Flashback_

_Age 12_

* * *

Upon hearing their baby boys past, the group didn't know how to fill. Through out the story, some of them cried. others felt anger and sadness that Ryoma has to deal with something like that. Eiji was curled up against Oishi, eyes red and puffy from the hearing about the abuse his ochibi has to endure. Oishi and Taka looked as if they wanted nothing more then to faint, if it wasn't for the two people in their arms. Kaidoh looked upset. hissing and face contorted into a scowl, Momoshiro had his head tucked into his knees, while Taka patted his back. Inui just sat there, for once his notebook was closed and nowhere in sight.

Tezuka had his hands clenched tightly, his eyes narrowed dangerously. And Fuji was perhaps the most frightening of them all. His eyes were opened, showing the glinting blue which shone like burning inferno fueled by malice and it was directed towards the one woman who had the gall to harm someone like Ryoma. A child, who hid his innocence and kind nature behind an apathetic mask of cockiness and arrogance. She was lucky Ryoma didn't turn out to be some twisted psychotic freak.

As Nanjirou continued to speaking about the later years. From Ryoma waking from his two month coma to the classes he had to take. How Ryoma detested being around people and having contact with anyone, and if someone did touch him, he'd end up having a panic attack or breaking down into hysterics. Before he got so tired of crying and being weak that he forced himself to not think about it.

Nanjirou spoke about Ryoma's desire to learn to play tennis and how naturally talented he was, even though he was still recovering he was still able to give novices a run for their money, while injuries as he was.

The ex tennis pro spoke about the kind of trouble Ryoma and his three best friends would get into yet were never caught. And that brought several smiles and laughter from the group.

Something dawned to Fuji just then and it caused the tensai to glance towards Nanjirou, "Did you say, Fuji Sousuke?" he questioned, eyebrow raising, and upon getting a confused nod from Nanjirou, Fuji smiled widened, "That's my tou-san." he exclaimed, "So he was the one who helped Ryo-cham, which means Ryoma must've been the patient my father was talking about to my mother when he returned. He didn't say much, just that he was thankful that he didn't have to worry about people hurting his kids. When mother questioned him, he just said he has a patient whose mother was not parent material, and that was the end of that conversation. I never would've imagined, his patient would've been Ryoma, though."

"Wow, it's a small world after all." Nanjirou grinned, "Tell your father thanks for his excellent work." Fuji smiled and nodded his head. "But now that you know of Ryoma's past, I want you to promise me something."

The group gave a nod, waiting to hear what the older male would say.

"Promise me that you'll look after and protect Ryoma." Nanjirou's words caused the eight regulars to stare at him, each wearing an expression of utmost seriousness.

"Of course we'll look after and protect Ryoma Nan-ii-chan, you didn't need to even ask!" Eiji replied from his spot as he glanced at his ochibi. "But we'll make a promise anyways!" he added while the rest of the team nodded their heads in agreement.

Tezuka cleared his throat, confused as to why Nanjirou would ask them some thing like that, he already knew they'd protect Ryoma without having to be asked, but for him to actually say those words, something had to have happened and by how Ryoma reacted, he could warrant a guess, but he didn't wan't to assume, he wanted a positive confirmation, "Why did you have us make such a promise, Nanjirou?"

"She's back!" a the confused looks he was getting, Nanjirou glanced towards his son, Ryoma's mother..." clenching his fist, the ex pro turned towards his son's friends, "Rinko's back!"

* * *

_Tsuzuku_

_(To be continued)_

* * *

_Tenma_


	5. A promise to protect

_Title: His abusive past_

_By: Namikaze Naruto, tenma no ouji_

_Revised and Rewritten_

* * *

**_Disclaimer: _**_Prince of Tennis does not belong to me, but I do own my OC's and the plot._

**_OC's: _**_The three main OC's and their family who will play significant roles. They are Ryoma psuedo aunts, uncles and cousins. _

_-The nicknames were changed_

_Alexander James De Vera _

_(Nicknamed: The Princess )_

xXx

_Elliot Sylvan Hawthorne_

_(Nicknamed: The King)_

XxX

_Chroma Fain Cunningham_

_(Nicknamed: The Prince)_

xXx

_-(Ryoma's nickname, if you couldn't guess is, in fact, the Queen:)_

* * *

___A promise to protect_

___and_

___A new hope_

* * *

Frozen in shock, the Seigaku regulars stared disbelievingly at the Samurai before comprhension dawned, and yells broke out; Eiji and Momo being the loudest, profanities escaping the latters mouth as he cursed the woman who was abusing his youngest friend for so long. Kaidoh was hissing agressively, eyes narrowed and a scowl curling his lips; he wouldn't allow anyone to hurt the boy he considered a brother, mother or not, then again, she could hardly be called a mother now could she.

Oishi and Taka would've fainted had they not been to worried about Ryoma's mentality and trying to calm Eiji and Momo down. Inui was mentally colculating and trying to figure out the best course of action to take to better protect Ryoma. Despite Tezuka calm, stoic visage, the group could tell their captain was beyond pissed, by the clenching of his jaw, and the apparent anger in his gaze that promised pain to anyone who tried to hurt anyone close to him, especially his pillar. And Fuji, was shaking, no not shaking, trembling, in rage. The hate and malice he felt for the woman poured through his pores.

"If that bitch even dares to breathe in the same direction as Ryoma, I'll fucking slit her throat." hissed Fuji, eyes opened and glinting, "I'd be doing the world a favor by getting rid of trash like her." at this moment, the only person who'd be able to snap Fuji out of his sadism would be Ryoma. "How dare she ruin his childhood and then make a return to ruin his present, unacceptable." the blue eyed tennis genius was in full rant, which terrified his friends.

Momoshiro, Eiji, Kaidoh, Oishi and Taka glanced towards the brunet, and couldn't stop the shiver that overtook their body at the sight of the effeminate male. If people thought Fuji was scary before, well, they'd be hell pressed not to piss their pants and suffer a heart attack at the look the young man was sporting. Inui was writing something down into his notebook, what it was, no one could even warrant a guess. And Tezuka was as stoic as ever.

"And that's why he's known as the sadistic tensai!" Momoshirou whispered to his rival, who hissed out an agreement, or what the dunk smash percieved as an agreement.

Fuji turned towards Momo and flashed a red herring smile, which put every-one on edge, especially the person the smilee was directed to, "Did you say something Momoshiro?"

Shaking his head rapidly, Momo denied, "No! I didn't say anything Fuji-senpai, what makes you think I said anything?" sweat started dripping from Momo's forehead.

"Saa..." Fuji nodded his head, thoughtfully, a hand cupped his chin, eyes closed and a small smile painted across his lips, "I must've heard wrong then. I should have known you wouldn't call me a sadist, hm." Momo shook his head while the others watched in amusement.

Nanjirou watched them for a while before he chortled. He couldn't help it. These kids were so amusing. He was glad his son had other people he could rely on instead of his friends in America.

Hearing the laughter, everyone turned towards the sound, and watched as Nanjirou bent over, holding his stomach, "Eh, you kids are a riot. I believe you'll get along well wth Ryoma's other friends. The royal four."

"The royal four?" Oishi questioned, while the rest of the group looked curious at the name, "Is that the name for Ryoma and his three friends in America?"

Nanjirou gave a nod of his head, "Yeah, though I'm not sure how they came to be known by those names and whenever anyone asked, they'd change the subject; maybe you guys would be able to get it out of him."

Fuji chanced a glance in the direction where Ryoma lay and blinked when dazed golden eyes slitted open, and hummed, "I guess Ryoma-chan could tell us, right Ryo-chan?"

A grunt, "Tell you what exactly Fuji-senpai?"

"Nya, hoi, ochibi, why are you and your friends called the royal four. I bet you were the prince weren't you, that's probably why your nickname is the prince of tennis. ne?"

Ryoma turned his head away, a pink shade dusting his cheeks. "Not really, no." he turned and glance at his friends. "Elliot is the King, Alexander's the Princess, Chroma is the prince and I..." Ryoma had no need to continue, as the group could figure it out for themselves.

Momoshiro and Kikumaru, erupted into laughter. Oishi, Taka, Inui, Kaidoh and Fuji were polite in their amusement and tried to hide their laughter Tezuka was stone faced, but if you knew him as well as the group did, you knew he was just as amused as the others.

Nanjirou chortled, "No wonder you kept quite. Wait until everyone finds out that your the queen in the relationship. I would've pegged you as the princess, seeing how much of a brat you could be."

Ryoma's eyebrow twitched. "Shut up." he mumbled, turning his head away.

"Don't worry, Ryoma-chan." Fuji smiled, "At least we know what we could do for the end of the year cultural festival." the brunet smiled, widened at the thought as he glanced towards the captain, "We could do a skit about Sailor Moon." Fuji chuckled, "That way Ryo-chan isn't the only one playing dress-up. And of course, he'll be Sailor moon, the leader of the sailor senshi and neo Queen Serenity. The rest of us will be his guardian soldiers; I want to be Venus. Tezuka, you can be Pluto, Eiji, Mars. Inui is Uranus. Kaidoh is Neptune. Oishi is Mercury. Taka-san can be jupiter and Momo could be Saturn." the smile widened into a grin, the end curled with a sadistic pleasure at seeing his teammates expressions.

The rest of the Seigaku regulars sans Eiji, deadpanned at the idea and glanced at each other. There was no way any of them could pull of being a girl. The only one who could and look good doing so would be Eiji, Ryoma and Fuji, each of them being on the feminine side, the latter two more so.

Nanjirou continued to laugh, imagining his son and his team in short skirts, blouses, boots, the whole get-up and it cracked him up. "Haha! I love it. Fuji, you are a genius."

Ryoma rolled his eyes, really, must his father indulge the sadist.

"Why thank-you Nan-ji-chan." the brunet hummed, closing his eyes, a bright smile painted across his lips, the ends curled a bit hinting at the sadistic pleasure he was having at his friends expense.

Momoshiro scowled at the thought, "No way!" he yelled gaining everyone's attention, including a very unamused tensai, whose blue eyes was opened and glinting, "If anything, you would be Saturn, Fuji-senpai, or even Inui-senpai!" with that the dunk smash player crossed his arms and turned his head away.

The group stared at Momo blankly, Kaidoh hissed a 'dumbass' under his breath. They didn't know whether to palm their forehead or not at Momo's comment.

"Anyways." Inui cleared his throat, "I don't believe we'll be doing a skit this year Fuji. Ryuuzaki-sensei already told the principal that we were doing a cosplaying cafe, like a host club, sort of thing."

Fuji hummed, "Well, that's okay, we could still use the sailor senshi outfit to cosplay at the cafe." the tensai smiled, amused. "I'd imagine a lot of the teen boys wouldn't mind, as well as the girls."

Desprete to change the subject, Oishi was about to say something when the phone rang, silencing everyone as they all glanced towards the contraption, to see it was Ryoma's phone. Fuji reached over and took it, pressing the speaker phone, incase it was the boys mother, or some hired thug, he motioned for Ryoma to speak.

"Hello."

What followed next was a series of yells blending and mixing until all you heard was a jumbled mess of loud noise. After several minutes of this, Ryoma told the people on the other line to shut up.

"Now, one at a time, tell me slowly, what's going on?" he glanced at his friends and mouthed the words, 'Chroma, Elliot and Alexander.' to which they gave a nod and settled down.

_**"Abbiamo sentito parlare la tua squadra vince, dei Congratulazioni cittadini." **_

Lost and confused the group glanced towards Tezuka. Oishi asking if he knew what was being said. Tezuka furrowed his brows a bit and gave a slight nod of his head, "I believe the speaker heard about our victory and is congradulating Ryoma."

Nanjirou smiled, "That's pretty good, kid captain. It takes me a while before I can actually understand what is being said, but, Ryoma's pretty good with the language though. Could speak it just as good as English and Japanese before he was even five."

_**"Grazie"** _

Nanjirou grinned, "I know that one, Ryoma said thank-you." Tezuka gave a nod of his head indicating that he was indeed right about that. "That word is so common it's hard not to know it by now."

_"Wir sind so stolz auf dich Ryoma"_

Tezuka blinked his eyes. "They are proud of him, I guess for winning the nationals." the captain furrowed his brows. First it was Italian and now German, he wondered what the last one would speak in.

_"Danke"_

Nanjirou smirked, "He said, 'thank-you' again."

Fuji chuckled, "Even speaking to his close friends, he's a person of few words."

Nanjirou nodded his head, "Elliot is the same way. Chroma has a personality sort of like yours and Inui, sans the notebook and mathematic mumble jumble and is most likely the reason why that seishounen can handle your sadism without blinking."

"So Chroma is some sort of like data collecting Sadist?" The light haired tensai inquired, with a raised brow. That was kinda facinating; and a lot of options to blackmail others, maybe he should try that out.

Nanjirou hummed, "Yeah. Alexander is the complete opposite though. He's like Eiji and Oishi rolled into one. Hyperactive but softhearted; easily moved by emotions and brought to tears."

**"Ryoma, comment faites-vous? Êtes-vous blessé? Nous avons entendu votre adversaire a été difficile; il a fermé tous vos sens."**

The words caused Fuji to pause in what he was going to say and turned towards his captain, curious at the concern sounding voice and deduced that this must be Alexander.

"He is asking how Ryoma is doing and if he's hurt. They heard that his opponent had the abilty to turn off someone's senses." Tezuka furrowed his broes, "That's pretty much what he said."

**"Je suis bien princesse Alex. Yukimura jouer au tennis effrayant." **

Tezuka furrowed his brows, "Hm, Ryoma said that he's fine and that Yukimura plays scary tennis." the captain gave a nod at that. The Rikkaidai captain's tennis was really something, the rest of the team shivered at the reminder.

"Why are you three speaking in your native tongue? Where are you?"

A hyper voice, the one that just spoke cut through the room, "At the private landing. waiting for the jet. It's getting feuled up and all that; we're eating right now."

Ryoma grunted, "Heading to New York already? Isn't school still going on"

"No Ry, school let out Yesterday, so we're already in New York." a light, soft voice replied with a chuckle, "As soon as the jet is finished, we're coming to Japan to visit you. So make sure to be at the airport tomorrow, Ryo."

Nanjirou choked, "Hey, does your parents even know what you three are doing? I'm pretty sure you haven't told them what your planning on doing."

"We left them letters, beside our parents aren't even here." An indifferent voice responded to Nanjirou's questioning, "So we decided to go visit Ryoma, since it's been nearly a year since we've seen him."

Ryoma groaned, "You really should tell your parents, they'll be worried when they find out you've taken the private jets, again."

"Don't worry Ryo, as Elli said, we wrote them letters; Henry has them and he knows to give them to our parents when they come home, and if they should call, to read the letter to them, so either way they'll know we took the jet and we're in Japan."

Nanjirou shook his head, "Kids these days." he mourned."So troublesome."

Ryoma ignored his father's bitching and continued to chat with his friends, before they said there were boarding the jet and they'll call upon landing at the airport.

"Well, that's interesting." Fuji smied, "You don't mind us coming with you, do you Ryo-chan?" the tensai blinked open blue eyes to stare at Ryoma, who shook his head in the negatibe, causing a wider smile to form on the light haired males lips. "Great!"

Ryoma brow twitched and bit and he turned away from Fuji to glance at his father, "Is the rooms ready, oyaji?" Nanjirou mumbled several choice words about how his son was such an uncute brat, and he would never understand where this attitude came from, before nodding his head at his son's question.

With a lighthearted goodnight, Ryoma led his teammates/ friends towards the stairs, "You've been here so much, you really don't need me showing you to the rooms you have been using since first coming here."

Agreeing with that the group wished each other goodnight, with Eiji and Momo hugging the smaller boy and the others offering smies as they separated into groups of two, well most of them did, the only ones who didn't were Ryoma, Fuji and Tezuka.

* * *

_Elsewbere_

_with _

_Atobe Keigo_

* * *

Wide blue eyes stared at the paper in his hand, glancing side to side, he observed every word with a frown, before glacing towards an older man sitting behind a desk, eyes just as blue stared back.

"What is this grandfather? And why are you showing me something like it."

Folding his hands upon the flat surface of the desk, the older Atobe stared at his grandson, "I'm aware that you know this boy, at the very least is aquainted with him I heard you and your friends talking about him one day, I knew his name sounded familiar but it never connected until I saw this folder sitting on my desk, then I remembered why he was so familiar.

Atobe Keigo stared at the sheets of paper in front of him, with tremblng hands he re-read everything written, _'Echizen Ryoma, 7 years old, hospitalization, nearly died three times, currently in a coma... _Blue eyes hardened as he gripped the folder, he won't let whoever did this get away. He'll make them pay for their crimes against Ryoma.

* * *

_Elsewhere_

_Rikkaidai tennis_

_team!_

* * *

The Rikkai team glanced at their captain, whose smile was still wide and excited every since they left the stadium; they had never seen their captain so pleased at a lost match. "Echizen Ryoma, that boy-a sure is interesting, isn't he?"

Sanada gave a nod of his head, "Sure is." the dark haired vice captain crossed his arms over his chest and glanced at his best friend, "You want to play him again, Seiichi?"

The blunet gave hummed, "Yes, and like I told Echizen-kun..." blue eyes gazed towards the darkened sky, "It'll be with fun tennis instead of our usual play style, after all Rikkaidai deserve to have sometime off just to relax. We can invite Seigaku and Hyotei as well, maybe even Shitenhoji. What do you guys think?"

The outspoken ones cheered their agreement, while the more reserved and quite ones nodded their consent, it would prove to be very interesting at the least, with so many rival tennis players being in the same place at the same time.

"Possiblity of everyone agreeing to this: 100 percent." Yanagi replied facing his captain.

Yukimura smiled, "Great, I'll notify Tezuka, Atobe and Shiraishi later." with that said the group split up, each of them heading towards their respective homes, chatting happily about their vacation; the excitement they felt practically buzzed through the air.

Sanada stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and faced his best friend, "So, what's on your mind Seiichi?" the vice captain, tilted his head downwards, the brim of his cap shadowing his eyes, "I know there is something more you wish to say, so..."

Yukimura Seiichi smiled lightly, "That Echizen Ryoma, he really is as good as everyone says, if not better." the blunet ran slim fingers through his short, wavy blue hair, "And to think, he's only twelve, I'm looking forward to see his final limits, it's going to be interesting."

Sanada glanced at his captain and nodded his head, "Aa." he replied crossing his arms. Ryoma was a really good tennis player, one of the best he has ever played against. And to be able to defeat Yukimura and his yip tennis, it was an amazing feat and not something that a lot of people could say they accomplished.

Yukimura chuckled at the reply he got from his best friend, "It gives you some kind of thrill, ne, there's something very exciting about playing against him; the way his eyes shine, the fire flaring within them, it ignites something deep inside and no matter what you want to keep playing him because that high you get it's just that addicting; like a drug." whispered Yukimura "Is that how it was for you Sanada? Is that how you felt when you faced him?"

"Aa" Sanada gave a brief nod of his head, "The rush of playing an opponent that never gives up, who thrives off a challenge, that evolves even while in a match." the vice captain closed his eyes, "Yeah, I felt that. Ryoma overcame every obstacle I threw at him, even when he was being pressured by my invisible serve and all hope looked bleak, he evolved; after that I stood no chance and he managed to defeat me!"

Yukimura nodded his head, "Saa, he never loses his cool and never backs down, even when the win seems impossible; it's as if he can adapt to any given situation, which makes his tennis style a hundred times more frightening then even mine. He really does deserve the title, 'The Prince of Tennis,' ne?"

Sanada nodded his head in agreement, "Aa. He's going to go far."

Yukimura turned and smiled at his friend, "I'll see you tomorrow, Gen!"

"Aa, see ya!" he called back as they parted ways.

Yukimura turned the corner and looked up at the twinkling stars and smiled, "I'll see you soon, Echizen-kun; you are an interesting person and I wish to figure you out for myself!' with that thought in mind the blue haired captain started for home, unaware of what the next day will bring forth.

* * *

_Elsewhere_

_in _

_Osaka, the Kansai area_

* * *

"I'll finally get my revenge on that brat. It may have taken five years but I'm finally in a position where I can't get caught as easily and those idiots will never think to look for me here of all places." Rinko gripped the arms of her chair, "Soon that demon brat will be dead, and Nanjirou will come to his senses and everything will be as it was before that brat corrupted my love." Cruel laughter filled the room causing shivers to shoot up and down the spines of everyone who heard the sound.

* * *

_Tsuzuku_

_(To be continued)_

* * *

**_AN:_**_ If my German, French or Italian was off, I apologize to any who are native speakers of those language(s)._

_Tenma_


	6. Reunion's and a hero

_Title: His abusive past_

_By: Namikaze Naruto, tenma no ouji_

_Revised and Rewritten_

* * *

_The Atobe and Tezuka police corp... _

_- Atobe Kei (Keigo's grandfather) had a love for solving crimes doing detective works and through this he met Kunikazu Tezuka (Kunimitsu's granfather) who was also into that sort of stuff and with his influence and money Kei had created their own detective business which immediately became a hit. The Atoka police force. And soon afterwards tuey merged their small business with Atobe corps (Kei's father's and brother owned ir) for better resources, but they operate separately from the corporation. _

_- In their youth both Keisuke (Keigo's father) and Kuniharu (Kunimitsu's father) got involved with police work and enjoyed helping people who needs it. At 26, the two were given a case that took them to America, the case intrigued both Keisuke and Kuniharu and they immediately left Japan to meet with the father who wanted to discuss things in face. __They had worked hard on the case but everything came to a halt when the woman, Rinko, seemingly vanished and with no leads and no where abouts the case was put away, till such a time where the woman will appear again. _

_Soon after that Keisuke and Kuniharu went into the business part of Atobe corp._

* * *

_His abusive past:_

_Reunion's _

_and a __hero_

* * *

Fuji couldn't help but chuckle as he watched the twitching form of the teams baby. It was amusing to see the usually apathetic boy so nervous, of was that excitement that caused him to twitch like that. "Saa, Ryoma-chan, you seem oddly restless, are you okay?" he raised an eyebrow in question, causing the rest of the team to turn and look at the prince.

Ryoma tugged at his cap, "I'm excited. I haven't seen them in a year after all." he tried to frown at his friends, which made the group smile larger at the adorable sight he made. The frown had the opposite affect Ryoma was aiming for as the look made it seem as if the boy was actually pouting and combine that with the large golden-green cat-like eyes he possessed, Ryoma made an adorable sight. Eiji would have leapt at Ryoma, intending to smother him in his death embrace when a voice stopped him from doing so.

"**Ry-o-ma!"** Someone yelled causing many heads to turn in the direction the voice came from, only to stare at three yound boys making their way towards a group of eight not to far away. The first boy they saw was lightly tanned with mid-back length fire engine red hair streaked with light orange and emerald green eyes. He was dressed in a pair of blue jeans, a white turtleneck and some blue converse shoes.

The second boy was also lightly tanned but he had silvery-white hair with black tips that stood out proudly because of how naturally spiky his hair is and grayish silver eyes. He was dressed in a pair of white pants and a dark red long-sleeve. The last male was on the pale side but it was far from sickly, with tousled shoulder length dark blue hair with sea green streak through the strands. He was dressed in a pair of beige jeans and a dark blue long sleeve.

"Ryoma!"

The said boy smiled as he got to his feet, bracing himself for the usual greetings he'd get from his energetic friend, just as the red head reached him, Ryoma made sure his feet were firmly planted on the ground, as he felt a pair of arm threw themself around his neck, and a body slightly larger then him, collide against him, and belately realized that no matter how he had prepared himself for Alexander's hugs, he was just like Eiji, thus, they were both knocked to the ground with Alex on top.

Not to be deterred, both Chroma and Elliot dropped their bags beside the chairs, and without pause, bent down and skidded across the floor, on their knees, coming to a stop on either side of Ryoma, they proceeded to throw themselves around Ryoma, mindful of the redhead still on top of him.

"Ryoma, we missed you!" the white haired boy called out, "We hope you weren't too lonely without us." Chroma teased, with a smile, eyes glowing with all the happiness he felt to be reunited with the emerald haired boy he considered a younger brother.

From the side the rest of the regulars watched with smiles as their baby boys friends, well two of them, shot out various question, never pausing long enough to let Ryoma answer. Eiji had to be physically restrained from joining the younger boys on the ground. With a smile, Fuji grabbed his camera and began snapping pictures of the scene before him, in amusement, "They are so adorable."

Elliot rose up, so he was sitting on his knees, and ruffled Ryoma's hair, much to the said boys depleasure as he gently smacked the hand away from his head, which was absent of his usually placed hat, "Don't do that Elli!" Ryoma scowled, wrinklubg his nose elicting squeals and cries of kawaii from Eiji'

Chroma glanced at them as if just realizing that they had guest, "Who are you? Friends of our Queen?" Ryoma glared at Chroma while the group chuckled at the use of Ryoma's feminine moniker'

"Shut up Chroma!" Ryoma would've tugged at his cap if he was wearing it as he shot a chilling glare at his teammates and friends for laughing.

The white haired boy grinned and waved his hands in front of his face, "Maa, maa, Ryo-chan calm down and stop making such a scary face, it's unbefitting a queen to wear such a look." the smile that curled Chroma's lips caused Ryoma to twitch, resisting the urge to strangle his friend. He loved Chroma like a brother but some times he was just too much for anyone, sans Elliot, to handle.

Elliot rolled his eyes and smacked his boyfriend in the back of the head, "Knock it off." the blue haired boy glanced at Ryoma and shrugged, "You know Chroma." that statement was accompanied by two sighes, "So who are your friends?"

Ryoma turned and looked towards his friends/teammates and smirked at them while motioning them over. "These are my teammates and my friends." Ryoma gestured twards the stoice male first, "Our buchou, Tezuka Kunimitsu."

Tezuka nodded his head in greeting.

"The vice captain, the first half of Seigaku's golden pair, and the teams resident mother, Oishi Shuichiro"

"Echizen" protested Oishi while the rest of the team laughed, chuckled or smirked at the weak sounding protest and with a soft sigh and a smile he gave a short wave towards the three boys.

"The tensai and the resident sadist of the team Fuji Syuusuke"

"Saa..." chuckled Fuji as he opened his eyes to reveal steel diamond blue orbs "That's mean Ryo-chan." he replied closing his eyes while keeping a smile on his lips, "It is nice to meet Ryo-chan's friends."

Elliot and Alex looked uneasy as they glance from Chroma to Fuji and back again while the aforementioned white haired male smiled, "I can't wait to get to know you better Fuji-senpai." which put the Seigaku regulars on edge, one sadist was enough, two was just asking for trouble.

Before Fuji could say anything in response, Ryoma decided to conrinue with the introductions, "Next is the data man Inui Sadaharu. If he gives you anything don't accept it, especially if it's suppose to be his so-called 'health drinks'." Ryoma glance at his friends, "There is nothing remotely healthy about them, if anything they are completly gross and would most likely put you in the hospital first."

Many agreements meant that response except two. Inui being one who rather liked the taste of his juice and the other being Fuji whose taste buds died a long time ago.

"The strongest power player in junior high, with a split personality while a racket is in his hand, Kawamura Takashi." Taka-san gave a wave, a bashful smile forming on his lips before he rubbed the back of his head looking a bit sheepish. Alexander smiled and waved at the brunet.

Ryoma glanced towards the remainder who he has yet to introduce, "The redhead is the teams acrobat and net player, along with being the second half of Seigaku's golden pair, Kikumaru Eiji."

"Hoi! Hoi! Chibi-tachi, nya!" Eiji called out with a grin while waving his hand excitedly, his happiness was very evident. Chroma, Alexander and Elliot gave him an annoyed look for calling them chibi's.

Knowing their irritation at being called anything retaining to their height or their age, Ryoma decided it would be better to interrupt them before they got started on their long winded ranting, "Anyways" he stated, diverting his friends attention to the broom haired male, "Seigaku's trickster, Momoshiro Takeshi."

Momoshiro grinned with a wave, "But you can call me Momo-chan-senpai!"

The three stared at him with incredolous looks. Alexander wrinkled his nose and turn his head to the side. "I think I'll call you Momo-senpai instead!" the other two nodded their heads in agreement.

Momo crossed his arms, "EH, that's the same thing Echizen said."

"And the last person with the green bandana is Kaidoh Koaru, the teams viper and endurance player." Ryoma replied.

"Ffssshhhhu..."

Ryoma shook his head when the three glanced at him after hearing the hiss.

"It's nice to meet all of you. Ryoma spoken of you guys, so it's nice to finally put faces with the names and descriptions." smiled the white haired male, he was about to continue when he was cut off by laughter, and turned towards the source.

Alexander was bent over, hands clutching at his stomach as he laughed; everyone was staring at him in confusion, wondering what the redhead was laughing about. Ryoma, Chroma and Elliot were bemused by their friends behavior; in between the bouts of amusement, the group could make out the words 'Seigaku' 'dog' 'monkey' and 'pair'. As if that was some type of code Chroma chuckled while Ryoma and Elliot rolled their eyes and smirked.

"Hoi, what's going on, nya?"

Ryoma faced the team, "When I first started at Seigaku, I might have told them a bit about you guys." at the silent question, the prince of tennis decided to continue, "I described Kaidoh and Momo as Seigaku's dog and monkey pair." Eiji was the first to burst, followed shortly by the soft chuckles of Fuji, the others tried to conceal their amusements but failed, even Tezuka couldn't stop the smile from overtaking his feature. Momo protested and Kaidoh hissed while glowering.

After a while the white haired male was able to stop his laughter enough to introduce himself, "My name is Chroma Fain Cunningham, feel free to call me Chroma and no san, chan or kun needed just Chroma."

The red head, finally getting his laughter under control, raised one arm over the prince's shoulder in a wave while the other was wrapped around boy wonders shoulder, "Alexander-James De Vera, but you call me Alex or A.J. Ryoma, Chroma and Elliot calls me Xander some times so I guess you call me that as well. Oh yeah there will be no need to add the san, kun or chan to my name as well."

"Elliot Sylvan Hawthorne. Call me Elliot or Elli, doesn't matter to me. There will be no need to add the suffix to my my name as well besides it will sound weird to hear It said that way." was the blunt response from the blue haired boy.

"It's nice to meet you three." called Oishi with a smile.

Eiji bounced around with a grin, "Yeah, we never knew ochibi-chan had any other friends aside from us, nya."

"Heh" Chroma snorted and glanced at Ryoma with a frown, "What is it Ryo? Is there something wrong?" Elliot and Alex glanced towards the boy as well, "You know we were never fooled by that fake nonchalant look, so what is it?"

Ryoma sighed, and glanced at his Seigaku friends briefly before looking towards his oldest friends, "She's back!" at their confused look, the prince of tennis elaborated, "My mother, she's back. She sent a letter to my dad, the night before."

The three froze at hearing those words. Rinko had pretty vanished from the face of the earth and they never thought they would ever see that bitch again, but here she was making a comeback and trying to ruin Ryoma's life once again.

"Let's go somewhere to talk about this new development shall we." Chroma's tone was anything but pleasant. He was pissed and it was showed through the tone he used.

Fuji opened his eyes a bit, a creepy smile gracing his lips, "Yes, let's go and talk about what we're going to do to that bitch once she makes an appearance."

* * *

_With_

_Atobe_

* * *

Stepping out of his limo, the young Atobe heir glanced at the house in front of him in surprise. He never took Ryoma for being part of the wealthy family, but judging by the boys attitude most times, he should have guess. Shaking his head, Atobe made his way to the door, upon reaching it he knocked several times and waited for an answer.

While waiting for someone to open the door, Atobe's thoughts returned to the younger male and a fond smile etched it's away upon the arrogant diva's lips. He didn't know when or even how it happened, only that upon realizing his own feelings for the boy it was too late to turn back.

He had fallen in love. And with the worst possible person. It was nothing to do with the boy himself, but with all the headache and competition that will erupt when everyone finds out just how many people are seemingly in love with Ryoma. Just thinking about them made the Atobe heir frown.

Seigaku's esteemed buchou, Tezuka Kunimitsu. He knew Tezuka since they were pratically still in diapers, their fathers being close friends snd their fathers before them, so naturally, they were always together and because of this fact, it was obvious, that Tezuka was absolutely smitten by the young pre-teen. It became apparent by the little things that might not seem like much, but to those who knew the stoic Seigaku buchou, it was unlike him; from personally training him after practices to wanting t hang out with the team when before he would never actually consider doing such a thing.

Seigaku's tensai, Fuji Syuusuke. It was hardly noticeable at first but Atobe saw how protective the brunet was over Ryoma, well, too be fairly honest, the entire Seigaku team was protective, but Fuji was possessively protective over the prince and if any-one even looked at him the wrong way, they'd be on the receiving end of a glacier-like glare that could freeze a blizzard with the sheer intensity. And if he just so happens to be smilng, with that particular glare, one would beg for hell's mercy, instead.

As Tezuka liked to say, 'Yudan sezu ni ikou', especially when the other two vying for Ryoma's heart was the emperor of Rikkaidai, Sanada Genichirou, and the hailed Kami no ko, Yukimura Seiichi. Of course he, himself, also seeked to hold the prince's heart. Out of the five choices, two of them had the best chance of winning Ryoma's love, if they hadn't already that is. And those two are quite obvious; the Seigaku captain and tensai would be the ones to garner the boys love, and it wasn't at all fair.

Atobe shook his head. He would be the victor of Ryoma's heart after all he was the great ore-sama. He was amazing, beautiful, gracious, and graceful. Everyone is awed by his prowess and Ryoma would be no different. Or so he liked to believe. Walking towards the door Atobe knocked on the hard surface and watched as the door opened to show a male in his late thirties, who looked similar to Ryoma.

"Hm, are you one of Ryoma's little friends? I've never seen you before!" the man scratched the back of his head, "And I can't recall ever hearing anything matching your description. Are you from a rival tennis team and is here to challenge the brat?"

Atobe twitched and shook his head, deciding that honesty was the best policy, in regards to getting close to Ryoma, especially if this man was his future father in law then he must make a great first impression, "Ore-sama and Echizen-kun are not really friends." he replied, 'I wish to be more, though.' "But ore-sama is an acquaintance of his from a rival tennis team, but that's not the reason for my visit. Ore-sama has some-thing he wishes to inform the both of you about as soon as Echizen-kun returns."

Nanjirou furrowed his brows before he smirked. "Wait I know you. Ryoma called you an arrogant monkey. Atobe Keigo, right?" not waiting for a response Nanjirou nodded his head, "You must be him, A mole..." 'It''s a beauty mark!' protested Atobe which was ignored as Nanjirou continued like nothing was just said, "under his right eye, purple hair and dark blue eyes. Looks arrogant and will sound like he's a king." Nanjirou chortled "King of the monkey, that is!"

Atobe scowled at that. Really, why did he like that arrogant brat for again. How dare he speak about Ore-sama that way. Nanjirou opened the door wider, "Come in. Even though Ryoma said those things, he seemed to like you well enough."

Atobe blinked in surprise, heart fluttering, and he hid a smile at the thought of Ryoma actually liking him. He gave a nod of gratitude before stepping into the house, "So, if I may ask, where is Echizen-kun?"

Blinking at the question, Nanjirou closed the door and gestured towards the living room, "Go on, take a seat." the ex tennis pro stated, "As for my brats whereabouts, well, he and the rest of his teammates headed to the airport earlier to recieve some international friends of Ryoma's." glancing towards the clock, Nanjirou hummed, "If I'm not mistaken, they should be back shortly." As soon as those words left his mouth, laughter and several voices conversing caused the two to divert their attention towards the picture window, and watched as a group trodded through the gates, "It seems you didn't have to wait too long after all."

* * *

_With_

_Sanada _

* * *

He just couldn't understand what was happening anymore. Running a frustrated hand through his hair, brown eyes glanced at a framed picture resting upon his desk and sighed, placing his head in his hand. He had always liked Yukimura, ever since first meeting the beautiful blunet when he was four, throughout the years that like had blossomed into love, he was sure of it, but then he met Echizen Ryoma, and like a hurrican, he turned everything in his world around, now nothing made any sense. He was still in love with Yukimura, he knew that, he feels it everytime they're together, but he also feels a magnetic pull towards Seigaku's baby.

Throwing himself backwards, Sanada tucked his hands beneath his head, upon his bed, and stared at his ceiling as if it had all the answers to his question, with a sigh, he closed his eyes, "What do I do, now?"

* * *

_With _

_Yukimura_

* * *

Yukimura Seiichi closed his eyes and allowed the wind to gently caress him. A small smile touched his lips before his eyes opened his eyes a bit. He had come to the park to clear his mind. Ever since his match against Seigaku's wonder boy, he found his thoughts continuously wondering back towards the younger boy; from his black-green hair, to his golden-green eyes and soft features. Every thing about the smaller male captivated him and if he saw the signs right. Tezuka and Fuji both have feelings for their kohai, he noticed Atobe had his eyes set on Ryoma and even his best friend and fuku-buchou, Sanada wasn't immune to the boys charm.

Yukimura turned his head and watched two boys, who looked to be about eight or nine, hit tennis balls to each other. He observed them for a while until a commotion caught his attention. Turning his head to the side, confused and just a bit curious, Yukimura watched aa a man, somewhere between late to early thirties-forties step in front of a small boy who was dressed in a pair of black and white converse, black pants and a black and white checkered hoodie.

The boy yanked himself away from the man and said something that went unheard by the blunet, but whatever he said, must not have been to the man's liking since he swung his arm, smacking the kid. Yukimura growled at that and stood up to help the unknown kid, when somthing froze him; realization dawned on him, he knew the boy, it was the same one who occupied his thoughts for the last couple of days.

Black hair tinted green was revealed after the man smacked him, and if he wasn't mad before, he was beyond pissed now. Seeing the male raising his hand to strike Seigaku's baby boy again, Yukimura ran forward, standing in front of the smaller male with his arms crossed and a chilling glare on his face; daring the man to continue what he was trying to do moments ago.

Ryoma gaped at the figure in surprised, "Yukimura-senpai!"

Yukimura threw a glance over his shoulder, smiling at the adorably confused face Ryoma was displaying before he turned back towards the man, his gentle smile gone and replaced by a frown, his eyes narrowed. "I don't know who you are, but you have no right to touch Echizen-kun in any such way without his consent. And if you ever dare to lay a harmful hand on him again, I can guarantee, you would not like what we would do to you; and by we, I meant his senpai tachi. They are quite protective over there baby boy." A slow, sadistic looking smile crept it's way upon Yukimura lips, thoroughly freaking the man out as he took several steps back before turning tails and taking off.

"Saa..." chuckled Yukimura "Not even my team reacts like that." he replied turning to look at Ryoma who was staring at him. But there was something in his gaze that shook the Rikkaidai captain. It was something he never thought he'd ever witness from the brat. Gratitude.

Ryoma bowed his head a bit and swallowed his pride. The only people who had ever seen this side of him was his family, real and pseudo, along with his teammates, but Yukimura deserved as much for what he did for him, "Thank you for helping me."

Yukimura smiled, his eyes softened a bit, "It's fine, Echizen-kun. May I ask, why you are here? And why that man was hit you?" Just thinking about what he had done to the beautiful boy, made Yukimura want to hunt the man down.

Ryoma shrugged, "I was heading home with my team after picking up three of my friends from the airport, but I got thirsty and told them that I'd meet them at my house after getting some ponta, so I told buchou and he reluctantly allowed me to leave on my own, " Ryoma turned his head away, "I went to the nearest vending machine when that man showed up, he was harassing me, telling me how pretty I looked and how I should go with him and he'd show me a good time." Ryoma scowled resembld Yukimura's, "I walked away intending to go to another vending machine, but he followed me. I told him to leave me alone, that old men didn't interest me, that's when he slapped me and you showed up."

Nodding his head, Yukimura clnched his fist, "How about I walk you home, Echizen-kun, you're too cute to be left alone, a lot of people might try to do something to you, like that guy."

Ryoma went to object but knew it was pointless and sighed instead. "Can we go to the store first, though. I want to get some ponta, and while I'm there, I might as well get some lunch." Ryoma turned and blinked at th Rikkai captain, "Ne, Yukimura-senpai?"

Yukimura hummed and looked over, "What is it, Echizen-kun?"

"You're welcome to have lunch with us, think of it as a thank you for helping me."

The blunet smiled at the invite, pleased and gave a nod, "Alright, Echizen-kun."

Ryoma tugged at his cap and turned away, a dust of pink tinting his cheeks. He was never one to invite anyone to his house except his closest friends, but he felt compelled to invite Yukimura, he did rescue him froom what could've been a bad situation, besides maybe after they eat, he could get the Rikkaidai buchou to play a match with him.

The rest of the walk to the store was done so in companionable silence, each lost in there own thoughts. Unaware of the danger that will befall them, soon.

* * *

_Tsuzuku_

_(To be continued)_

* * *

_Tenma_


	7. A great tragedy pt 1

_Title: His abusive past_

_By: Namikaze Naruto, tenma no ouji_

_Revised and Rewritten_

* * *

_His abusive past:_

_A great tragedy_

* * *

Nanjiroh smiled at the group of boys as they entered the house before frowning at not seeing his son anywhere amongst the eleven, "Oi shounen-tachi, where's that uncute brat of mine?"

"He wanted a ponta, nya." Eiji pouted, "We wanted to go with him but he wouldn't let us. Ochibi-chan is so mean." rhe redhead crossed his arms, "Tezuka let him go off by himself because he didn't want ochibi to feel as if he was some invalid who can't protect himself just because his mother is back, nya."

Tezuka gave a nod, "We didn't want him to start assuming his a burden to us just bacause we want to protect him from harm. The last thing we need is him hating himself."

Nanjiroh sighed and leaned back into his seat, "I doubt Rinko will make a move so soon, then again, she isn't right in the head and might just do something if the oppunity presents itself, like Ryoma being off on his own."

The Seigaku team, along with Alex, Chroma and Elliot shared a concerned look and shifted in worry. They hadn't thought about that. "What should we do Nan-ji-chan? Should we search for him?"

Nanjiroh sighed, shaking his head, "You were right when you said Ryoma would consider himself a butden if we start babying him for simple things that he has always been able to do before by himself." crossing his arms the former tennis pro crossed his arms over his chest, "We'll give him twenty more minutes, if he isn't back, then we can all go out to seatch for him."

The Seigaku team nodded, before startled shouts were issued as Momoshiro and Kikumaru pointed towards the blue eyed male seating on the seat beside their first year regulars father. Tezuka walked forward and stared at Atobe, "Why are you here, Atobe?"

Atobe flicked his hair in an arrogant fashion, a smirk curling his lips, "Ore-sama has business to discuss with the Echizen's, which do not include you." he snubbed, turning his nose in the air. "Beside plebeians such as yourself wouldn't understand anyways."

The Seigaku regulars, sans Ryoma, frowned at that statement and was about to protest when laughter rang out causing everyone to look over towards Alexander and Chroma who were the source of the sound, than towards Elliot who was chuckling.

"Hoi! Hoi! Chibi-tachi, why are you laughing, nya?" called Eiji tilting his head to the side in wonder, resembling the very animal he impersonates during his speech.

The redhead pointed towards the purple haired male, "He acts like a vain monkey." Alexander said in between his laughter.

"And sounds like he's some type of king!" Chroma added, trying to calm his laughter..

At the amused looks they were given, Elliot thought it be best to elaborate, "Ryoma told us all about his friends and the people he met while here and by his attitude and the description Ryo gave to us, we conclude this must be the king of monkey's, ne."

Atobe's brow twitched at hearing that dreaded moniker gifted to him by the tennis prince. Narrowing his eyes, the Atobe heir opened his mouth, "Don't address ore-sama by such a primitive name, you brats." there is only one person he would ever allow to call him by that ridiculous name and he's not here. "And just who are you anyways?"

Fuji opened his eyes, "Saa, Atobe, I would be nice to these boys if I wore you." a sharp, deadly smile graced the tensai lips, "You see These three just so happens to be Ryoma-chan's best friends; they just flew into Japan today, so we went to pick them up!" Fuji called with a smile, his blue eyes peeking out slightly to stare at the surprise look that littered through the diva's face or a split second before it had vanished.

Atobe turns his head to the side in feigned disinterest, "Like ore-sama cares who they are to that brat prince. Ore-sama only came here to speak to the Echizen family about a case his father had been involved with." he shot a discreet glance towards Tezuka, who frowned at the look. "Along with his partner."

"What kind off case?" Oishi questioned.

Atobe just shrugged, "I'll tell you when I tell Echizen-san, when that brat returns."

* * *

Sanada sighed as he walked down the street, he was far from home but he really needed to clear his mind, and if jt meant coming to Tokyo to do so well, a person has to do what they have to, besides Yukimura was in Tokyo, maybe he should look for his best friend. So lost in thought was he that he didn't notice the mass panic happening around him until someone ran into him and didn't bother to apologize afterwards.

Mentally frowning at the rude behavior, Sanada glanced around finally noticing how frightened the people looked as they ran from a specific direction not to far from where he was standing. Confused he stopped a man who was passing and questioned him.

"Someone is shooting off a gun, a kid was just shot." he answered before continuing his run, there was no way he was going to stay so close to this area, he wanted to live, damn it.

Sanada blinked, someone had been shot, a kid, and all these people were running away. Wasn't anyone going to help the boy. With a scowl, the vice captain of Rikkai tennis team took off in the general direction the masses was fleeing from. If none of the adults will help some kid that could very well be his kouhai, though he doubted that, Kanagawa and Tokyo aren't exactly close after all, or a kouhai to Seigaku.

At the thought of Seigaku, Sanada pushed himself further, ignoring the yells he was getting from the strangers, telling him he shouldn't be running towards danger but away from it. Two minutes later, which felt like an eternity, Sanada came to the area where the shooting must have taken place, but he wasn't paying any attention to the destruction around him, his attention was solely the two beings in the middle of the war zane.

Two boys were on the ground. The first one was lying on his side blood leaking from his wounds to form a small pool around his petit frame. The other was sitting on his knees beside the bleeding boy, cradling the smaller, injured boy while applying pressure to the wound in hopes it would help halt the flow of blood. Pleas for help left the boy's quivering lips but no one cared enough to stop, but it was in that moment he knew who the blue haired boy was.

"Seiichi!" yelled Sanada running forward.

* * *

_Elsewhere in_

_Osaka_

* * *

Placing her hands on her hips, a woman glared daggers at a man with unruly black hair and green eyes, "You were hired by me to get rid of that hellspawn, so do what you were paid to doo." she scowled at the anger looking man in front of her. "Now!"

Despite how demonic the woman appeared in all her fury, the man was unfazed, eyes cool and face devoid of all emotions, "A kid. The target is a twelve year old boy, you implied the hit was for an abusive husband who was stalking you, in essense you lied, and therefore I see no obligation to fulfil my end of the deal."

Rinko smirked, "What's the difference, either way you get paid, I'll even double it since you seem so against killing demonic possessed children, after all your very son is demon-like, isb't he." her smirk widened at how stiff the man became, anger practically radiated from his pores.

"There is a difference, putting a hit on a man whose because he abuses you and stalks you is not the same thing as wanting a child killed, and if your too pidheaded to understand the difference, you need more help that what I've got time for." green eyes sharpened, "And don't you dare bring my son into this arguement, you bitch!"

Leaning back in her chair, Rinko crossed her legs at the ankles and stared at the man, virtually amused by his defiance, "Now, now, don't get to ahead of yourself." eyes gleamed in malicious delight, "If you don't do the job I've hired you for then I'll get another one to do so, and this time I just might add another kid to the list, you wouldn't want that would you."

The man gritted his teeth, "You fucking bitch, you better watch your back, after this hit, I'm coming after you and if you even dare to hurt my family, I'm going to rhe police, I'll turn myself in and you as well. You'll regret this!" he yelled as he stormed out of the room, leaving the brunet woman to herself.

Rinko picked up her glass and swirled the red liquid, "I will never regret this, that monster will finally die and I can have my Nanjirou back.

* * *

_With the _

_hitman_

* * *

The fuming man leaned against the bridge looking over it towards the people walking down the streets; friends hanging out and chatting together, mothers and fathers tending to their fussy kids. Tokyo was crowded, yet very peaceful despite the loud noises going on around him.

Shaking his head, the man glanced towards the sky and sighed; and not for the first time he wondered why he was even in this type of business. He should've left years ago and never looked back, but he couldn't. He had been apart of this underground business for so long, partically grew up doing this type of work that everything else seemed boring and uninteresting, beside the pay was a hundred times better then anything he could earn sitting behind a desk, pushing papers all day.

Reaching into his pocket, the hitman withdrew a small picture of a young boy with shoulder length black hair that gleamed green and catlike golden eyes that was more green then brown. He was tanned, golden, and he knew without having to ask, that it was natural. He was dressed in black shorts and a white shirt with four blue stripes going across his chest. He had to admit, the boy was very beautiful, and he was sure to have many who would mourn for him.

A squeal caught his attention and he turned towards the direction, only to see a group of girls, and a few guys staring in the same direction, red tints gracing their faces as they spoke. With an amused expression, he turned to where they were looking and gaped at the boy he had just been staring at moments ago, in a photo.

His heart pounded in his chest, eyes wide in horror. He couldn't do it. He watched as the boy leaned against the wall and popped open a can of grape ponta and began sipping at the liquid, it looked like he was waiting for someone, and just as that thought made it's way around his head, the doors opened to reveal a familiar figure and he gaped. He saw a photo of that kid too, in his sons room. The Rikkai buchou, if he recalled correctly.

At the thought of his son, he remembered the threat to his life and he knew, there was no choice, he had to do it. His son meant the world to him and he didn't know what he'd do if he ever lost him, and in that moment, he realized something else, he was taking another mans son from him, and he prayed, with tears in his eyes, he hoped Kami-sama welcome the boy with open arms.

Taking his gun out, he took aim and fired, six rounds, four missed, the last two hit its target and the boy stumbled forward, into his friends arm, before he fled the scene.

* * *

_Back with _

_Yukimura and _

_Ryoma_

* * *

He smiled in amusement, watching as his companion popped open his third can of ponta since they left the store, "You must like those sugary drinks, boya." the captain of Rikkai chuckled at the look the rookie tossed at him, it was really adorable.

Pulling the can away from his mouth, Ryoma gave a nod of his head, "I like the grape ponta best, but the apple flavored one is good, as is the strawberry. My older brother likes the orange flavored one, it's mada mada but so is he."

Yukimura chuckled at that, "So you have a brother, is he older or younger then you?"

"Older." Ryoma glanced at the other male, "He's in a boarding school in Europe, it's his last year before he graduates, then he said he'll come to Japan tp stay with my father and I."

The blunet smiled, "You really love your brother, don't you?" Ryoma blushed at that and cursed at the fact that he didn't have his cap to hide his reddening cheeks from the older male. With his smile widening, Yukimura reached over and ruffled Ryoma's black tinted green hair causing the boy to bat his hand away.

The blue haired boy chuckled again before turning to look a head of them. Ryoma glanced over towards the blue haired buchou of Rikkaidai and was about to open his mouth to ask him what was so funny when several bangs were heard.

Ryoma and Yukimura paused at the noise, looking around for the source of the sound. It took a while, but when the Rikkai buchou could finally place the sound, he dropped the bags he was holding and reached out for the youngers hand, causing Ryoma to drop his bags, as he was pulled down the sidewalk and away from the shooting, but with the mass of panic-striken people pushing and shoving their way through the crowd, it made things difficult, he tightened his hold on the youngers hand not wanting to lose him in the crowd.

Two more shots were released, and Yukimura was force to stop when he felt the hand holding Ryoma's jerk, a gasp escaped the boys mouth and he turned to question him, but froze at the sight that met his eyes. The white parts of boy wonders hoodie was steadily getting redder by the second.

"Yukimura-senpai!" Ryoma whispered, stumbling forward, into the other boys arms.

With shaking hands, Yukimura turned boy wonder over, "Echizen!" he whispered, tears filling his eyes, he moved the hoodie up, so he could see where the wound was located, "Can you hear me?" spotting the bullet wounds, Yukimura pressed his hands on to the injured spots, "Echizen!" Looking up, he yelled and pleaded for help, but no one stopped, no one cared enough to help two strangers, it didn't matter if they were kids.

"Seiichi!" A voice yelled, and the captain turned, tear filled eyes towards his best friend, lips quivering in relief, "What's going on? Are you hurt?"

Yukimura shook his head, "Gen, help me! I can't get the blood to stop!"

* * *

_Tsuzuku_

_(To be continued)_

* * *

**_An: _**_In regards to p__airings..._

_Ryoma harem: Tezuka, Fuji, Atobe, Sanada and Yukimura_

_SanadaxYukimuraxRyoma = threesome_

_TezukaxFuji = Friendship/ brothers_

_No one really likes Atobe but Ryoma, but the others will tolerate him for Ryo's sake._

- What do you think about adding Akaya with Ryoma since I'm making this more of a harem base pairing now?

Oishi/Kikumaru/Oshitari/Gakuto

Shiraishi/Kintarou/Kenya/Zaizan/Chitose

Koharu/Yuuji/Gin

Chroma/Elliot -(OMC)

Kevin/Alexander -(OMC)

-Anyone else you wanna see paired up?

Tenma


	8. A great tragedy pt 2

_Title: His abusive past_

_By: Namikaze Naruto, tenma no ouji_

_Revised and Rewritten_

* * *

_His abusive past:_

_A great tragedy_

* * *

Rushing forward Sanada dropped to his knees beside his best friend, pulling out his phone he called the police and told them about a shooting and someone needed help before hanging up and focusing his attention on his friend, "Whats going on Seiichi? Are you hurt?" he turned his gaze towards the boy within his arms and mentally flinched in surprise at the body. "Is he?" the vice captain couldn't continue but he didn't have to for Yukimura understood what Sanada was hinting at without having to say the words.

"No, but his pulse is so weak." Yukimura burst into tears, "No one wanted to help me, Gen. If you didn't come, I'm not sure anybody would have offered their assistance." the blunet, rose his hand to wipe his tears, smearing blood across his face as he did so, not that he cared at the moment, "How could people be cruel as to ignore two kids, one practically bleeding to death while the other was begging for help."

Sanada didn't know how to reply to that; there was no words of comfort he could give that would soothe his best friend. Reaching over, the vice captain, placed his hand over Yukimura's to help put more pressure upon the wound, "Don't worry Seiichi, I'm sure Echizen will be alright." he whispered, 'He has to be.' he mentally added.

The sound of sirens crying in the distant caused hope to bloom within Sanada and Yukimura but just as quickly as it came it left when the boy beneath them stopped breathing. Yukimura gave a frightened cry, just as the ambulance pulled up, two EMT's jumping from the back to assist the two teens with the injured body. Sanada quickly gathered the trembling and sobbing male into his arms while the EMT;s loaded Ryoma upon a stretcher, words unheard echoed around him, but the only thing he saw was the limp body of a boy too young to be dying. A boy who had a lot to live for.

"OCHIBI!"

A distant wail brought him back to reality and he turned in the direction it came from.

Seigaku.

* * *

_Echizen _

_Mansion_

* * *

After the said time passed and no sign of Ryoma, the Seigaku regulars stood up as one and faced Nanjirou. "We're going to look for him, we'll call you if we can't find him or if something comes up." Tezuka stated facing his team, "Let's go minna-san." he led his team from the house, unaware of the fond smile the former tennis pro directed at him, as he leaned back in his chair, an amused look dancing within his hazel eyes as he turned towards the four still in the house.

"I like that kid captain." he snickered, crossing his arms. "Well since we have to wait," he faced Atobe, "Mind telling me what you wanted to speak to me and my son about, I know the reason you didn't want to say anything before was because the Seigaku regulars were here, so just tell me and I'll rely the message to Ryoma when he gets home."

Atobe uncrossed his arms and shrugged his shoulder nefore reaching into a bag beside him and pulling out several folders and handed them to Nanjirou as he told the older man what he knew and everything in between.

* * *

_Seigaku_

_regulars_

* * *

"Do you see him around here?" Momo called out, which was met with negative.

Fuji glanced around the park one last time, "Let's try the store nearby, maybe he couldn't get any ponta here so he went towards the store to purchase some." the statement made by the tensai garnered several agreements as the group made their way out of the park and towards the store down the street, only to pause when they saw several people running from the general direction they were headed in, some people were sobbing against each other while others looked grim, as if someone had just died.

"Hoi! Hoi! what's going on, nya?" Eiji's question caused several people to glance in their direction.

A girl wiped her face, "Someone was shooting up a head. A boy was hit and another one was with him, no one knows what happened since we all left." she admitted, bursting into tears again, "I know we were horrible to leave without offering assistance, but..." she couldn't continue as one of her friends hugged her.

Not waiting to hear more, and scared by what they would find, the Seigaku regulars run down the streets, the screaming of sirens were heard the closer they got to the direction, and as soon as they were close enough, something caught Eiji's eyes that caused him to freeze, eyes wide and lips quivering, "OCHIBI!" he wailed, bursting into uncontrollable sobs.

Oishi engulfed his lover into his arms, whispering words into his ears as the rest of the team reached the ambulance and gaped at the sight of their friends, "His not breathing get the machines ready, we need to shock him now." those words snapped the team out of their shock. Momo joined Eiji on the ground, in tears while Taka tried to comfort him.

"Can one of us go with you?" Tezuka called out, "We're his friends!" his words earned him a nod from the EMT, who told them two could go with them and to choice quickly. Tezuka glanced at Eiji then at Momo, telling them that they will go with the ambulance while they'll find a means to get there. With no prompting, the two jumped into the vehicle, as it took off.

Tezuka pulled out a phone and dialed the Echizen house and upon getting into contact with Nanjirou, he told him what they saw and that they didn't know what had happened. After hanging up, Tezuka took in the sight, just now seeing Sanada and Yukimura standing beside an officer. And he wasn't the only one it seemed as Fuji's call for Sanada and Yukimura alerted the rest of the team to them being present as the rest of the team looked in their direction as well.

"Sanada! Yukimura!" Fuji ran towards the Rikkaidai students, "What's going on? What happened?"

Yukimura turned towards them and for the first time they actually seen just how bad the Rikkai captain looked, "Fuji" Yukimura gave a little nod of his head, "I was with Echizen-kun when he was shot." he whispered, lips quivering, "I met him at the oark, some man had been harassing him and when he slapped Echizen, I steeped in and made the man leave. Echizen wanted ponta, so he decided it would be less of a hassle to just go to the store and purchase them. I decided to go with him, just encase he ran into more trouble, everything had been fine." the blue haired boy cried out, "Then the four shots came, and I grabbed him to pull him through the crowd, then two more and..." Yukimura burst into tears, "I felt my hand jerk, so I turned to see what was wrong...then he stumbled and fell into my arms...I tried to get the blood to stop." the Rikkai captain clenched his hand, "No one wanted to help us until Gen came."

The Seigaku team were frozen in shock as they watched Yukimura cry. Fuji hugged the younger male, trying to offer some comfort to him, knowing how hard this must be for the other, to actually see someone get shot at and then be there for them, he didn't know if he would be able to handle something like that. Tears gathered in his eyes,

"How is he though?"

"He stopped breathing when the ambulance pulled up." Sanada whispered. His words further stunned the Seigaku team before Fuji, Oishi and Taka joined Yukimura. Inui was comforting Kaidoh who was silently shaking, his eyes being hidden from sight because his glasses while Tezuka didn't know what to do, frozen in his grief.

A honk caused all the boys to face the direction, as the doors opened they saw Atobe.

"Get in." he called and all them ran towards the car. As soon as everyone was in Atobe ordered the driver to head towards the hospital, on the way, he was filled in on what had happened.

* * *

_At the Echizen _

_mansion before _

_the phone call_

* * *

Before Nanjirou could say snything to Atobe about what he was reading, a butker came to the room, holding a phone, telling him it was Tezuka, grabbing it, he greeted the Seigaku captain cheerfully, but his cheer died as his face turned pale before he dropped the phone.

"Nanji-chan, what is it? Is something wrong with Ryoma?"

Nanjiroh shook, "Hospital." he whispered, swallowing, "Tezuka said when they found him, he was being loaded into an ambulance, he sent Eiji and Momo along with Ryoma, but he doesn't know what happened." he stood up, "Let's go." he whispered, "we have to get them..." but he was stopped by Atobe who shook his head.

"Head to the hospital, Exhizen-san. I'll get the Seigaku regulars and follow along. You need to be at the hospital, so go." he stated.

Nanjirou nodded and led Ryoma childhood friends from the room, Alex had to be held up, facing the Atobe heir, he nodded his head in gratitude, "Thank-you." he stated, leaving the house. Atobe shrugged and followed behind the older man, heading to his limo and telling his driver to end towards the nearest store.

* * *

_with the _

_hitman_

* * *

A man with green eyes and messy black hair sighed, eyes downcast as he entered his house. Taking off his shoes and handing up his coat the man announced his entrance which was returned by several people, before a bundle of energy ran into the room, his resemblance being a mirror image of his own. Unbidden his thoughts went back to his victim, Echizen Ryoma was smaller then his own son and most likely a few years younger as well. And just the thought made his heart clench and his stomach to churn.

"Oyaji!" came the greeting, as he was embraced.

Returning the hug, the man tried to hide the tears that were building within his eyes, "Akaya." he whispered, eyes raising to stare at the two woman of the house. His lovely wife and his equally lovely daughter.; his was his family, the one he couldn't bare to have anything happen to. And he will protect them, even it means he has to play Rinko's games long enough to do the world a favor by ridding it off her existence. He tightened his hold on his son. He just had to be patient.

* * *

_Tsuzuku_

_(To be continued)_

* * *

_New Pairings:_

_Ryoma's harem: Tezuka, Fuji, Yukimura, Sanada, Atobe..._

_Yanagi/Inui/Kaidoh_

_Tachibana/Kamio/Shinji _

_What do you think of Akaya and Yuuta?_

_a) yes_

_or_

_b) no_

_Tenma  
_


	9. The news

_Title: His abusive past_

_By: Namikaze Naruto, tenma no ouji_

_Revised and Rewritten_

* * *

_His abusive past:_

_The news _

* * *

Akaya pulled away from his father after a while and crossed his arms over his chest, lower lip protruding out, causing a smile to curl the older Kirihara's lips at how adorable his son could be for someone nicknamed, 'The devil'. "Oyaji, where were you? You missed the National game!"

One of the woman, the mother, smiled with a nod, "Akaya was splendid, Akito, You should have seen him." at the praise, Akaya blushed a bit and grinned when his father ruffled his hair, affectionately.

Akito smiled, "I wish I could of Aiko, but work kept me away." glacing at his mirror image, Akito gave a look of regret, "I'm sorry for missing your big day, Akaya. How did you do?" he asked, "Did you win?

"We lost the tournament to Seigaku, but I won all my matches, even though I got hurt a lot, it was nothing to serious." Akaya grinned, "Mura-Buchou lost in the finals against Echizen Ryoma from Seigaku, but it was a really awesome match. Mura-buchou finally revealed his real tennis, he calls it, 'The yips' and it has the ability to shut down ones senses." Akaya's eyes shone, "Deaf, blind and he couldn't feel anything and despite all that he still won. I want a rematch against him, I've lost both times I played against him."

The flinch Akito gave off when the Seigaku first years name was mentioned went unseen by the other member of the Kirihara family as they all added comments to what Akaya was saying. He remembered seeing Akaya's friend and team captain in Tokyo, with the victim, which means... His thoughts was interupted by the ringing of a phone. He watched as Akaya ran towards his cell and glanced at the caller.

"It's Yanagi-senpai." he replied clicking the talk button and putting the phone to his ear, "Moshi moshi, Yanagi-senpai." he greeted, "What is it? Did Mura-buchou or Sanada-fuku-buchou schedule a practice match?" the 'devil' Kirihara questioned, with a grin, which lowered when he heard what Yanagi said. "Hospital, what for? Is Mura-buchou hurt?" he gave a nod, though his senpai wouldn't be able to see it, "I'll be right there." closing his phone Akaya turned to his parents, "I need to get to the hospital, Yanagi-senpai said both Mura-buchou and Sanada fuku-buchou are there."

Akito had a feeling he knew what this was about and gave a nod, "I'll take you Akaya, get your shoes and jacket on." he turned to face his wife and daughter, "I'll keep you updating on what is going on." His comment garnered nods from the two female Kirihara's, before another phone rang and Asuza excused herself as she grabbed her cell. Color drained from her face as she said hasty goodbye before telling her mom she had to go to the hospital as well, and since most of the family, Aiko decided to go as well, both of her kids knew people who were at the hospital and she needed to be there for them.

* * *

_With Nanjirou_

_and the others_

_at the hospital_

* * *

Arriving at the hospital, Nanjirou was meant with a sobbing Kikumaru and Momoshirou, and he stopped breathing in shock, fear stilling his hand, "Kikumaru, Momoshirou what is it? How is Ryoma?" his voice caused the two to turn, red puffy eyes towards the ex tennis pro.

"He wasn't breathing for a while, but they finally got his heart beating right before we arrived. His in the ER, but the doctors say he has a slim chance of surviving the operation and if he does pull through, he still needs to survive the night. If he lives till morning then there might be hope in him pulling through." At those words Alexander joined Momo and Kikumaru while Chroma and Elliot had tears in their eyes as they embraced there friend trying to offer him whatever comfort they could.

Nanjirou didn't know what to do. Hearing those words, his mind shut down and his heart gave a painful clench. The room spun and he felt sick to his stomach. Collapsing against the chair, the ex tennis pro took steady breaths. Taking out his cell phone, he dialed several numbers, starting from his oldest son, to the De Vera, Hawthorne, Cunningham and ending with Ryoma and Ryoga older cousin, who was attending university, who both boys hadn't seen in years.

* * *

_Seigaku regulars, _

_(sans Momo and Eiji)_

_Atobe, Yukimura and Sanada_

* * *

Oishi had his eyes closed, prayers leaving his lips, while Kaidoh was curled up near the door, his head tucked beneath his arms, Inui sat trying to comfort him. Taka had an arm around the sobbing Fuji. Tezuka tried to placate Oishi. Sanada had Yukimura held close to his chest while trying to soothe him, he had already called Yanagi and told him to get everyone to the hospital, and Atobe did the same with the Hyotei regulars. And Fuji called home to let his brother know what was going on, who replied, saying he was going to meet them at the hospital as well.

Arriving at the hospital, the group didn't even wait for the driver to open the door as they all piled out of the vehicle and entered the hospital, and was meant with their missing friends and their babies family.

"Eiji!" Oishi ran towards the sobbing redhead and embraced the boy, "Shh, everythings going to be alright. Ryoma is strong, his going to pull through, he just has too." he whispered trying to soothe his partner as well as himself. Taka approached Momo and was doing the same thing as Oishi.

"Any news?" Tezuka asked, And upon getting the answer everyone fell into their seats in despair, but they held out hope that everything would be better. After all Echizen Ryoma was known for overcoming obstacles and this will just be one of those hurdles that he'll surpass and become stronger. 'Ryoma, please be alright!' his mental whisper were echoed by everyone in the room.

* * *

_Rikkaidai regulars_

_Hyotei regulars  
_

_The Kirihara family  
_

_and Ryoma's cousin_

* * *

Niou tapped his foot in impatience, "What's going on? Why were we called here for? And where are Yukimura-buchou and Sanada fuku buchou, Yanagi?" the prankster was annoyed, they all had been standing outside of the hospital for more then fifteen minutes with no other explanation.

Yanagi glanced in Niou's direction with unseen eyes, "I'll tell you what Sanada told me as soon as Akaya arrives, Niou, calm down." was the only reply the trickster of Rikkai received, much to his annoyance as he huffed, muttering some choice words beneath his breath.

"That Bakaya..." before Niou could continue his rant, a car pulled up beside them and Akaya leapt out. "Finally Bakaya, what took you so long!" the white haired, third year, Rikkai student stated before blinking at the three people who followed behind his kohai.

Akaya scowled at his senpai, "Don't call me that pig tails" he turned and looked over at his closed eyes senpai. "Yanagi-senpai, what's going on? Is Yukimura-buchou hurt?" his questioned caused the rest of the tennis regulars to look towards the data player, who shook his head much to the relieve of all of them.

"I don't think so..." Yanagi trailed off as a woman with black hair ran over, falling against the girl who was with Kirihara. The rest of the group watched at Asuza hugged the other girls whispering something into the crying girls ear.

The girl pulled away and wiped her eyes, "My younger cousin might die. My uncle called me a while ago and told me the news. He's in surgery right now, and the outcome could go any which way but the doctors don't think he'll survive."

Asuza gave a gasp, "Are you sure Nanako-chan? What happened?" she called tightening her arms around the slightly younger girl, "Does Yumi know? I can call her if you haven't?" but before Nanako could answer two vehicle pulled up at the same time. A limo and a red car.

The limo opened revealing the Hyotei regulars while the car opened to reveal a woman about the same age as the other two, and Fuji Yuuta, much to the shock and surprise of everyone gathered. The woman made her way to Nanako and Asuza, questioning them for their reason for being in at the hospital.

"Hyotei and Fuji Yuuta. I wonder why so much people are coming to the hospital today." Yanagi whispered before facing his team, "Let's go. We have to meet with Seiichi and Genichiroh." the data specialist stated, turning.

Entering the hospital, they all saw several familiar figures, the first was their captain and vice captain, the former was hunched over, sobbing into Sanada's chest, while the latter was running his hands up and down the blunets back. What worried the Rikkai students was the blood smeared all over Yukimura's clothes, hands and even his face. Worried for their friends health, they ran over voicing their worry and concern.

The Hyotei regulars approached the silent Atobe and sat around him, not bothering to say anything, knowing that he will tell them when he wanted to and not a moment before. They glanced towards the Seigaku regulars and flinched at the sight. Gakuto stared at his rival in worry, wondering what could have happened to cause the boy to be so distraught.

Yuuta and Yumiko ran towards their brother in concern, while Nanako pulled away from Asuza and ran towards her uncle, collapsing against him, "Oji-san, how is Ryoma?"

"I don't know, the doctors hasn't said anything yet." was the only answer she received.

* * *

_With Ryoga_

_and Blake_

* * *

Curses rang loudly as two seventeen year old males raced inside the busy airport heading towards the terminal where the private planes for the family was located. The two pushed there way through the crowd but always made sure the other was close by. Reaching their destination the two were greeted by their pilot and co-pilot.

"Master Echizen, Master Hawthorne, everything is set and ready for take off." the man called, "Should we go now?" he questioned which earned him a 'are-you-stupid' look from his co-pilot.

Ryoga gave a nod and rushed inside, followed by Blake. After making sure the captain and his second seat were in the cockpit with the door closed, Ryoga collapsed against his friend and cried into his chest, feeling arms wrap around him, and when his shirt began to feel wet, he made no comment, nor rhat he could even if he wanted to, as be continued to cry while allowing Blake to express his own grief.

"Ryoma." he sobbed out, "Is he going to be alright?"

Blake made a small noise, "Of course he is." he whispered. "He has to be."

Ryoga exhaled a shaky breath, "Chibisuke...Ryoma..."

Blake's arms tightened around Ryoga, placing his forehead upon the black haired teens shoulder."Shh, Ryoga, Ryoma, he will be just fine, he has to be!" but words had little affect as both boys were reduced to a sobbing mess while awaiting their arrival to Japan. He didn't think they could go through this again. The first time was painful but this time, it was unbearable. Not knowing what would happen while he was being operated on. What if during the procedures, his vital signs started to fall and his heart gives out.

What if...

What if...

* * *

_Back at _

_the hospital_

* * *

Akaya frowned, he was curious for the reason everyone was crying, including his strong and fearless captain, he had never seen the older boy cry not even when he had been hospitalized. He glanced towards the Seigaku team, and glanced around in confusion, "Hey where is the little brat?" And if it was possible, his question caused Alex, Eiji and Momo to sob harder, while Chroma, Eliiot, Oishi, Taka and Kaidoh quivered. Inui tightened his grip over Kaidoh while Fuji sobbed against his younger brother and sister and Tezuka closed his eyes.

No one had expected such a reaction. Gakuto jumped from his seat and ran towards Kikumaru's side. "Oi, what's wrong? Why are you crying so much, Kikumaru?" the acrobat from Hyotei exclaimed in worry, placing a hand on the younger's shoulder.

Yanagi opened his eyes and stared at the Seigaku team, "What's going on?" he asked, "Sadaharu, care to explain?" voice soft, caring as he peered at his childhood friend in concern.

Inui looked over towards his childhood best friend, for once a notebook wasn't in his hands and no where to be seen. "Renji. Ryoma-kun, he is..." Inui trailed off, shaking his head slightly, he couldn't bring himself to speak those words. They hurt far too much just to think of them.

Tezuka cleared his throat and every-ones attention went towards the Seigaku's buchou. "Earlier today, while Yukimura was accompanying Ryoma, someone opened fire. Six bullets were shot, four missed, while the last two hit Ryoma. We were told he stopped breathing before the ambulance arrived but the EMT's were able to revive his heart on the way to the hospital. He is currently being operated on. The doctors said he might not survive the operation and if he does, he might not live past the night. The damage was extensive." the words fell from trembling lips.

Kirihara was frozen at those words, the whole room was, before he shook his head, "No., no, no, no, no, what you said cannot be the truth. That brat, I don't believe you." Kirihara called out causing several people to look at Rikkaidai's ace in wonder, they had no idea the brat of Rikkai held such strong feelings for Seigaku;s brat, his teammates included. "Your lying, Tezuka-buchou. You have to be..." the seaweed headed youth quivered. tears filling his eyes.

Akito clenched his fist. It was just like he had thought. His son did like the boy. And he had unknowingly caused his son pain. He swore that if the boy lived, he would spend the rest of his life making this up to him and his family. Feeling a head pressed against his chest, and wetness damping his shirt, he glanced at the culprit, before wrapping his arms around his wife.

Yukimura looked up, "Come here Akaya!"

Kirihara turned and looked at his captain before walking slowly towards him. "Yukimura-buchou, it's a lie right, that Echizen Ryoma, he couldn't possibly be..."

Yukimura stood up so he was now taller than his kohai and wrapped his arms around the younger male, "Akaya. It's true. Echizen-kun, is indeed in the ER." he whispered softly against the green eyed boys ear. And Akaya fell against his captain.

* * *

_De Vera_

_Hawthorne  
_

_Cunningham_

* * *

"Not again, not again!" cried a woman as she sat curled up within her husbands arms, sobbing her heart out. Well all the females were crying while the males were saddened, teary eyed and trying to comfort the females.

"This cannot be happening again. Ryoma finally started to live again. Nan-ji-chan even said that he has been getting better. Been opening up to people, his teammates. And now this happens. What if this destroys him again. What if he goes back to the way he was several years ago." Nathan cried out. "All the hard work and the progress he accomplished would be for nothing." The only sound that was heard after that was the sound of several sobs and soft comforting words being whispered.

* * *

_Back at _

_the hospital_

* * *

The sound of machines beeping and doctors conversing was the first thing they heard before the light above the emergency door was turned off and the doors opened, revealing a man in his late thirties standing there. His hand moved to his face, removing his mask as he took in the sight of the people sitting around the waiting room.

"Family of Echizen Ryoma?" he asked.

Nanjiroh leaped to their feet, "His my son. How is he? Is he alright?"

The doctor looked up, his face solemn, "I'm sorry..." he whispered.

* * *

_Tsuzuku_

_(To be continued)_

* * *

_I thought about it, and I decided not to put Akaya and Yuuta together, they'll be too much controversy, and the main reason why I decided not to go with this pair is because I wouldn't know who to place as the uke or seme, there both pretty uke-ish to me, haha, so yeah.  
_

_And in regards to **crazyanimelover1289** I will consider it. But If anything it will most likely be Niou/Yagyuu/Marui/Akaya instead because Niou and Yagyuu are already a couple, so yeah...  
_

_I want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing.  
_

_Tenma  
_


	10. The Miracle

_Title: His abusive past_

_By: Namikaze Naruto, tenma no ouji_

_Revised and Rewritten_

* * *

_His abusive past:_

_The Miracle_

* * *

Fear and uncertainty stilled Nanjiroh from reacting at first, but several wails broke out pulling the ex tennis pro from his stupor, body trembling, "What do you mean by that? What happened to my son?"

"It was already a touch and go from the moment your son was brought in and for a boy his size, and past medical problems, he was surprising strong-willed and he fought with everything he had to survive the operation, he did in fact live through everything, it was after the surgery that things got bad." the doctor frowned, some times he hated his job, being the bearer of bad news especially to a parent whose child was too young to have actually experienced what life had to offer, "His heart gave out. We tried everything we could to bring him back, but..." he didn't continue, he didn't have to and even if he did no one would have heard them with the crying, screaming and wailing going on.

Eiji screamed, covering his ears with his hand. "No, not ochibi-chan, he can't..." he wailed and Oishi could do nothing but tightened his hold around his partner, muffling his own cries within the redheads shoulder. Gakuto wrapped his arms around both of the boys shoulder, as well as Oshitari, who had walked over after Eiji screamed. They tried to comfort the two, the blue haired Hyotei tensai glanced towards his captain, knowing the other boy would be just as grief stricken, being in love with the victim and all.

Momo buried his head into his lap, sobs racking his body while Taka tried to offer him what little comfort he could around his own grief. Inui held on to Kaidoh who had completely broken down, while hiding his face within Kaidoh's neck. Yanagi glanced at his best friend and kohai, saw that they were already being taken care of, stood up and moved towards his childhood friend and his kohai.

Tezuka didn't know what to do, his mind was oddly blank. He couldn't process anything and even if he could, he didn't want to. A life without Echizen Ryoma, he couldn't believe it. A world without him, was it even a life he wanted to live. His heart ached so bad, and it took every thing he had to not break down, scream, break some thing. 'Ryoma!' a soundless gasp left his mouth. A hand against his shoulder caused him to turn, "Atobe, what do you want?"

Atobe shrugged his shoulder, "I know we never saw anything eye to eye Tezuka, ever since we were young and our fathers, and grandfathers, would have get together, usually forcing us along with them for future business sakes." Lowering his head, Atobe chewed on his bottom lip, "We were different from each other, like the sun and the moon. You were calm, collected and always strive to bring out the best in others, as evident in your team, while I was arrogant, cocky, full of myself and often times very impulsive and it showed in the way I led my team." swallowing blue eyes stared into browns, "And because of our differences we often clashed, but, there is one thing we do share in common. Echizen Ryoma. We both love him, not just us, several of us in this room cares about him in that way. I just wanted to see if you were going to be alright, your the type to hold everything inside and never show how you truly feel." he sighed, "We practically grew up together, I consider you an annoying, goody-2-shoe younger brother, so..."

Tezuka nodded his head, cutting Atobe off, "Thank you Atobe." he whispered, "And i consider you as a brother as well despite how annoying you are." the Seigaku buchou added, lowering his head, hands trembling, "It's going to be different, harder." he glanced towards his teammates, chewing on his lower lip, "He was the heart and soul of our team. The baby. He needed us, even when he never showed it, we knew and in turn we needed him. Ryoma made us feel important, like we could do anything we want if we believe it." Taking the seat beside Tezuka, Atobe wrapped his arms around the younger boys shoulder, burying his face into his arm.

Nanako was sobbing against Asuza, who held the other girl close to her chest, running her hand up and down her friends back. There was no words that could be spoken to soothe Nanako grief stricken heart, the only means of healing is time. Asuza glanced behind her when she heard her brothers name whispered, and her heart twisted in ache, not only was her best friend in agony, her brother was in mourning as well; she'd forgotten Akaya had a special place in his heart for the victim every since that training camp they were involved in to find out the participants for the goodwill game. Akaya had appeared smitten by the boy, and for a time she had thought her brother was in love, but it was quickly lay to rest when she realized the feeling he had for the first year was the same as he felt for his captain. A brother.

A scream tore across the waiting room and all eyes turned to the source. Fuji Syuusuke was held tightly within Yumiko and Yuuta's arms, his body shook violently within their hold and sobs poured from his lips. The sheer pain he was feeling cut through the hearts of everyone only adding to their own pain. They watched as he pulled away from his siblings and stood slowly from his seat, body trembling, "No." he whispered, "Your wrong, you have to be." he gasp, "Ryoma can''t be...he can't, not him." Fuji's blue eyes pinned the doctor to the floor, "Echizen Ryoma is strong, stronger then anyone I have ever met, his been through hell and back. It can't end like this." tears filled Fuji eyes, lips quivered, "He was suppose to have his happy ending." the brunet crumbled, and Eiji ran towards his best friend.

"Fujiko, shh." Eiji cried, trying to brave for his friend, "I agree with you. Ochibi-chan..." he wailed not being able to continue. At once all of the Seigaku regulars were on their feet, despite their emotional condition, and moving towards the two on the ground, enveloping them within their arms, protectively. Momo reached out pulled the three younger boys into the circle of embrace, knowing they needed the comfort as well.

Oshitari pulled Gakuto to his feet and made his way towards Atobe, placing a hand on his captain's shoulder, "Atobe, are you alright?" the blue haired tensai patted his friends shoulder.

Atobe glanced at Oshitari for several momenrs before closing his eyes, "Don't ask some thing you already know the answer to Yuushi, ahn." He turned his head towards Seigaku's general direction, as well as Ryoma's family. "They need all the comfort right now." Tilting his head, Atobe motioned towards Yukimura, "And him. He was with Echizen when he was shot. Yukimura will most likely he traumatized by this event and blame himself for not being able to save Echizen even though it wasn't his fault at all."

The Rikkaidai regulars had circled Yukimura and Akaya, each holding them whispering comforting words to the two. Marui and Niou held Akaya extremely close to them, the latter glancing towards his lover who was currently helping Sanada and Yanagi soothe their captain. Jackal was on the other side of Marui rubbing his partners sobbing back, while he held Akaya.

Akito glanced around the room. He did this, made all these kids cry. His eyes burned, no matter what it takes, he'd make that bitch pay for making him do this and after that, he'll confess everything and accept the punishment that his family and friends will enact upon him.

* * *

_Elsewhere_

_in Tokyo_

* * *

Kevin glanced from one side to another before spotting his destination. With an excited smile, the blond American ran across the street and towards the front gates leading to the house. He was about to push the buzzer button when the gates swung open nearly hitting him in the process. "Oi!" he called.

"Who are you?"

Kevin smiled, "Uh, Kevin Smith, I'm a friend of Ryoma. Is he here? I just got in from Japan and wanted to congratulate him on a good game during the Nationals."

Ryoga and Blake shared a look, "Look kid, I don't know I should tell you this, but my brother is in the hospital. If you want you can come with us, we were just heading there." The blond gaped at the news, nodding his head as he followed the older boys to the car. Questions of what was happening raced through his mind. And he hoped that his friend will be alright.

* * *

_Somewhere else_

_in Narita airport_

* * *

A group of American stood in a group, the females were sitting on the stone walls and bleachers, eyes red and puffy while the males paced around in anxiety. They were all worried about what was going on. A white limo pulled up beside them.

"Mariah, honey, come on. The limo's here. We'll go straight to the hospital, alright?" whispered Nathaniel as he wrapped his arms around his wife's waist and led her to the awaiting vehicle, beside him, Antonio and Kyle doing the same with their own wife's. There older children were dragging themselves towards the limo, their energy seemingly being drained from their bodies.

Mariah sniffed, allowing her husband to lead her towards the car. She could not bare the thought of something happening to the little boy that she, along with Veronica and Mary-Katherine had practically raised like their own, he was as much their son as he was Nanjiroh's and the thought of him possibly dying, nearly left her breathless.

The doors opened to reveal two seats going down on either side, against the window while one went across the back, from one door to the another. The teenagers took one seat, while Veronica, Antonio, Mary-kate and Kyle took the seat across the kids. Mariah stepped into the limo and fell onto the seat curling into a ball; Nathan sat beside his wife and gathered her into a hug. "Shh, Mari."

* * *

Ryoga felt as if someone had just ripped his heart from his very chest. He, along with Blake and Kevin, had reached the hospital in no time and raced towards the waiting room, just in time to hear the brunet scream before voicing his thoughts.

"No!" he yelled running towards his father, "Oyaji, it's not true! Tell me it's not true!"

Nanjiroh turned at the voice and wrapped his arms around his eldest son, bringing the teenager into his chest, wanting to protect him from the horrible truth. The truth. His baby boy was really dead, he was never going to experience what life had to offer or fall in love. He... Nanjiroh broke down, and in that moment, Ryoga knew, his baby brother was dead. Sobs racked his body and when arms wrapped around him, he barely registered it.

Blake wrapped his arms around his best friend, tears falling from his eyes. He couldn't believe this. Ryoma, the boy he considered a brother was dead. A boy who just turned twelve and had yet to truly live, taken way before his time. His wail was muffled against Ryoga's shoulder.

"Nanjiroh!" A feminine voice called out, causing all heads to turn in the direction. The newcomers glanced around the room, and without having to ask, they knew. just knew. The teens collapsed against the wall, in tears. Mariah shook her head, "No!" she screamed. "No!" she was pulled into Nathaniel's arms and behind him Antonio and Kyle did the same for their own wife's.

Kevin walked towards Tezuka, "Is it true Tezuka? Is Ryoma really dead?"

Tezuka glanced at the blond, before lowering his head, "Yes." After hearing those words, the blond took several steps back, tears gathering in his blue eyes. He shook his head, denying the claim. An arm wrapped around him, caused him to break down.

Yuuta patted the younger boys back, trying to offer what little comfort he could. He glanced towards his brother, who was beyond distraught. He could tell his brother was falling apart, his heart broken into too many tiny pieces and Yuuta wasn't sure they would ever be put together. The entire Seigaku team looked as if their world had collapsed around them, there very foundation was taken from them; and he figured this is what being the pillar meant and like a building without it's pillar, the very structure falls apart, just like what was happening with the Seigaku team.

A frantic nurse ran from the Emergency room, heading towards the doctor and exchanged words with the man, and with a startled look. the doctor took off in the same direction the nurse came from. Nanjiroh turned towards the woman, "What's going on? Does this have anything to do with my son?" he whispered.

"Echizen Ryoma?" the nurse asked, and when nods meant the question, the lady continued, "He pulled through. Despite being pronounced dead, the patient, Echizen-kun survived."

* * *

_Tsuzuku_

_(To be continued)_

* * *

_Tenma_


	11. Good news and a new start

_Title: His abusive past_

_By: Namikaze Naruto, tenma no ouji_

_Revised and Rewritten_

* * *

_His abusive past:_

_Good news and _

_a new start  
_

* * *

Hearing those words, several cries were heard as everyone bolted towards the frightened nurse, or they would have, had Nanjiroh not told them to calm down as he questioned the woman.

Fuji buried his face into his best friends shoulder and cried, in relieve, around him allot of the other teens were doing the same. Whispered prayers of thanks left several lips, noticeably from Choutaroh Ohtori's general direction.

"He's alive!" Ryoga whispered as he sobbed against Blake's shoulder, while the other did nothing but cry his own relief against the slightly shorter male. "Ryoma's alive. thank Kami-sama." Blake nuzzled the older Echizen sibling.

The rest of the occupants in the waiting room had no other way to express their gratitude then to cry, so all of them, despite how stoic some were, they had all shed tears at the news as they waited for the doctors return.

* * *

_In Osaka_

_Kansai area  
_

* * *

A boy with short, spiky black hair and sharp green eyes stared at the house before him with a frown. He has three piercing on his left ear and two on the right, which glinted in the afternoon sun. "Damn, why did I have to come here for. Damn kaa-san, why did she have to go and take an unplanned trip to American." taking a step towards the house, the door was opened before he could even reach it to reveal a middle-aged male, he remembered in his youth. "Kyouya?"

The auburn haired man smiled, "Yes, welcome back Hikaru-sama. The former mistress called the house earlier to let us know of your arrival and we cleaned out your old room for your use. The master isn't home though, but the _Lady_ of the house is." you could tell by how the Lady part was said, that Kyouya didn't much like the woman. "I would advice you to stay clear of her, Hikaru-sama, she isn't right in the head, at all."

Zaizen Hikaru frowned deepened before giving a nod of his head, "I told my teammates that I'll be staying here until my mother returns from her trip, so if they happen to drop by just send them up to my room, even if I leave the house for a while." Kyouya gave a nod of understanding as he stepped away from the door to allow the young master entrance. Cold laughter rang out, startling Zaizen. Turning in the direction it came from, he saw the door to what he recalled, use to be the family room. "Whose that? What's going on, Kyouya?"

Kyouya face paled, "That's the new Lady, Hikaru-sama. Heed my warnings, stay away from her, she's bad news." Zaizen nodded his head. As long as that woman stayed away from him, he had no problem avoiding her. She's the home-wrecker after all. The whore who made his father leave his mother when they had no problems before she entered the picture. "Good, we've been hearing snippets of her conversation with some people and they aren't anything pleasant. From what we heard, she hired a hit man and put a hit on someone."

Zaizen's eyes widened. This woman was one of the worse possible types, and it made him wonder why or how his father could put up with a woman like this. His father had always been the cowardly type, smart, but cowardly, he was scared of his own shadow. So how could a man like that possibly like a woman who seemed to be very vindictive? "Kyouya, where's my father?"

Kyouya blinked, "The master? I haven't seen the master for several months. The last time I seen him was two or three months ago; he told us he was going overseas for business and he didn't know how long he'd be gone for."

Zaizen crossed his arms, "That's strange." heading towards the stairs, the secong year regular of Shitenhouji tennis team, walked towards the stairs, "I'm going to my room. When dinners ready, just send someone to deliver it to me, I don't want to see that bitch." Kyouya bowed and watched the thirteen year ascend the stairs. No matter what he'd protect the boy from that woman.

* * *

_A few hours later_

_Hospital room  
_

* * *

Everyone, except the Seigaku regulars, had departed already. Nanjiroh thought it would be a good idea if everyone headed home to get some rest. Ryoma's friends rejected the very idea of leaving, just like he knew they would. With a smile towards the eight males, Nanjiroh told them he'd talk to the director and arrange something for them and if they were allowed to stay, he'd send someone to deliver futons, blankets and pillows for their use.

Rikkai and Hyotei would've stayed longer but decided to honor Seigaku's feelings in the matter. They were hurting, even with the reassurance from the doctor that Ryoma was alive and stable, but it was something they understood as well, for if something like that had happened to one of their own teammates, they would be doing the same thing Seigaku is. So, with no complaints the two rival teams bid Seigaku goodbye before leaving behind the group, who they found out was part of Ryoma's extended family.

Eiji laid curled up on the bed beside Ryoma, hands gripped the pale boys own as he buried his face within the pillow beside the younger boys head, tears fell from his eyes. Fuji sat on the other side, his hand placed upon the arm of his comatose friend. Oishi was sitting in the chair next to the bed, on Eiji's side, absentmindedly rubbing the redheads back while watching Ryoma, making sure he was breathing okay and doing alright. Tezuka stood, leaning against the wall and eyes trained upon the bed, his arms were crossed over his chest, hands gripping his forearms was the only visible sign of his apprehension. Kaidoh and Inui were seated at the foot of the bed. Taka sat beside Fuji in the chair and doing the same thing Oishi was. Momo was on the floor beside Take's chair, his head tilted back to rest of the edge of the bed, eyes close and arms resting limp beside him.

"We can't let something like this happen to him again." Momo voiced, "We can't."

Eiji raised his tear-stained face so he could stare at the boy beside him, "We almost lost ochibi-chan." his voice quivered, tears overflowing from his eyes, "I don't want something like this happening again. We have to protect him."

"If that bitch even shows her face, or if we ever find out where she is, I'm going to make sure she suffers for everything she has ever put Ryoma through. All the pain she has ever inflicted upon him will be tripled and for nearly killing him, I'm going to make sure she'll be begging for death before I'm through with her, but even then death would be too easy for her. I'll let her live with the pain afterwards. I'll show her no mercy."

"Us." Eiji whispered, glancing at his best friend, "She won't have any mercy from us. She almost took ochibi-chan from us, I can't forgive her for this. I will never forgive her for almost killing him." the redhead sobbed before he was enveloped into the arm embrace of his partner, while nodding head in agreement to what Eiji had said.

He wouldn't usually permit fighting but this was different. Ryoma's own mother had neatly succeeded in stealing their baby boy from them and the agony that feeling had brought upon them was beyond anything he had ever felt before. It felt as if some one had stuck their hand into his chest and gripped his heart. It was a painful experience and not something he wants to ever go through again.

None of them did.

* * *

_With Sanada_

_and Yukimura_

* * *

After taking a shower and borrowing a spare outfit from Sanada, Yukimura called his parents and told them he was going to stay over at Sanada's house before hanging up and crawling onto the spare futon Sanada had set up for him. "Thanks for letting me stay here Gen, I didn't want to go home and worry my parents with my appearance. I know I was far from okay, so thanks."

Sanada gave a nod of his head from where he was seated, "Think nothing of it, Seiichi, I'm more then happy to let you stay here for however long you need." he whispered, watching as his best friend, and secret love, curl himself within the blankets. "Rest well Seiichi." he whispered, standing up and retreating to the bathroom to take his own shower.

* * *

_With the _

_Hyotei regulars_

* * *

Gakuto laid curled against Yuushi, his face buried with the tensai's side. "When it becomes less hectic, we should approach those two with our proposal." Yuushi whispered, "I mean your teasing of Kikumaru only seems to irritate him more then anything."

The redhead smiled, "His cute all railed up though, right." Yuushi didn't bother to answer, but he did allow a smile to curl his lips. Yes, both Oishi and Eiji were adorable and he couldn't wait to approach the two, hopefully they'll accept them.

"Whoever was responsible for this, they're going to wish they hadn't decided to mess with Echizen Ryoma because when Atobe catches them, the person's entire family line are going to be feeling his ire." Shishido whispered, patting Ohtori's leg.

Shaking his head Oshitari adjusted his glasses, "Your right about that Shishido, but they are people far more dangerous then Atobe." When everyone turned towards the tensai, Oshitari smiled, "The Seigaku regulars, though friendly and cheerful, you've seen how they react when someone messes with their baby boy. And the other group is Rikkaidai, those bunch of demons are going to finish what is left of the culprit, especially Yukimura Seiichi."

The rest of the Hyotei regulars couldn't help but agree with that, just the thought of Yukimura and Fuji caused shivers to shoot up and down their spine. Yes, the one who attacked Echizen Ryoma, better hope they had Kami's favor because they'll have no mercy from anyone else.

* * *

_At the hospital_

_With the Seigaku  
_

_regulars.  
_

* * *

Fuji crossed his arm on the bed before placing his head upon them, blue eyes opened and staring at the boy resting against the pillows beside him. On the other side, Eiji had his face buried against Ryoma's side, asleep. The rest of the group left a while ago to pick up some food from a diner across the street.

Reaching out a hand, Fuji ran the pad of his finger against Ryoma's cheek, a shaky smile formed on his lips, eyes misted at the thought of never being able to see this beautiful creature again. It was hard to imagine a day before they were having fun, Ryoma was alive and well and in a few short hours the boy was nearly taken from them.

_**'Chikazuitekuru Tsuyoi kaze no oto ga Mune wo zawamekasu**_

**_Hikari wo habamu Atsui kumo no saki wo Mitsumeru you ni tachitsukusu'_**

_(The sound of the strong wind approaching stirs our chests_

_So that we'll look ahead of the thick clouds blocking the light, we'll stand motionless)_

Fuji soft voice pierced the quiet room, eyes closed, memories of the day before plagued his thoughts as the words poured from his mouth.

**_Ima mo ano toki to onaji sora ga bokura wo Musubitsunaideru_**

_(Even now the same sky as back then binds us together)_

Fuji felt tears once again fill his eyes as he gazed at the smaller boy who looked so small and fragile lying so still on the hospital bed covered by the stark white sheets which only served to remind them that the once golden tanned boy had lost a lot of color.

**_We take over pride and soul Unmei yori tsuyoku_**

**_Asu wo tsukamu nara Habataku no wa ima_** **_We get fate in blood and tears Sabishisa yori fukaku_** **_Tsunageta kizuna no chikara wo shinjite_** **_Ima Bokura wa mukau arashi no mukou_**

_We take over pride and soul, if we are to grasp onto tomorrow_

_More strongly than destiny, now is the time to fly_ _We get fate in blood and tears, believe in the power of our connected bond_ _More deeply than loneliness_ _Now, we'll head toward the other side of the storm_

Hearing the soft voice, the redhead stirred into consciousness but kept his eyes closed as he listened to his best friends voice. It took him a while to understand that Fuji wasn't talking, he was in fact singing, and he was surprised to find out, that the song he was singing was familiar. He had just heard it playing the previous night.

_**Tatakitsuketeru Hageshiku furu ame ga Shikai wo ubatte mo**_

**_Daichi wo tsutau Keridashita ippo ga Akashi ni naru hazu dakara_**

_Even if the heavy rain beating down robbed us of our visibility_

_Since the one step that we busted out down the earth should become our proofs_

From out in the hall the rest of the Seigaku regulars paused as the song drifted into their ears. Momo trembled before sliding down the wall he was leaning against. Taka bent down and hugged the younger male. Oishi bit on his bottom lip, tears filling his green eyes. Kaidoh hissed softly, turning his head towards the ground and didn't do anything when Inui placed a hand on his shoulder. Tezuka closed his eyes. They all had recognized the song._ 'Oath in the storm'_is one of Ryoma's favorite songs, which he admitted to them after they had walked in on him once.

Imagine their shock and surprise when they came by the Echizen mansion to take the boy out with them for an outing and upon entering the boys room, they find him dancing around his room and singing, _singing_ quite beautifully they might add, to the type of music they didn't even know the boy would even listen to.

After the initial outburst when Ryoma discovered them standing their and turning the darkest shade of red they had ever seen on anyone, Ryoma had told them of his love for music and how he found Kimeru's voice booth beautiful and calming. He pointed out that one of his favorite songs from Kimeru was _Oath in the storm_ who he wrote for his friend who had been in an accident and had been in a coma. The song hit home for them. And they could now relate to Kimeru must have felt when he had news about his friend.

**_Areru kaze wo uke sara ni takaku tobun'da Chikai no sora e to_**

_(Catching the rough wind, we flew even higher to the sky of our oath_

Tears fell from Fuji's eyes and he fought the urge to completely break down. The pain in his heart was so strong it nearly left him breathless. If he hadn't known he was in love with Ryoma before, he knew for sure now. He wanted the younger one to open his gorgeous feline like eyes, hear that arrogant intonation when he uttered the words that never failed to irritate his opponents. It didn't matter what Ryoma did as long as he woke up.

**_We take over pride and soul Unmei yori tsuyoku_**

**_Asu wo hiraiteku Itami mo ukeire_** **_We get fate in blood and tears Sabishisa yori fukaku_** **_Kasaneta jikan no chikara wo shinjite_** **_Ima Bokura wa koeru arashi no mukou_**

_We take over pride and soul, if we are to grasp onto tomorrow_

_More strongly than destiny, now is the time to fly_ _We get fate in blood and tears, believe in the power of our connected bond_ _More deeply than loneliness_ _Now, we'll head toward the other side of the storm_

Eiji choked down his sob and gripped the sheets tightly between his fingers. Images of the night before played within his mind. Ryoma had been alive, he was having fun. He had been singing various songs for them with their insistence and though he objected at first he gave in when Inui threatened to give him a pitcher of his juice.

He wanted everything to return to how it was the night before, where everyone was happy. Where Ryoma was safe and awake. He wanted, tears fell from his eyes. He didn't want anyone hurt his little brother anymore. He wanted Ryoma to have a happily ever after.

**_Hikarikagayaku taiyou ni todoke Kaze wa yasashiku bokura wo mukaeru yo..._**

_We will reach the shining sun, and the wind will gently greet us..._

Momoshiro softly cried, leaning against Taka Kaidoh's shoulder shook, causing Inui to tightened his hold around the younger boy, the glinting glasses hid his eyes from sight. Tezuka had his eyes closed, the grip he had over his bags tightened till his knuckles were white and quivered. Oishi slowly opened the door and peered inside the room, placing the bags beside the room, he swiftly made his way towards his lover, wrapping his arms around the shivering redhead.

"Shh, it's alright, Eiji." he whispered. The red head rose his head slightly and called out his name, Oishi heard how hoarse the usual energetic boys voice was and glanced at him and bit his lip when he was meant with red, puffy eyes, evident of how long the redhead had been crying. "Everything's going to be alright Eiji." Oishi murmured hugging the younger boy tighter. "Ryoma will be fine."

_**We take over pride and soul Unmei yori tsuyoku**_

**_Asu wo tsukamu nara Habataku no wa ima_** **_We get fate in blood and tears Sabishisa yori fukaku_** **_Tsunageta kizuna no chikara wo shinjite_** **_Ima Bokura wa mukau arashi no mukou_**

_We take over pride and soul, if we are to grasp onto tomorrow_

_More strongly than destiny, now is the time to fly_ _We get fate in blood and tears, believe in the power of our connected bond_ _More deeply than loneliness_ _Now, we'll head toward the other side of the storm_

The group entered the room, and surrounded the bed. Eiji released Oishi and turned so he could place his back against Oishi's chest, reaching over he grasp Fuji's hand as Taka took to the other one. Momo reached over and grabbed Kaidoh's unoccupied hand, while Inui grasped Oishi's. The vice captain took hold of Tezuka who knelled and held onto Ryoma's hand.

_**We are standing in the storm...**_

They finished in unison. A soft gasp was heard and everyone turned towards direction it came from and stared at Tezuka, before they followed his line of sight, to the bed, where Ryoma lay. The difference from a moment ago and now was the occupant himself, where before lay an unconscious body now lay a half-lidded golden eyed boy, whose gaze was hazy and unfocused, but awake none the less. Long, thick eyelashes brushed against high cheekbones.

"Ryoma!" They called out.

The group watched with bated breath as the boys mouth opened, "Mada mada dane."

* * *

_Tsuzuku_

_(To be continued)  
_

* * *

_For those of you who are interested and want to listen to the song it's sung by **Kimeru**. The title of the song is **'Oath in the storm'.** This is a beautiful song, one Kimeru, who was hit hard when he found about his friends accident, dedicated this song to Yanagi. I felt this song fit what the Seigaku regulars are going through quite nicely.  
_

_Tenma  
_


	12. Awakening and wrong information

_Title: His abusive past_

_By: Namikaze Naruto, tenma no ouji_

_Revised and Rewritten_

* * *

_His abusive past:_

_Awakening and  
_

_wrong information  
_

* * *

Two weeks passed in a blur and Ryoma hadn't awaken since the day in the hospital room, but unlike before they knew the boy was alright and had taken to listening to all of Ryoma's favorite songs in hopes that it would wake the boy.

Lounging around the room, the group was eating their lunch in relative silence while listening to the soft, yet beautiful voice of Shirota Yuu flow through the room. Ir they had been shocked upon finding out their baby boy liked Kimeru's music well they were downright floored upon finding out Ryoma was a fan of Shirota Yuu, who they had never heard about, they might have heard his name in passing from girls but that was about yet. After listening to a couple of his songs, Eiji and Fuji quickly became a fan of his music. And it wasn't only his music that they became a fan of, much to the groups amusement. It wasn't everyday you see three males fawning over posters of hot guys as if they were some teenage girls.

Eiji sighed and glanced at the bed, only to widened his eyes when he saw his smallest friend head tilted in their direction, half-lidded golden eyes stared at the group with a hazy expression, seemingly half-asleep. Bolting from his seat, causing the chair he had been sitting on to clatter to the floor, he ran towards the bed. The loud clatter caused the rest of the group to turn towards the direction it came from, only to blink at the red blur that raced passed them. Turning they watched as Eiji dropped to his knees beside the bed.

"Ochibi-chan!" he cried, "Thank Kami-sama." tears fell from blue eyes as the redhead gripped Ryoma's hand, "I'm so happy your finally awake, ochibi." Those words broke the rest of the group from their shock and they ran towards the bed as well, each voicing their own worries and happiness at having him awake again.

Tezuka glanced towards Kawamura and Momo, asking if they could get the doctor. and with a nod the two ran out of the room. Inui took several steps back and pulled out his phone deciding to take it upon himself to notify some people that Ryoma was awake and coherent.

"Ryoma, how are you?" Fuji asked.

Blinking Ryoma opened his mouth before closing it again. Raising his hand he pointed towards the pitcher of water and Oishi immediately reacted. Racing towards the table he grabbed one of the cups and filled it with some ice cold water and rushed back to the bed. Fuji sat beside Ryoma and gently propped the boy up while Oishi tilted the cup.

Around this time, Kawamura and Momo returned dragging a doctor with them but they were paid no mind as all eyes were focus on the boy on the bed, "Are you finished, Ryo-chan?" The teams resident sadist questioned as Oishi pulled the cup away when the boy gave a nod of his head.

Placing Ryoma gently on the bed once more, Fuji took a step away, far enough away for the doctor to exam Ryoma but close enough encase the boy needed him. The doctor resisted the urge he had to shiver, he never meant a group of young teenage boys that were so protective over a single boy. "Alright let's see if there's anything wrong with you, shall we Echizen-kun."

* * *

The sound of the phone ringing caused Nanjiroh to snap out of his thoughts and turned towards the butler who had just answered after a while he walked over holding the phone, "Its Inui-san, Echizen-sama."

Nanjiroh nodded and grabbed the phone, "Yes, hello Inui. What did you call for? Is everything alright with Ryoma?" the answer he received caused tears to form in his eyes and he made a hasty 'see ya soon'. as he bolted upwards, "Minna, get down here, hurry up."

"Nanjiroh, what is it?" Mariah asked, glancing towards the Echizen head who had tears in his eyes but a smile across his lips, "Are you alright? What's going on?"

Nodding his head, "I'm alright Mari." he replied, "Inui called, he said Ryoma's awake. His awake." he whispered, crying. "The doctor is checking him over now and he said every thing looks alright." Yells and cheers broke free before everyone rushed around getting ready. Nanako had broken down in happiness and Ryoga embraced his father, tears being hidden from sight. Finally after two weeks Ryoma was finally awake, and he was beyond happy by the news,

"Let's go oyaji."

* * *

Oshitari thanked Inui and placed the phone down and glanced at the group, "Inui said Echizen-kun woke up. The doctors are checking him over but everything seems alright. Inui thinks it'd be better to visit him tomorrow so that his family can visit him today."

Atobe nodded his head, "That's good. Tomorrow we'll see the brat."

Ohtori wrapped his arms around Shishido, tears dripped from his chin. He was really glad the younger boy was awake. It really scared him to think that someone he knew could have died, and someone so young at that. Feeling an arm tighten around him, Ohtori buried his face against his partners shoulder. Curling around Oshitari, sobbing out his relieve, while Oshitari ran his hands through the redheads hair. Jiroh, Hiyoshi and Kabaji looked relieved by the news as well,

* * *

Yanagi thanked Inui and closed his phone walking towards his teammates, "I have news that I liked to share with you." he called out, gaining the rest of the groups attention. Everyone looked a bit solemn. Kirihara looked pale being held in Marui's arms, but he wasn't the only one. Yukimura looked worse, and Yanagi couldn't blame his best friend. He had been there during the shooting, had been there when the boy stopped breathing, and knew he was, more then likely suffering from nightmares as well. "Inui just called me." Sharp intake of breathes were taken at the news, "He said Echizen-kun is awake and being checked out by a doctor and that everything seems alright and we can visit him tomorrow."

At the news Kirihara and Yukimura broke down. Marui tightened his old over the second year while Sanada held the blue haired captain. "Thank Kami." was the only thing that could be heard from Yukimura as he released his pent up fear and relieve.

Niou and Yagyuu walked over and patted Kirihar's back, while Jackal smiled. "That's really good news and it was nice of Inui to share it with us, maybe now Kirihara and buchou can get some well deserved sleep." Yanagi nodded his head in agreement.

* * *

Taking the stethoscope, and after making sure it wasn't too cold, the doctor placed it against Ryoma's chest checking his heartbeat before moving it to his back, telling him to take a deep breath before releasing it.

Ryoma followed the doctors orders without question and flinched when the doctor hit his wound. A whispered apology left the man's lips as he pulled away, "Your heart is strong, everything seems okay with your breathing." Taking a step back, the doctor took out his small flashlight and shined it into Ryoma's eyes to check his sight.

Ryoma hissed in pain, flinching away and closing his eyes. Fuji pushed the doctor away and climbed onto the bed beside Ryoma and rubbed his back, "Ryo, are you alright? What's wrong?" the tensai asked while the rest of the group circled the bed and Kaidoh gave a glare towards the doctor.

"Ryoma's eyes are sharp, so they must be ultra sensitive to lights right now." Inui stated, glancing towards the doctor, "But aside from that, that means his alright, right?" Inui glanced at the name tag, "Igarashi-sensei?"

Smiling, Igarashi gave a nod, "Yeah." he closed his folder, "Well Echizen-kun is fine. I want him to stay here for at least three days so we can keep an eye on his wounds but after that, he can leave."

The group gave a nod and bowed their heades, "Thank-you for your hard work sensei." they replied in unison before turning back towards Ryoma as Igarashi-sensei excused himself, well he would have if he didn't have to dodge the stampede of people pouring into the room, chanting the patients name. Shaking his head, the doctor smiled as he left.

Ryoga and Nanako threw there arms around the youngest Echizen and sobbed against his shoulder, "I was so worried about you Ryo. When I found out that you actually died, I didn't know what to feel. I was so..." the older Echizen brother trailed off, holding his brother closer.

Nanjiroh walked over and embraced both of his sons. Ryoma's lower lip trembled before he closed his eyes and began crying against his father. He caused his father and his brother, as well as his friends and psuedo family unimaginable pain, and he never wanted to do this to them again. but he did. "I'm sorry." he whispered through his tears.

When Nanjiroh and Ryoga pulled away all the females raced forward and hugged him whispering words of comfort to the boy, "It's not your fault Ryoma, don't blame yourself for this, the blame lies with the person responsible." Mariah whispered, running her hands through the boys hair. "It'll never be your fault that your in here or that you worried us and made us cry. _capire._"

_"Capisco madre_,"Hearing the last word brought tears to Mariah's eyes and she hugged Ryoma tighter, a whispered '_mio figlio' _were heard which caused Chroma and his siblings to smile. Ryoga glanced towards the white haired devil and ruffled his hair whispering something into his ear that caused Chroma to roll his eyes.

It took a while before everyone calmed down and the Seigaku regulars sat around the bed when a knock sounded on the door causing all heads to turn. Being the closest, Blake slid the door opened, "Hello."

"Hi, I'm Kirihara Akito. I'm here to see Echizen-kun." Blake took a step to the side allowing the man to enter. Ryoma glanced at the man who looked like an older version of Kirihara Akaya of Rikkaidai. "Echizen-kun, hello, I know you don't know me, but I have something I wish to say to you."

Ryoma blinked and glanced at his teammates imploringly, Tezuka patted the boys leg, "That's Kirihara Akaya's father, Kirihara Akito. He came here allot to visit you."

Akito took a deep breath, and stared into the golden eyes of the preteen, "I have wronged you and everyone that cares about you, unknowingly hurting my son, and indirectly my daughter who is best friends with your cousin." seeing the confused looks overtaking several visages as well as the realization that painted across the faces of those who were sharp enough to put one and one together.

"You..." Tezuka narrowed his eyes, "You were the one!"

Akito lowered his head, "Yes. I was the one who shot Echizen Ryoma." he cringed at the silence that came upon the room, "I know I could spend the rest of my life apologizing and it would never amount to the pain I inflicted on you and those that care for you."

Ryoma held his father and brother from attacking, and shot warning looks towards the others as he stared at the man near the door, "Why? why did you do it? I've never meant you before, so I couldn't have offended you."

"I was hired to do so, but the client never said who the hit was for. She dropped hints that she was being stalked by an abusive ex husband that wouldn't leave her alone. It wasn't till that day, two weeks ago, that I found out who the target was. When I told her, I wouldn't do it, she threatened to kill my son. I couldn't let her hurt my son. and in the process, I hurt him instead when I nearly succeeded in killing you."

Nanjiroh narrowed his eyes, "You were hired to kill my son? By who? And why?"

"I'm not really allowed to talk about what I do to others, but just know, I'm an assassin for hire and paid pretty well for just one hit, but usually the hits are against abusive husbands, psychopathic people, rapist, murderers, people like that. The one who hired me called herself Zaizen Rinko. At the start she said she wanted me to kill an abusive ex husband that was stalking and threatening to kill her if she didn't come back to him, and like I said, I never knew who the hit was for until that day. When I told her I wouldn't do it, she told me she'd just hire someone else with less restraint and have them go after Echizen-kun, along with the original victim, she'd add a second target to the list, my son." with a frown, Akito lowered his head, "The only other person good enough is Miyuki, and that's only because I trained her, the only difference is Miyuki is blood-thirsty and when she's hired to kill someone she'd kill the target and anyone else within distance. When I found out about that, I dropped her as a student."

Ryoma gave a nod, "I forgive you Kirihara-san." he whispered, causing everyone to stare at the boy in surprise, "But I have something I wish to request of you." he replied. Akito gave a nod, bowing, "I want you to help me. You said Rinko was the one who put the hit one me. My mother, ne?"

Akito crossed his arms, "She claimed you were the devil's child and told me you were brainwashing Nanjiroh-san. Rinko is delusional enough to think that should she succeed in killing you, that your father will love her once more and realized that she had been right all along. that you were really a demon."

Ryoga growled, "That bitch!"

"I want you to help me stop her so she won't be able to hurt anyone else." Akito gave a nod, and Ryoma smiled, "In turn we will notify Rikkaidai about the danger Kirihara-senpai is in and help protect him when we're all together."

Akito smiled, "I'll do it. I told Rinko after this, she better watch her back because I'll be after her." Green eyes lit up, "She'd probably already hired Miyuki and is having her scouting for any news about the hit and what came of it. And if I know Miyuki she most likely filmed the accident and everything up to the point where the doctor pronounced Ryoma 'dead' so Rinko probably thinks your dead and has lowered her guard enough to check on Nanjiroh. "

* * *

Zaizen Hikaru shivered at the laughter that rang out and stared at the direction it had come from. "Crazy bitch." he whispered taking cautious steps towards the door, he peered inside the room and blinked at the two woman inside, both staring at the T.V.

Glancing at the screen, he recoiled in surprise. Two boys were shown, a blue haired teen was kneeling on the ground a small bundle cradled within his arms, he was crying for help from people that were running pass him but no one stopped to help him until another teenager ran towards the boy and resisting the urge to gaped in surprise at the fact that he knew that stern face, he turned towards the blue haired boy and narrowed his eyes. "Sanada and Yukimura" he whispered, "What the fuck is this." He watched as Sanada pulled out a phone, more then likely calling for help.

Zaizen turned towards the woman his father married and rose an eyebrow at the snicker that escaped her lips. He was really wondering what possessed his meek family to leave a kind woman like his mother to marry this crazy bitch that would laugh at something like this. A scream from the screen caused Zaizen to turn his attention back towards the screen. Yukimura was being hugged by Sanada as he cried, the EMT were pulling the stretcher into the ambulance when a call of 'his not breathing' was heard and Zaizen covered his mouth to stop the gasp.

A wail was heard before the Seigaku regulars appeared, the redhead was sobbing. A hand on his shoulder startled Zaizen and before he could release a yell of shock, his mouth was covered and he was pulled away from the door. "It's me young master, it's alright." the soft voice of his butler was heard. "You shouldn't watch that, it's not pretty. Rinko has been watching it everyday since that other woman brought it to her two weeks ago. The first time she watched it, I was standing by the door and had seen the entire thing." Kyouya shook his head, "Nothing good will come from you watching that."

Zaizen crossed his arms over his chest, "I know those people Kyouya, well not know them personally, but I know who they are. There apart of the junior high tennis circuit, we've played them. That blue haired boy is Rikkaidau's buchou, Yukimura Seiichi and the one that made that call was Rikkai's vice captain, Sanada Cenichirou, I couldn't tell who Yukimura was holding but the other group that arrived are the Seigaku tennis regulars. I want to see what happened."

Kyouya looked surprise that his young master actually knew the people and he knew without a doubt that he knew the boy who died at the hospital as well. "Very well Hikaru-sama, but be prepared for what you'll be seeing alright. It's nothing good."

Hikaru gave a nod and walked back towards the door, leaning against the wall, he stared at the screen that was showing the hospital. Seigaku, Hyotei and the Rikkai regulars were amongst a group of other people. A scream rang out and Zaizen's eyes widened as Seigaku's redhead collapsed sobbing his heart out while his double partner as well as the two Hyotei double pair ran over to try to comfort Kikumaru. He glanced towards the others and saw the same look of devastation painted across their faces. He turned towards Kyouya who came to a stop beside him.

"The boy who was rushed to the hospital was just pronounced dead." Kyouya replied softly, "He had been shot twice and died after the operation. The doctor figured the boy's heart couldn't handle the pressure anymore and gave out. They tried to revive him but after so much time, they called his death."

Zaizen took a step back and glanced towards the screen just as another scream was issued and he watched in stunned silence as the tensai who lost against Shiraishi stood up, heartfelt words poured from his lips before he fell to his knees before being embraced by the rest of his team; after that the screen went black. Zaizen hurriedly pulled his butler from the door and up the stairs towards his room. "There was one boy missing from the Seigaku team." Zaizen turned and stared at Kyouya "Was he?"

"They called him Echizen Ryoma."

Zaizen lowered his head, "I see." he glanced towards the side of the room, "We know that kid. He played a single point match against Toyama before the finals of the Nationals. Toyama thinks of Echizen as rival and a friend, you should hear the way he goes on and on about all the things he and Echizen could do. And he really wanted a rematch against the boy." he closed his eyes. "I should call Shiraishi and ask him to tell Toyama the news." Kyouya patted his young masters shoulder before excusing himself to give the younger boy some privacy.

* * *

_Tsuzuku_

_(To be continued)_

* * *

___capire_ - understand  


___Capisco madre- understood mother  
_

_mio figlio- my son_

_Tenma  
_


	13. Unseen bonds

_Title: His abusive past_

_By: Namikaze Naruto, tenma no ouji_

_Revised and Rewritten_

* * *

_His abusive past:_

_Mienai Kizuna  
_

_(Unseen bonds)  
_

* * *

Rinko smirked and got into the car, "Let's go Miyuki."

Giving a nod, the auburn haired woman slid behind the wheel and started the car, "Do you wanna go anywhere in particular Rinko-sama?" Miyuki smiled into the review mirror as she eyed her mistress. "I can take you where ever you want to go, mistress."

"Surprise me Miyu." the former female Echizen smiled, "But we should stay away from the Tokyo area for now. Nanjiroh won't be welcoming to my presence just yet." Folding her arms across her lap, Rinko tilted her head out the window, "And we don't know what Akito is planning now, so stay away from the Kanagawa prefecture as well, don't want to run the chances of seeing him." With a smile, Miyuki put the car in drive and took of down the road. _'Soon Nanjiroh, very soon, you and I are going to be reunited.'_

* * *

Kisuke tightened his hold over the file in his hand as he made his way towards his best friend, Kuniharu. Arriving at the man's office, Kisuke let himself in and approached the desk, "Haru." he called out gaining the said man's attention.

Blinking, Kuniharu smiled at his friend, "Ah, what brings you here Kisuke?"

Placing the folder on the desk, Kisuke took the seat across from the man, "Remember that first case we got, in America, with the young boy who was thoroughly beaten by his mother and had been in that coma?"

Kuniharu lost his smile and glanced at the folder briefly before leaning back in his chair and eying his friend with seriousness, "Of course I do Kisuke. I think about that boy every day. It's one of my biggest regrets you know, not being able to catch that bitch. Not being able to give the boy and his family justice for everything that woman had done to the kid. Echizen Ryoma, ka. Why would you bring something like this up now, five years later?"

"She's somewhere in Japan, Haru. Keigo spoke to me about it a few days ago when my father told him about the case. Turns out Keigo knows Echizen-kun and he told me that your son knows him as well, actually the entire Seigaku regular team knows the boy best. Echizen Ryoma attends Seishun Gakuen and is the teams first year regular." A small smile curled the man's lips. "It appears that your son and his teammates consider Echizen-kun as the teams baby and protects the boy as if his one as well."

Kuniharu stood up, eyes wide in surprise, "No way." he murmured, placing his hands on the surface of the desk, "I knew Kunimitsu had a new teammates, one that he and the rest of his team were fond of. It was obvious; something had changed about him this year and when Ayana and I questioned him, he mentioned a new team member and a friend, he didn't elaborate and we didn't push him to, we were just happy that he was beginning to open up and befriend peers his age." shaking his head, Haru took a glance at his friends, "If only I asked for a name, we could have been on this case sooner."

Kisuke nodded his head, "Keigo changed as well after meeting the boy. I didn't notice anything at first, but the change did happen. I asked his team about it and the only thing they said was Keigo was infatuated with Seigaku's first year." chuckling Kisuke stood up, "Keigo has a thing for Seigaku tennis player, first was Kunimitsu, now this so called baby of their team. It's amusing, I must admit."

"Does he still fancy himself in love with Kunimitsu?" Haru smiled. "I remember Keigo telling me that he was going to marry Kunimitsu and because he was older, he would be the husband and work while Kunimitsu stayed home and watched their kids."

Kisuke snickered at that, "Good times, ne, but no I don't think Keigo is in love with Kunimitsu, and I don't think he wants Kunimitsu as his wife besides I doubt your son will make a good wife with his looks." Haru laughed at that, nodding his head,

"So how was this brought to your attention anyways?" Kuniharu questioned regaining his serious mood, "Did something happen?" Picking up the folder, he flipped it open and scanned the old reports, scanning the words and taking in the photo's attached to each paper. "I still have nightmares about what happened to this kid."

Furrowing his brows Kisuke glanced at his friend, "Echizen Ryoma was shot." there was a moment of silence before Haru's head whipped upward and he stared at the Atobe head with wide eyes, "Keigo had been in a slump several weeks ago and I didn't know the reason. I asked his team who had been staying at the mansion, that's when they told me what happened." Glancing towards the window, Kisuke sighed, "Echizen Ryoma was with another boy, a Yukimura Seiichi when the shots went off. Yukimura tried to get the both of them away from the area they were in but with everyone pushing and shoving each other it made it hard for two teen boys to get anywhere. Echizen-kun was hit twice and was pronounced not breathing when the ambulance arrived. The EMT were able to get his heart beating again before they arrived at the hospital but during the surgery his heart stopped beating again. The doctors called his death and told his family the news." Haru's eyes closed, "But another miracle happened, somehow he began breathing again. I'm telling you that kid has got one very over protective guardian angel that wouldn't even allow death to claim the kid."

Kuniharu released a deep breath, "So Echizen-kun is in the hospital?" Kisuke gave a nod of his head and Haru cleared his desk, placed all his important papers into his briefcase and shut down his computer, "Let's go then. We can finally give that family something we hadn't been able to do before."

Kisuke gave a nod of his head, "Justice." he stated as the two left the office.

* * *

Yuuta sighed as he placed the phone in the cradle, a small smile wormed it's way across his lips, "And what makes you so happy, Yuuta bear?" a man asked, his smile wide and eyes sparkling.

The youngest of the Fuji siblings resisted the urge to sigh, "Don't call me Yuuta bear, tou-san, I'm not a little kid anymore, ya know. I'm almost 14." The man just smiled wider, unrepentant, "Really between you and Syuusuke, I don't know whose worse."

"Now, now Yuuta, would you want me to call you Yuutan instead." Blue eyes glittered in amusement before he returned to the matter at hand, "Anyways, why did you seem happy earlier?"

"Ah, a friend of mine, well he's more a friend of aniki, really, but anyways, he was in an accident quite recently and fell into a coma shortly after his operation. Syuusuke just called and said he's awake now." Yuuta closed his eyes, "Aniki was distraught upon hearing the news, everyone had been."

Sosuke took a seat beside his son, "I haven't seen your brother since I came home, I just assumed he was staying at a friends or at one of his teams training camps that they seemed to have often enough," Blue eyes slid closed, "Was he staying at the hospital the entire time?"

Yuuta gave a nod, "Yeah the Echizen family provided the Seigaku team with futons. pillows and blankets since it was apparent they had no wishes to leave their baby boy alone, encase he awoke, they didn't want him by himself." the 'lefty killer' paused when he noticed the shock look that entered his father's eyes, "What is it, tou-san?"

"You said Echizen? What's the boys name?" Confused Yuuta answered the question and blinked when his father quickly stood up, "I know who your talking about, excuse me for a while won't you Yuuta, I'm going to head to the hospital to talk with the Echizen family." with that said, Sosuke left the house.

Yuuta sighed and shook his head, "Between Aniki and otou-san, I don't know whose worse." he whispered, standing up. He had to return to the St. Rudolph dorms before Mizuki came looking for him. And he really didn't want Mizuki coming here to cause trouble, especially since his aniki hated the manager. Sighing once again, Yuuta entered his room. He better hurry up before his brother decided to come home.

* * *

Shiraishi gaped at the what he was hearing. He couldn't believe what Zaizen had just said, it couldn't be. Thanking his friend for telling him what was going on, the Shitenhouji buchou hung the phone up and glanced towards the teams first year who was laughing, wildly at whatever Yuji and Koharu had said. He was reluctant to break the news to the team, knowing how the freshman would react.

"Minna-san." he called out, eyes staring at the youngest of the team, "Zaizen just called and he had some news he wanted to share with us." As the team gathered around Shiraishi, the captain wrapped his arms around Kintaro, "Kin-chan, I know it's going to be hard for you to hear this..."

Kintaro blinked at Shiraishi in confusion, "What do you mean by that, Shiraishi-buchou." the wild boy glanced towards his teammates wondering if they knew what was about to say, but they seemed just as confused. Chitose and Kenya both stepped forward to stand on either side of Kintaro while Gin, Koharu and Yuuji stood behind, placing hands on Kintaro's shoulder. "What did Zaizen-senpai tell you buchou?"

"He told me that Echizen Ryoma..." Shiraishi closed his eyes, "Echizen Ryoma was shot a few weeks ago and was rushed to the hospital. During the operation, he died."

The words spoken caused everyone to freeze in disbelief, not being able to comprehend the words that had just been spoken. "What?" Kintaro whispered, shaking his head in denial. "No!" he screamed, "Zaizen-senpai lies, there is no way Koshimae is dead, he can't be!" he cried out, "Koshimae! Koshimae!" Kintaro wailed and Shiraishi brought the small boy into his chest, his shirt being soaked by the rears the younger boy was shedding. Koharu and Yuuji embraced Gin, both of them crying against the bigger male. Chitose and Kenya lowered their heads in sorrow. "Why? Why did he have to die?"

Chitose clenched his fist, when he found the person who did this, he was going to, well, he didn't know what he would do but he was sure he would make the person regret ever touching someone within the tennis circuit especially someone they knew.

* * *

It's been a few days since Ryoma awoke from his coma and everything was going great. The doctors told the group that Ryoma was healing quite well and they were going to release him at the end of the week. Earlier in the week he received a surprise visit from Fuji Sosuke, who he found out was actually Fuji's father, and after speaking with him for a while, Ryoma had given him the address to his house so he could speak with his father. A few seconds later, he thought he heard talking outside his door, but when no one entered he just brushed it off as Sosuke speaking to a doctor or something.

"Hey ochibi-chan, what do you want to listen to now?" Eiji called out riffling through the stacks of CD's. "Do you have any thing in particular that you want to listen to?"

Ryoma glanced towards the redhead and thought briefly, "Yeah, could you put on _Mienai Kizuna_" the redhead beamed and nodded his head, "I think that song is very fitting for the moment. It's heartfelt and upbeat." the strumming of the guitar filled the room and Eiji bounced towards the bed where Ryoma lay and leaped upon the mattress to cuddle against the smaller male.

_"Ima boku-tachi ga kanjiteru kono omoi wa  
_

_Kotoba ni dekinai hodo no ooki sugiru arigatou  
_

_Me wo tojireba ukabu anata-tachi no egao  
_

_Donna mono yori itoshii ikiru chikara no subete"_

Ryoma soft voice lulled Eiji to sleep. Smiling at his catlike senpai, the younger boy reached over and ran his fingers through the older boys hair gently, the movement reminded him of something Ryoga often did for him when they were younger, and whenever Ryoga was home that is.

_"Umareta toki ageta koe wo mada oboetemasu ka  
_

_Hajimete hanashita kotoba oboeteimasu ka  
_

_Shinpai kaketa koto mo nandomo atta ne dakedo  
_

_Sore ga atta kara ima koushite toutoi namida ga afuredasu"  
_

The doors opened caused Ryoma to turned towards it and watched as the rest of the team trekked in, holding plastic bags filled with food, snacks and drinks. Fuji grinned and joined Ryoma in singing the song that was currently being played while the rest of the team smiled as they headed towards table to get the food ready.

"_Mune wo sasu hodo no itami ni naita yoru  
_

_Daijoubu to hagemashite kureta ne  
_

_Fuan de tsuburesou na tabidachi no asa ni  
_

_Ganbare to yuuki wo kureta ne"_

Oishi smiled as he approached the bed, "Is he sleeping?"

Ryoma nodded his head, "He just fell asleep." he shrugged, "I guess my voice put him to sleep." snickers were heard from Momo's general direction, which caused everyone to glance at him wondering what he found so amusing.

"Your voice has the tendency to lull people to sleep not because it's boring or anything, it just has that peaceful quality to it, almost like a mother humming a lullaby." Ryoma rolled his eyes at his friends statement, was that suppose to make him feel better.

Fuji shook his head, "It's not bad Ryo-chan." the tensai grinned, "It's actually quite beautiful and I wouldn't mind listening to you sing all day." the brown haired glance towards the rest of the team, "And I know they feel the same way as well." Nods were the only answer Ryoma received before Inui placed a bento in front of him.

"Eat up." Inui stated, while Oishi shook Eiji awake, placing a bento in the redheads hands who thanked his partner. The only sound in the room was the music being played as the group ate their lunch, until the last part of the song came on, everyone sang the last line with small smiles.

"_Towa ni kienu kizuna  
_

_Dare ni mo mienai kizuna"_

* * *

_Tsuzuku_

_(To be continued)_

* * *

_-The song I used belongs to Shirota Yuu, it's a lovely song, with an upbeat, catchy tune. I love it.  
_

_**Translations:** (Note that this is not the entire song, there's more, but I only used part of the song)  
_

_**First part:** Ryoma:  
_

_"Right now, we're feeling these feelings_

_A gratitude so great it can't be put into words _

_If I close my eyes, your smiles comes to mind  
_

___It's more beloved then anything, it's all the power (I need) to live"_

_**Second part:** Ryoma:  
_

_"Do I still remember the raised voices during my birth?  
_

_Do I remember my first words?  
_

_But worrisome things would happen over and over again  
_

___And because of that these precious tears start to fall_"

_**Third part:** Fuji and Ryoma:  
_

_"On the night I cried out of sadness as if my heart was pierced  
_

_Your 'it's alright' encouraged me  
_

_On the morning of my departure when I was almost crushed by my anxiety  
_

___You gave me courage and told me to 'do my best'_"

_**Last part:** Everyone  
_

_"A bond that will never disappear  
_

___This bond unseen by anyone else"_  


_Tenma  
_


	14. Unseen bonds pt2

_Title: His abusive past_

_By: Namikaze Naruto, tenma no ouji_

_Revised and Rewritten_

* * *

_His abusive past:_

_Mienai Kizuna  
_

_(Unseen bonds)  
_

* * *

Ryoma glanced at the door and blinked wondering who was coming to visit and glanced towards his friends who shrugged. Inui hummed lightly, "It could be Hyotei and Rikkaidai coming for that visit. Yanagi called several days ago and told me that despite how much they want to be here and visit you, they wanted to give your family and friends time with you before they intrude as he put it, so this could be them."

Oishi stood up and headed towards the door sliding it open a bit to peek at the new comer and gave a nod of his head, "It is Hyotei and Rikkaidai." he stepped away from the entrance allowing the two groups to enter the room. As they did so, all eyes were directed towards the bedridden boy.

Yukimura lowered his head as he approached the bed, "Echizen-kun, I want to apologize to you, if only I was fast enough to get you away from that area then you would never had gotten hurt." tears fell from the Rikkai captains eyes. "I'm sorry, please forgive me."

Ryoma blinked, shocked that the older teen was blaming himself for what had happened. "I don't blame you Yukimura-senpai, it's not your fault that I was shot, or that I'm in the hospital, if anything it was my own carelessness that got me shot at and it was my own fault that I hurt so much people." Golden eyes lowered and he ignored the looks his friends were giving him, "I knew it was dangerous for me to be walking around by myself, but I was being stubborn, I mean I could have gotten my dad or a servant to get me ponta, but..."

"No!" Eiji cried out, not being able to take Ryoma blaming himself for something that he didn't do, "It's not your fault ochibi-chan, if anything it's that, _that bitches, _fault. She was the one who made that hit. The blame for your near death lies solely on her and we'll make her pay for it." the redhead wrapped his arms around the small boy.

Fuji nodded and glanced at Yukimura, "So don't blame yourself as well Yukimura."

Yanagi opened his eyes a bit, "You mention a hit and a woman, what does this have to do with anything? what is going on? Was that shot meant for Echizen? Was some one deliberately aiming to kill him?"

The Seigaku regulars shared a look before they gave a nod at the question, Inui adjusted his glasses and glanced at Ryoma silently asking for his permission, which the younger boy granted with a nod, "Someone had hired a hit man to kill Ryoma, so yes those bullets were meant to kill him."

Rikkai was in shock at the news while Hyotei already knew someone had purposely tried to kill Ryoma because of the police reports and stuff, but they still couldn't believe such a thing could happen to someone they knew, "Why?" everyone turned towards the voice to discover that the speaker was none other then Yukimura Seiichi.

Ryoma lowered his head to the bed, "She hated me since the day I was born." tears pricked the corner of Ryoma's eyes, seeing how upset the younger boy was Fuji and Eiji wrapped their arms around the younger one, "She tried countless times when I was younger to kill me, but it never succeeded. The hit man came by a few days ago and admitted everything to me. It's not his fault as well, he didn't want to take the case but she threaten him into doing it, and if he didn't then she would just hire a more blood thirsty killer to kill not only me but his son as well, so with no other choice he did what he did."

The group was surprised by that, "And who is she?" asked Niou, eyes coldly glinting with the various possibilities that he could entertain himself with his new toy when they found her that is.

"My mother."

* * *

Zaizen nodded his head at his teammates. "Hey." he called out, stepping out of his house. His eyes dropped towards the usually energetic first year and inwardly flinch at the sight of his kohai. "Kintaro." he whispered, placing a hand on the boys head.

"Are you ready to go, Zaizen?" Shiraishi whispered, "We're heading out now so we can reach Tokyo early enough to meet up with the Seigaku regulars to offer our condolences to them and his family. Also Kintaro wants to give something to the Exhizen family." With a nod of his head, he told his Kyouya that he was going out and won't be back till late. "Let's go team."

* * *

Nanjiroh opened the door and stared at the three males standing in front of him in wonder, "What are the three of you doing here? How did you know where I lived at that?" the ex tennis pro opened his door wider to allow the three to enter the house.

"Your son gave me the address a few weeks ago. I stopped these two from entering Ryoma's room on the same day and told them we'd meet up with you at a later date, which is this day." Sosuke beamed, ignoring the twitches the other three were developing. "I heard about the accident from my other son Yuuta and went to visit Ryoma-kun."

Nanjiroh gave a nod of his head. "Whatever, so what do I owe this visit?" he asked bringing them to the room, "You remember everyone I'm sure and everyone these are the officers that was assigned to Ryoma's case when we were in America and the therapist Ryoma went to." The group nodded their heads and greeted the three. Alexander, Chroma and Elliot left their seats so the three men could sit down.

"What brings you three here?"

* * *

The Seigaku, Hyotei and Rikkai teams blinked when a yell was heard, strangely the voices sounded familiar but they shrugged it off and Oishi continued telling the Hyotei and Rikkai teams about what Rinko had done to Ryoma when he was a child. "...she nearly beat him to death and the only reason she didn't was because Ryoma is a fighter. He fought to live."

"We'll help you as well. We won't let that woman hurt you, Echizen-kun." Yukimura stated, glancing at his teammates who nodded their heads, "You've been hurt more should be allowed in one lifetime."

Atobe folded his arms, "And you already know ore-sama will help." the rest of the Hyotei team gave their own agreements before the sound of ringing interrupted the silence that had descended upon the group. Oshitari glanced at his phone with a raised brow before answering it.

"Kenya..." the group watched as confusion washed over Oshitari's expression before he told whoever this Kenya person was that he was at the hospital, "What are you talking about?" a pause. "Kenya, I think you should come here. I'll answer every thing you want to know once your here." after a few more words, Yuushi flipped his phone closed and faced the group, "We have a problem. That was Kenya, my cousin, he lives in Osaka and attends Shitenhouji, anyways his team heard about how Echizen-kun died and were on their way here to offer their condolence. And if I wasn't mistaken, I could swear someone was sobbing."

"A hundred percent that person is Kintaro Toyama." Inui adjusted his glasses and glanced at the bedridden boy, "Don't blame yourself Ryoma. Like Eiji already said, it's not your fault and you shouldn't take the blame for upsetting Kintaro so much."

Ryoma gave a small nod of his head, "Are they coming here? I'd like to apologize to Kintaro anyways, he might be annoying but it was evident when we met up that he cared a lot about me for some reason, despite never meeting before the tournament, he even played against Yukimura to stall time until I could get there."

Oshitari pushed his glasses higher up on his nose and gave a nod of his head, "Yes, actually. I told them to come here because I wanted them to see that you were alive and doing well. They were already on their way here anyways and Kenya called to ask me if i knew where you lived."

* * *

A bunch of muttering could be heard, as a boy around thirteen entered the hospital another boy around the same age was with him, "Shinji, be quite." Kamio called out getting tired of his friends muttering, "You know your mom is going to make us deliver your brothers lunch to him no matter, so there's no use in complaining about when only I will hear you, besides after we give Shugo his lunch, we can go to the street courts to play a game, maybe Echizen will be there and you can play a game with the chibi."

Shinji nodded, "Whatever, but what if Echizen isn't there, then who am I suppose to play with, Kamio might ditch me to fight with that power player from Seigaku again, like last time, but last time I had Echizen to keep me company, this time might be different especially if Echizen isn't there..."

Kamio shook his head and decided to ignore the other boys mutters as they walked through the hallway heading towards Ibu Shugo's office. They passed various rooms some with people occupying them, others without, but one room in particular caused them to pause, even Shinji stopped his muttering as they stared at the occupant.

"Tachibana-san!" they yelled.

* * *

_Tsuzuku  
_

_(To be continued)_

* * *

_This version, if you could tell, will be a lot different then my original especially since I wanted to put the entire Shitenhouji team instead of just Zaizen, Shiraishi and Kenya. Yuuta, Mizuki, Tachibana, Kamio and Shinji will also be involved in the story because my friend wants them to be.  
_

_**Pairing: ** _

_Ryoma with Tezuka, Fuji, Yukimura, Sanada and Atobe, keep in mind that they will be with Ryoma but not each other, well except the alpha pair, they'll be together, but also with Ryoma, individually, so this isn't an OT6.  
_

_**Minor pairings:**  
_

_Yuuta/Mizuki or Yuuta/Kevin_

_Diabolic + Platinum = __Kirihara/Marui/Niou/Yagyuu_

_Emerald + Yanagi = Inui/Kaidoh/Yanagi  
_

_Golden + Dirty = Oishi/Eiji/Gakuto/Oshitari  
_

_Taka/Momo  
_

_Shishido/Ohtori  
_

_Tachibana/Kamio/Shinji  
_

_Others has yet to be definite...  
_

_Tenma  
_


	15. A surprise for Ryoma

_Title: His abusive past_

_By: Namikaze Naruto, tenma no ouji_

_Revised and Rewritten_

* * *

_His abusive past:_

_A special surprise  
_

_for Echizen Ryoma  
_

* * *

Turning towards the door Tachibana blinked. "Oh Akira, Shinji, what are you two doing here?" Fudomine's captain questioned, raising an eyebrow. "Are you guys hurt?" the older male walked towards his two friends. _  
_

Kamio and Shinji shook their heads in the negative, "We're fine Tachibana-san, we came here to deliver lunch to Shinji's brother but are you hurt? Why are you in the hospital?" the redhead speed demon asked, eyes filled with worry.

Tachibana smiled, "I'm not hurt at all. I'm here for a check-up that's all." both second years nodded their heads in understanding, "Do you still have to see Ibu-sensei?" agreement met the question and Tachibana requested to join the two in delivering the doctor his food.

"Afterwards we were going to head towards the street courts, did you want to come with us Tachibana-san?" Shinji glanced towards the former blond, "Of course Kamio might be going to irritate that Momo guy leaving me by myself again and if Echizen isn't there at least I'll have Tachibana-san to keep me company. You wouldn't leave me alone would you Tachibana-san not like Kamio..." both Tachibana and Kamio sighed and decided to let their friend continue his muttering, there was no use in trying to silence him anyways.

* * *

_In Ryoma's _

_hospital room_

* * *

Several hours later, Oshitari's phone went off again. The group watched as he chatted with his cousin, they assumed anyways. After a while the blue haired tensai flipped his phone closed and stood up. "The shitenhouji team is waiting outside, I'm going to bring them here. I'll leave you being alive a surprise." Ryoma gave a nod of his head as he watched the older teen excuse himself.

"It's going to be alright ochibi-chan." Eiji grinned patting the boys shoulder.

A while later, the door sliding opened caused everyone to turn in the direction. A wail was heard, "I don't want to see Koshimae's dead body, Shiraishi-buchou." the voice cried out. "Please don't make me go in."

"Kintaro, there's someone in there who wants to see you." Oshitari's calm tone did nothing to silence the cries coming from the wild tennis player, "I'm sure you'll like the surprise."

Ryoma held his breathe as the Shitenhouji team entered the room and glanced at the Rikkai team, towards the Hyotei team before stopping on the Seigaku members. "We are sorry for your lost. I know..." Shiraishi trailed off as he stared at the figure on the bed. Echizen Ryoma was sitting there and very much alive. "Echi...Echizen!" he called out while the said boy nodded his head.

Kintaro blinked before bolting towards the bed, throwing himself against the younger male, "Koshimae, your alive! your alive!" he bawled, tightening his hold against the hospitalized male. This death hug reminded Ryoma of Eiji and his bear hug. He wondered if all redheads at a deathlike hold when they embraced someone.

Seeing the Seigaku first years predicament, Shiraishi pried his rookie off of Seigaku's pillar, "Kin-chan if you continue to hold him so tightly, you just might kill him." the Shitenhouji captain stated, holding the crying kid. "Hush it's alright, Kin-chan."

Ryoma gestured towards Shiraishi, who raised an eyebrow at the younger one before handing Kintaro towards the tennis prince, "Kintaro, I apologize for worrying you so much that your reduced to this pathetic sobbing mess." boy wonder stated, while everyone sweat dropped at the half apology, half insult that was given but Kintaro just continued to blubber, getting tears and snot smeared across the shirt Ryoma was wearing, which earned the oblivious boy an annoyed look. "I'm not dead, you know, stop crying already, I don't want to be covered in anymore of your snot then I already am, you know."

Shiraishi smiled and took his rookie player, "Sorry about that Echizen." Shaking his head, Ryoma told him it was his fault for wanting to comfort the other.

Zaizen took a step forward a look of confused wonder overtaking his usual face. "How are you alive? I saw a film on you getting shot at and being pronounced dead." all eyes from Seigaku, Rikkai and Hyotei turned and pinned the Shitenhouji second year in place.

"What do you mean by that? A film?" Fuji eyes snapped open, blue penetrating and freezing Zaizen, "When did you see this? Where did you see it? Was this how you found out that Ryoma had been shot and almost died?"

With a shrug of his shoulder Zaizen told them about his psycho step mom and how she and another woman had been watching the tape and laughing. How his butler was the one who told him the name of the kid that had been shot and killed. He added that the film ended when the doctor told the group about brats supposed death.

"How much you wanna bet Zaizen's step mom and ochibi's mother is one and the same." Eiji crossed his arms, a frown marring his usual cheerful countenance. "I can't believe that woman had been that close to us and we never even knew it, I mean, how hard would it be to miss a woman holding a video camera, nya."

Momo shrugged, "In our defense, we were pretty upset by the news and it was hectic during the time. With just finding out that our baby boy was killed, it was hard to concentrate on anything much less on a strange woman filming our suffering."

The group spent many hours talking and getting to know each other better. Ryoma told Zaizen that his step mom was his mother and she was the one who wanted him dead. Had always wanted him dead. When Shitenhouji heard the entire story, Kintaro threw a master tantrum and it took Shiraishi, Kenya, Chitose and Zaizen to make him stop. It was evident that they were disgusted by Rinko's action and Zaizen declared that since technically his father and Ryoma's mother were married, that made them step brothers, that he would protect the younger, after all he was the older brother.

It was only after the nurse told them that visiting hours were over that they were forced to leave. Shitenhouji and Rikkai left with Hyotei, since Atobe offered to let them stay at his mansion along with his teammates. The only people that remained with Ryoma, like all the times before, was his teammates.

* * *

_Kawamura sushi bar_

_A few days later..._

* * *

A few days later find the Seigaku regulars sitting within Kawamura's sushi. Ryoma will finally be leaving the hospital and they wanted to have a welcome home party for him, they already planned to have Taka bring the sushi dishes, while the others will just make whatever they had at home while Oishi would make the cake and other such treats.

"Nya, what about the games and music?" Eiji questioned, "We already have every thing else settled except for that." the redhead sighed, "Wouldn't it be awesome if ochibi's favorite singers will walk through that door and agree to come to his party."

The group nodded at that. "That would be nice na, it would be nice yo." Momoshiro smiled before a frown overtook his feature, "But, that isn't really possible. I mean what will the odds be of both Shirota Yuu and Kimeru walking through that door, anyways."

The redhead pouted, "It could happen." a bell tinged and Eiji glanced towards the entrance and gaped, a trembling finger pointed towards the door, "It's..." blue eyes wide with shock. The rest of the regulars, sans Ryoma, turned towards the acrobat in confusion.

"What is it Eiji?" Oishi asked, "Are you hurt?" green eyes turned in the direction his partner was pointing in and gaped. Seeing Oishi's expression, the rest of the group turned and reacted similar to how both Eiji and Oishi had.

Fuji chuckled. "That statement about Ryoma having an overprotective guardian angel theory sounds more plausible by the moment doesn't it." the tensai stared at the four people standing by the door, "How else will you explain something like his happening, it is highly unlikely that this should be a coincidence." The rest of the group couldn't help but agree.

* * *

_A while before  
_

_with the special guest_

* * *

"What are we still doing here, Yanagi?"

Turning to face his friend, Yanagi smiled, "Because Yuyan, we are on vacation and because I want to meet that kid." Dark eyes glittered with happiness, "You can't tell me you don't want to see him either Yuyan. He was really cute, wasn't he?"

A chuckle was heard, "Don't let Shirota hear you say that, Yanagi." he glanced towards Yuya, "I'm surprise your feeling alright with Yanagi practically admitting to liking someone that's not Shirota or yourself."

Yuya shrugged his shoulder, glancing towards the grinning Yanagi, "Well, the boy in question is just that, a boy. I'm sure Yanagi wouldn't touch a twelve year old no matter how cute he is."

Yanagi nodded his head in agreement to his lovers statement before facing his best friend. "Kimura-sama, I'm hungry, can we get something to eat." the fragile looking boy questioned. "There's a sushi restaurant not too far from the hotel."

Kimera gave a nod, "Sushi for lunch sounds good. I'll get Shirota and Takeshi to help carry the sushi platters." the singer called out, "Yuya, could you tell everyone that Yanagi and I along with the other two will be getting lunch and that they should buy the drinks." Yuya nodded his head as he stood up, brushing a kiss against Yanagi's temple before leaving the room.

"Let's go Yanagi."

Nodding his head, the actor got to his feet, "Okay."

* * *

Entering the sushi bar, the four felt several pairs of eyes on them and turned to see who was staring and blinked when they saw a group of junior high students, who looked awed by their appearance. Kimeru smiled and waved his hand, "Hi." Red tints marred several of their faces and they turned away, embarrassed at being caught staring no doubt.

Yanagi grinned recognizing them from when he, Yuya, Tutti and Nagayan went to the National tennis games that was taking place. Tutti really wanted to watch the tournament and the other three had been bored at the time and decided to go with him. And to their surprise, they liked watching the tennis matches, despite not understanding what was going on and having Tutti narrate for them, they went with the tennis fanatic every day until the championship was over.

"Hey your that Seishun Gakuen tennis team aren't you?" Nagayama called out, "We saw you play during the Nationals, you're really good." he grinned, glancing towards Yanagi, "Right Nagi?" at the nod he received, Nagayama continued, "Tutti loves tennis and when he heard that the Nationals for Junior high tennis was being held at the location we were staying in, he wanted to go, so Yanagi, Yuya and I went along with him, and even though we didn't understand much about the sport and having Tutti play commentary during the matches, we enjoyed it. It looked like a lot of fun, ne, Yanagi?"

The mentioned male nodded, "Un, but your missing someone." he pointed out, "That adorable first year is missing, where's he at?" Shirota's eyebrow twitched causing Kimeru to cover his mouth, concealing his chuckles. "I wanted to meet him up close."

"Hey Yanagi, your making Shirotan jealous with all your talking about the twelve year old tennis prodigy." Nagayama grinned as he glanced at the mentioned singer in amusement. Kimera gave a nod of his head, smile wide as he watched the confused look overtake Yanagi's countenance.

"Huh, what do you mean by that Nagayan? Why would Yuu-chan be jealous?"

Shirota shook his head as he wrapped an arm around the smaller male, "Don't mind Yanagi, I'm fine." the tone of voice he used clued Kimeru and Nagayama in that the younger male was anything but fine. He was far from fine and it amused them that the singer was this jealous of a boy not even in his teen years.

"Hm, you mentioned watching our National match." Inui scribbled into his notebook, adjusting his glasses, he peered at the quartet, "And that you wanted to meet Ryoma our first year player." grinning Inui glanced at the rest of the group, "You know we were just talking about you guys, you see our friend, the one Yanagi-san wanted to meet, well he was in an accident that nearly killed him a few weeks ago, but the doctors were able to revive him, though he was in a coma for two weeks."

The quartet seemed surprised by the news before Kimeru gasped, "Was he involved in the accident a earlier this month, the one with the shooting? We were near there when the shooting happened, but not close enough to see anything, though. When we arrived at the scene, a boy was already being loaded into the ambulance."

"That's the one." Oishi whispered wrapping an arm around the redheads arm. It still upset them whenever they hear about the shooting for it made them think about what had almost happen and it caused them great pains whenever they remembered that their dearest friend could have died. "We almost lost him." he chewed on his bottom lip, eyes closing, "We wanted to throw a party for him, so that he knows how much he means to us. We need to him to understand just how important he is to us."

Yanagi gasped, "He's okay though?"

Inui gave a nod of his head, "Apart from being slightly sore, his healing rather quickly and will be released from the hospital in a few days, so we were planning on throwing him a surprise party." he glanced at the quartet, "I was wondering since Yanagi-san wanted to meet Ryoma, and Ryoma's favorite singers are Kimeru and Shirota, well..."

Shirota and Kimeru smiled and nodded their heads understanding what the fourteen year old was hinting at. "We would love to come and sing for your friends party, besides I don't think Yanagi will ever forgive me if I decline going." Yanagi smiled with a nod of his head. "So it's settled. We'll go."

"Where do you want to meet us at?" Kimeru stated, "We have a pretty large group, so it'll have to be a big area."

Fuji smiled, "Don't worry about the place. Ryoma actually comes from a wealthy family, thus his house is large enough to hold allot of people. we were going to have his party in the ballroom of his house. We can set up a stage and set up some tables and chairs towards the center of the room, that way they'll still be room for those who wishes to dance."

Eiji nodded his head, "Sou! Sou! Ochibi-chan is going to be so happy when he sees Shirota and Kimeru." the redhead grinned, "Ochibi-chan is the one who got Fuji and I to love your music Shiro-chii, nya. We didn't even know who you were before we heard him singing one of your songs."

Fuji chuckled, "We thought you were a dork, we still do, but your a dork who can sing." Yanagi. Kimeru and Nagayama laughed at the statement, Kimeru muttering, 'I told you, you were dorky looking.' which went ignored by other singer.

Tezuka walked towards the counter and request to borrow a pen and a piece of paper from Kawamura, who upon receiving the mentioned things, quickly scribbled several things down. And walked over, handing it towards Yanagi. "That is Ryoma's address. I wrote down the time we're picking him up from the hospital, so if you could perhaps meet at the house before that time."

Yanagi nodded his head, "Yeah." he smiled, "Yuyan and I wanted to meet the boy since we saw him play during the National, but we didn't get the chance to. I can't wait to tell him that we're going to the cute kids house for a party." The Seigaku regulars, most of them, smiled at the older boys enthusiasm.

"We should order those sushi or the others will start wondering where we went." Nagayama stated with a grin as he walked towards the counter, "We need several platter of sushi's, will that be alright?" Kawamura gave a nod of his head and motioned for his son to come help him. Taka gave a nod and went behind the counter, washing his hands as his father took the orders. "The first platter will be makizushi rolled with Kihada _(Yellowfin tuna)_, Unagi_ (eel)_, Taiseiyosake_ (Atlantic salmon)_ and Tako_ (Octopus)._"

"How much do you want of each? And how do you want them rolled?"

Nagayama placed a hand to his chin trying to decide, "How about 10 each. As for the type of maki sushi..." The actor hummed a bit, "Kihada and Unagi wrapped Uramaki style and Taiseiyosake and the Tako wrapped Temaki style." Kawamura gave a nod of his head.

Yanagi walked over and smiled "Buchou and Naoya mentioned wanting Oshizushi if they made it here. You might want to get some of that as well. Yuya said he was in the mood to eat some Chiraishizushi, but knowing him he might finger pick other sushi as well, so..." the dainty boy laughed, might need to pick up some extra's just in case. Kimeru chuckled at that. "I want some sashime though, with a side of rice."

As Kimeru and Shirota walked over placing their orders and what the others wanted, the Seigaku team watched them in fascination. They must have travelled with a large group or some of the members just have big appetites, not like they could say any thing as Momo could eat allot in one sitting.

Fuji smiled, "Kawamura-san, do you need extra hands. We're fast learners and we have watched you make sushi countless times, so I'm sure we could help and Taka-san can give us pointers as we go."

Kawamura went misty eyed and glanced at his son, "Takashi, you have such good friends." he gave a nod, "Go wash your hands and Taka will show you what do to."

Yanagi glanced at Kimeru, who smiled. "Hm I know what your thinking Yanagi, and it seems like a good idea." While the rest of the tennis regulars washed their hands and got ready to help roll sushi, Kimeru struck up a conversation, asking them about themselves and about Ryoma, taking in everything they were being told.

* * *

_Finally telling_

_the coach and  
_

_a spy  
_

* * *

"I see." a woman sighed, "I wish you would have told me sooner Nanjiroh, I would have liked to have known this when it happened not weeks afterwards. All that aside, how is he? Doing alright now?" Nodding to whatever was being said, the elderly woman wished her former student well before hanging up the phone. "Mataku, and to think not even those boys could tell me what was going on." despite her tone, she couldn't help but smile at the news.

A girl hiding behind the wall clenched her fist, "Damn." turning away, the brunet headed towards her room, she had a phone call to make and that person won't be happy with the news. "Rinko-sama will surely blow a gasket."

* * *

_Tsuzuku_

_(To be continued)_

* * *

_For those of you who don't know; Yanagi Kotaro, Shirota Yuu, Kimeru, Nagayama Takeshi and Endo Yuya, who were mentioned in this chapter, are Japanese actors and singers who were also part of the Seigaku first and second cast in Tenimyu.  
_

_Yanagi/ Yuya : Echizen Ryoma (First and Second cast)  
_

_Shirota Yuu : Tezuka Kunimitsu (Second cast)  
_

_Kimeru : Fuji Syuusuke (First cast)  
_

_Nagayama Takeshi : Eiji Kikumaru (First cast)  
_

_My original story only had the first cast, but I decided to put the second in here too because I love the thought of Shirota and Yanagi being together.  
_

_Tenma  
_


	16. Guest for Ryoma

_Title: His abusive past_

_By: Namikaze Naruto, tenma no ouji_

_Revised and Rewritten_

* * *

_His abusive past:_

_A special surprise  
_

_for Echizen Ryoma  
_

* * *

As promised a few days later, the Seigaku regulars came to the hospital to pick Ryoma up. After almost a month in the hospital, the tennis prince was finally being released, and everyone was happy about that. Yanagi and Yuya were at the mansion, excited at finally being able to meet the adorable prodigal tennis player, even Tutti made a comment about wanting to meet the boy who beat the hailed Kami no ko.

"Hey Ryoma, ready to go?" Fuji asked with a smile. Ryoma glanced towards the door and nodded his head and he jumped off the bed. "You must be really happy about finally leaving, hm."

"Un." was the only reply given as Ryoma followed his seniors from the room. Golden eyes stared at two of his friends weirdly, a bit freaked by how one of them was acting, "What's going on?" he asked

Oishi blinked as the question, looking worried that Ryoma might be onto what they had been planning and was about to question him on it when Tezuka's voice stopped the motherly male, "What do you mean by that Ryoma?"

Ryoma stared at his buchou for a while before pointing towards the two boys in front of them, "Eiji I can understand, but why in the world is Momo-senpai _skipping_, that's just wrong on so many levels, it isn't even funny." the deadpanned tone caused every one to turn in the direction, their prince was pointing in and sweat dropped. "If that doesn't tell me something is going on, then I don't know what will."

Everyone sweat dropped at the sight. Kaidoh hissed, glaring at Momo. Inui gripped his pencil, which made a creaking sound due to the pressure being applied. Fuji's smile was sharper, daring Momo to make another false step and ruin the surprise. Oishi and Taka looked like deers caught in the headlights, while Tezuka glared.

"Don't mind them Ryo-chan, both of them are just so happy that your finally being released from the hospital that they couldn't retain their excitement." Fuji replied.

Ryoma frowned, "If you say so."

* * *

Kevin, Alex, Chroma and Elliot stared at the group in awe. The redhead and blond haired boys were bouncing around the room, talking to the more friendly people in the room. They couldn't believe some of Japans best actors and singers were in the room with them, especially the members of DD boys. They had just begun watching the episodes two nights ago after finding the box set in Ryoma's room. Safe to say they had absolutely fallen in love with the drama. It was so heartfelt and touching and more often then not, brought smiles to their lips and tears to their eyes.

"So you three have been friends with Ryoma-kun since childhood?"

Alex nodded his head, "Yeah. Ryoma has been our 'mother' since we became friends with him. And during our years in primary academy, we earned the moniker of the royal four' Chroma was the prince, I was the princess, Elliot was the King and Ryoma was the queen, despite already having the nickname of 'prince' due to his talent in playing tennis." the group chuckled at hearing that. Before Alex could continue telling stories we all know Ryoma wouldn't want anyone one knowing, voices were heard and the door slid open.

"Welcome home Ryoma!" Alex and Kevin ran over and hugged the smaller male, who grunted at the sudden attack. "We missed you and your senpai-tachi got a surprise for you." the red pointed towards the center of the room.

Ryoma followed the finger and stared at the group in front of them, before glancing towards his smiling, or most of his smiling friends. "It was simple coincidence, or may be your guardian angel, but whatever the case, while we were at Taka-san family sushi restaurant planning to throw you a party, when four of them walked inside. It seemed that four of them came to the National tournament and saw us playing." Fuji smirked, "Two of them became your fan boys and wanted to meet you, thus they agreed to come."

At the mention of having fan boys, Ryoma flushed, glaring at Fuji slightly before he turned and actually saw just who was in the room, a look of pure shock and surprise overcame his countenance, "That's..." he pointed towards Kimeru and Shirota, "And their..." once again he tailed off as he moved his finger towards Yanagi, Yuya, Kaji, Adachi, Araiki and Suzuki. "And he's..." this time the finger was moved towards TakiEiji, Golden eyes glanced around the room, "Holy..." he turned to look at his friends in shock, "What did you guys do kidnap all the famous actors in the region."

"We have no clue what you mean ochibi-chan?" Eiji furrowed his brows, we told you what happened, though they did mention bringing their friends with them, why do you know who they are?"

Ryoma rose an eyebrow, "You know who most of them are as well Eiji-senpai." seeing his confused look, the first year turned and glance at the rest of his senpai and were gifted with the same look. "Really, we watched the Burimyu during winter because Eiji-senpai had been whining that he wanted to go and see it." At the looks he was getting, Ryoma rolled his eyes, "Moriyama Eiji," he pointed to the said person, "played Renji Abarai, Nagayama Takeshi was Hitsugawa Toshiro, Tuchiya Yuichi was Gin Ichimaru, Naoya Gomoto played Shuhei Hisagi. Need I go on." the boy shot them a look.

"No way!" Eiji protested staring at Nagayama, "The one who played Hitsugawa was my favorite, no way, how did I not recognize him." the redhead wailed as he flung himself against Oishi. "And Oishi didn't you like the one who played Ichimaru, how come you didn't recognize Tutti." Oishi's only response was to shrug his shoulder.

Fuji chuckled, and he wasn't the only one, most of the guest along with the three twelve year old's were laughing at Eiji's reaction to the news. "The Burimyu people are accounted for, and we know how you know Kimeru and Shirota but what about the others that you pointed out?" Inui held open his notebook ready to scribble notes.

Ryoma raised an eyebrow unsure why Inui wanted data on how he knew the guest but decided to entertain the data man anyways, "Well, Takigawa Eiji, I recognize him from Kimeru's Timeless PV as well as this tennis magazine I had been reading one day, he was the male model modelling the newest tennis gear from Yonex." he gestured towards Yanagi and the other five, "They're part of D boys, Shirota was part of the group but he left some time ago."

"D boys?" Inui paused in his writing to raise a brow, "What is that?" The answer came from Alex who bounced around the older male while explaining just what D boys was and how amazing that drama is. "I see, we should watch it sometime, when we have the time." the rest of the Seigaku regulars agreed.

After introductions were offered Yanagi and Yuuya apprehended Ryoma and told him how amazing he was at tennis and that they enjoyed watching him play, and in turn Ryoma told them how much he loved D boys and how amazing they were in the show. To the amazement of everyone who was watching the three, they were surprised at how quickly they became friends.

It was an hour later when the excitement settled enough for the group to do what they had come over for. "Kimeru and I will sing some of our songs but there are also other songs that will be done in groups, that we all wrote in dedication to you guys. We used everything we learned from yourself and what Tutti, Nagaan, Yanagi and Yuya had to say when they watched you guys during the National tournament."

The group shared a look before staring at the group as they all sat at the edge of the stage while Kimeru took the center, notifying the Seigaku team, Kevin, Alex, Elliot and Kevin that he was singing first. "Alright, the first song is_ timeless_."

* * *

A scream pierced the room, followed shortly by the sound of glass being shattering and the clattering of the phone hit the ground. A livid woman paced the floor in a way that reminded those of a pissed off lioness in protective mode, but the only difference was this woman was not out to protect anyone but the opposite in fact. "Damn it!"

"What is it Rinko-sama?"

Turning furious eyes upon the other woman, Rinko's lips curled, "That damn demon brat is still alive. My little darling just called me and informed me that her grandma had just gotten a call from Nanjiroh telling her what had happened and that Ryoma was alive, _alive_..." she trailed off as she screeched that last word, tossing her glass cup against the wall.

"But that can't be right..." the woman stuttered, "You saw the film, that brat had been dead when the ambulance arrived even the doctors had been unable to save him, he was pronounced dead." she seemed shocked by the statement. "Rinko-sama, I'm sure he had been dead..."

Rinko nodded her head, "As I always said Miyu-chan," brown eyes glittered, "the brat is a demon, that is the only explanation that can be given for him coming back to life after being killed." Miyuki nodded her head in agreement to what she said, "Now you see don't you Miyu-chan, we need to save Nanjiroh and the others from the demon."

"Yes Rinko-sama."

* * *

_Tsuzuku_

_(To be continued)_

* * *

_Ryoma is released from the hospital, and he meets his guest who are going to sing and perform for him, and his team. And Rinko finds out that Ryoma is still alive.  
_

_*For those of you who have watched the first and second tenimyu, do you have a favorite song that you want to see in the story? The songs I know I'll be putting in is  
__Now and forever, Do your best, Season and On my way, so if you have one that you want them to sing, then you can make a request. _

_-Aside from Sakuno, they'll be several other cannon spies that will report to Rinko as well, who they are, you can guess or just wait until they show up, and this is another thing that will set this apart from my original.  
_

_Tenma  
_


	17. Forever

Ryoma was enjoying himself, not only was he listening to two of his favorite singers, but he was sharing this experience with all of his closest friends. He was really happy that he had such great friends. A smile formed on his lips as Shirota took the stage and opened with _Mienai Kizuna_, which caused most of the Seigaku regulsrs to sing along much to the amusement of their guest. "Haha, thank you for singing along, it warms my heart knowing you love my music." Shirota joked as the song came to an end.

Yuya rolled his eyes playfully while Yanagi giggled. Kimeru shook his head trying to stop the chuckles from spilling forth while the others laughed good natured, "Just sing your next song Shirota." Yuya called out.

"Fine! Fine! Be a killjoy Yuyan." Shirota whined, causing the young teenagers to laugh at their antics. It was refreshing to see a group of famous actors and singers being so natural in their presence. "Anyways here's the next song, _forever_." gripping the mic, Shirota began humming the tune before opening his mouth allowing the words to pour forth.

**_(Shirota Yuu: Forever)_**

_'Dare mo ga omoi egaku yume no yo da koi yori_

_Futsu ni arikitari na koi de ii kimi to nara_

_Kaze ni fuka re tara sugu ni me wo toji te shumau okubyo wa kimi mo_

_Dare ka no tame ni kokoro kara namida nagaseru kirei na kimi mo_

_Iro na kimi no kao wo itsumademo mite itai_

_Iro na kimi no kao wo itsumademo kitte itai_

_Iro na kimi no yume wo futari de kanaete ikitai_

_Iro na kimi kara do ai wo zutto kanjitai eien ni_

_Zutto datte ii omoiinda tomedonaku afurete_

_Yagate kotoba ni kawari koe ni naru_

_Ai Shitteru_

_Dore dake jikan kakete mo tarinai kimi he no ai wo arawasu no wa_

_Shiawase sugite fui in ni kowkaku naru dakara_

_Boku wa tada_

_Nigitate no nukumori nandomo tashikameteru_

_Minareta kimi no egao itsudemo kamishimeteru_

_Setsunai hodo itoshii kurushii hodo koishii_

_Kotoba ni dekinai kono omoi wa eien ni eien ni_

_Tatoe koe ga karetemo kono inochi ga hatetemo_

_Kimi ni wa mienai kutemo minna mo taku yo zutto_

_Nagareru toki no naka de kawa te yuku mainichi_

_Bokura no kono ai dakara itsumademo kawarazu ni_

_Setsunai hodo itsoshii kurushii hodo koishii_

_Kotoba ni dekinai kono omoi wa_

_Eien ni, Eien ni_

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la  
_

_la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la  
_

_la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_

Shirota smiled at Ryoma once he was finished, "I heard you, you have a very beautiful voice. Have you ever wanted to, or ever considered, becoming a singer? if so, you could always open for me, I wouldn't mind." Ryoma blushed at the praise and shook his head. It actually never crossed his mind, he didn't even know he had a good voice, lease of all one that would warrant someone as talented as Shirota pointing it out to him. "That's too bad. Oh well, if you ever change your mind, you can always contact us." Kimeru nodded his head in agreement. Even he had to agree the child had a great voice.

Eiji giggled, "We told you, you had a good voice ochibi-chan, you should have more faith in your senpai-tachi, nya." the redhead poked his tongue out, teasing before he was hushed by Oishi. "But Oishi..." Eiji never got to continue because the vice captain found a different way to occupy the acrobats mouth, much to the shock and elation of several people in the room.

"Ii data, I didn't know Oishi could be so straightforward." Inui murmured as he took out his notebook and a pen and began scratching notes under Oishi's sections. How this will help him in tennis, no one knew and none wanted to question the data man, fearing for their sanity should they do so.

Tezuka was about to put a stop to his teams foolhardiness when a knock interrupted him, "Yes, come in." the door slid open to reveal the butler. "What is it, Sebastian? Is there something wrong?"

Shaking his head, Sebastian offered a small smile, "My apologize for interrupting you Ryoma-sama, but there is someone outside wanting to visit with you. I told her you were busy but she insisted, quite loudly might I add, that she be able to see you."

Ryoma blinked and stood up, "I'll see what's going on. You guys can just hang out around here until I get back." he stated as he made his way towards the door but paused briefly when he felt both his captain and the tensai beside him, "The both of you don't need to come with me, you know. I'll be fine."

Fuji smiled, "Kunimitsu and I want to come with you Ryoma, besides if it's someone you don't want to see, we can always scare her away." the brunet chuckled causing several people to shiver at the sadistic sound as they left the room.

"Your Fuji brings a whole new definition to the words beautiful but deadly. He's the type of guy you would never want as an enemy, right." commented Sota, "I wouldn't want that guy as an enemy anyways, there's just something about the kid that scares me."

Eiji smiled and nodded his head, "Fujiko is nice to his family and friends but he's very mean to those who hurts those close to himself. So as long as you don't harm anyone he considers family or friends then your free from his revenge." Sota rubbed his nose with a nod of his head, he believed that.

* * *

_Hyotei and Rikkaidai_

_-A while ago-_

* * *

Atobe scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest, blue eyes narrowed as he stared at the game going on between Oshitari Yuushi and Mukahi Gakuto vs. Marui Bunta and Jackal Kuwahara, currenrly, the Rikkaidai duo were winning, 5-1. "Game Rikkaidai's: Marui and Jackal, 6-1."

"I'm so bored!" a whine caused everyone to turned towards the voice, "Mura-buchou can't we go and visit with Echizen-kun, I want to see if he's alright!" the Rikkai's baby pouted, lower lip protruding and eyes wide, resembling a small puppy.

Yukimura chuckled, patting the boys head, "I don't know Akaya, Seigaku made it quite clear that they were going to be having some type of party for him and didn't want us interrupting their time with him, maybe we should respect that." Sanada nodded his head in agreement, he may not like the thought of both Tezuka and Fuji being close to the younger boy, but he did understand their reasoning.

"But I want to see Koshimae as well." Another childish whine broke the five second silence, and Shiraishi sighed, murmuring something that sounded like 'four year old's' and 'babies'. "Please! Please! Please! pleeeeaaaaaseeeeee!" The only answer the monkey like teen received was Shiraishi raising his bandaged arm. silently threatening the redhead. Seeing this, Kintarou immediately silenced himself, hiding behind Gin, "No, please Shiraishi-buchou, I'll behave, I promise!"

Shiraishi shook his head. "Enough Kin-chan." the boy nodded vigorously, causing several people to wonder if the boys head will fall off if he continued.

"Hey!" All eyes turned towards the voice, "Technically speaking, that chibi is my step brother, ne, I could use that to go and visit the gaki, beside I honestly do want to get to know him." Zaizen whispered, "But perhaps it would be better to wait for tomorrow, I don't know about you, but messing with both Tezuka and Fuji can't be at all sane."

Oshitari Yuushi nodded, "Zaizen-kun does have a point, let's all wait until tomorrow, beside Seigaku can't stop us if we do decide to go." that last bit was said towards Atone, who looked as if he was about to object.

"So, it's settled, we'll go and visit the following day." Yukimura smiled, "Let's get back to our game, I believe we are up to doubles 1, right." the group nodded as Niou, Yanagi, Ohtori and Shishido entered the courts, taking their position.

* * *

_Echizen House_

_-Ryoma, Tezuka and Fuji_

* * *

As the three arrived at the door, Tezuka took the lead and opened the door and blinked, "No one's there." he stated blankly, "Could be a prank, beside we took long enough to arrive the culprit most likely already left."

"Couldn't be, the butler said someone wanted to speak with Ryoma, maybe they got scared and ran off." the blue eyed teen stated, crossing his arms. "Strange, I wonder what that person wanted."

Ryoma frowned, "What's that?" he asked, walking forward he picked up an envelope and flipped it over, "It doesn't have an address, only says my name." he stated blankly, flipping it over he slid his thumb against the fold but gasp and dropped the envelope, red droplets escaping his finger, staining the white surface red.

"Ryoma!" Fuji and Tezuka called out, the latter grasping the boys hand while the former peered at the injured finger before bending down and grabbing the envelope, blue eyes glared at the edges of the envelope. "This was done on purpose, whoever came, wanted to be seen by the butler but they must have left afterwards knowing that he was coming and left this knowing it would be picked up and opened by Ryoma."

Tezuka glanced at the envelope, "Hidden blades..." the stoic teen grabbed the envelope and tore the sides, grabbing the letter from within, _"I can see some things never changed, still the demon you were as a child, even shooting you doesn't appear to work. Anyways, by now, I'm quite sure you already know about the hidden blades, so they'll be no need to say anything about except to let you know that was just a warning, next time, I'll make sure you're really dead, what better way then to slice your head off. Enjoy the remainder of your time on Earth for soon you'll return to where you belong. Hell.' _

Fuji grabbed the letter and tore in to it, shredding it into tiny pieces. "Ignore it Ryoma, we won't let that bitch anywhere near you." he wrapped his arms around the younger boy, "Let's return to the ballroom. We'll talk about this after your guest leaves, alright, for now, just have a good time." Ryoma nodded his head, Tezuka closed the door, locking it before the trio made their way towards the ballroom. Hopefully, everything would be alright.

* * *

_Elsewhere_

_With an unexpected person_

* * *

Cinnamon colored eyes narrowed as a body pressed against the wall, lightly tanned arms rose, hands covering her mouth to stop the gasp that wanted to escape. 'What is going on? Who is that person? She can't be my best friend.' Shaky legs moved away from the wall, stumbling down the stairs, she made her way towards the door.

"Tomoka, are you alright? You look as if you've become ill."

The usually loud girl turned, wide eyes towards the elderly woman who just entered the foyer. "I'm fine Ryuuzaki-sensei. I was just about to leave."

"Are you sure you're alright?"

Tomoka nodded quickly, "Yes! Yes! I'm alright, but I really should get going. I need to babysit my younger siblings after all, so I really should get going. Thank you for your concern though." With a hasty bow, Tomoka fled the Ryuuzaki house, leaving a confused tennis coach.

"Teenagers." The woman shook her head, paying no mind to the girls weird behavior as she returned to her study. She had some work to finish, before she had to meet up with Nanjiroh to speak about Ryoma and what happened to him. She wasn't about to be uninvolved with something that all of her team was involved in.

* * *

_Tsuzuku_

_(To be continued)_

* * *

_I like Tomoka a lot more then I like Sakuno or An, just not with any of the males. Personally, I believe she'd make a great friend to Ryoma, she's opinionated enough to talk to Ryoma and the others, and she's not afraid to speak her mind. Beside it'll be interesting to have Tomoka act as an overprotective older sister.  
_

_***Forever Lyrics translation:** These are loosely and might not be accurate.  
_

_No one can ever describe the feeling of being in love  
_

_My heart stops when I'm with you  
_

_Against the strong winds, just close your eyes.  
_

_With your beautiful heart, my tears are removed. _

_I always want to see your face  
_

_I always want to hear your voice  
_

_I want to fulfill your dreams, we'll be together, always.  
_

_I'll love you forever, don't you know? Forever!  
_

_My feelings overflow  
_

_In this moment, I'll voice a word that will never change  
_

_I love you!  
_

_The times we spent together is not enough to express my love for you  
_

_The sudden happiness in this moment, scares me so I just want...  
_

_When I'm about to see your smile, it makes me anxious.  
_

_The sorrow of knowing the one you love might be hurt  
_

_Words are useless against this feeling which will last forever, forever.  
_

_Even if my voice fades and this life ends  
_

_And you couldn't see me, I'll always be above the clouds.  
_

_Each day the streams of the river slows down with time  
_

_But our love will never change  
_

_The sorrow of knowing the one you love might be hurt  
_

___Words are useless against this feeling which will last forever._

___Forever. *_  


___**Remember this isn't a direct translation, I couldn't find any but I tried to translate it as best as I could, I know some places don't make much sense but it's as close as I could get it. **  
_

_Tenma  
_


End file.
